Letters to Isabella
by writerinmydreams007
Summary: She's trapped in a life of lies and sex. He's lonely and has shut himself off from the world. Lust brings them together. Lies can pull them apart. AH/AU Rated M for lemons and adult themes.
1. In your eyes

This story has been begging to be written for so many reasons, one of which is my lack of a love life. So I am living vicariously through Bella here.....

To my two wonderful betas, AydenMorgen and Maggieloo402, I'd be lost without you both. I love you pervs hard!

I hope everyone loves this. You're going to love me and hate me, be confused and amused, but just hang on and trust me. I'll make it worth it.

Enjoy.... and as always, your reviews are appreciated and always responded to.

* * *

I dropped the red envelope into the mailbox and shut it quickly, before I had time to change my mind. It was the only way, I kept telling myself. The only way I could tell her how I truly felt.

Dear Isabella,

_I will cover you with love when next I see you, with caresses, with ecstasy. _

_I want to gorge you with all the joys of the flesh, so that you faint and die. _

_I want you to be amazed by me, and to confess to  
yourself that you had never even dreamed of such transports... _

_When you are old, I want you to recall those few hours; I want your dry bones to quiver with joy when you think of them_.

I had sworn from the moment I felt the true weight of heartbreak that I would never let myself love again. Emotions and feelings had become a part of the distant past.

This letter was going against everything I had sworn to avoid since then, but there was no use in fighting it. My need for her was too strong.

I sighed, running my hand along the cold, metal container that now held the letter with all the words I could never say aloud. I hoped it would reach her, and I prayed she would take it well. It was now my only hope.

I closed my eyes and lifted my head up, feeling the sun rain down on me. It was hot, almost blazing, on this mid-afternoon in downtown Chicago.

The rays warmed my body, instantly reminding me of her. The way her hands felt as they traced the curves of my shoulders. The way her breath felt against my cool skin as she pressed her lips into me. I groaned and opened my eyes, forcing the memories down once again.

She was all I could think about, since the day I had first seen her. From that moment on, I knew I wouldn't be able to forget her. Her perfect face haunted my every thought and forced me to feel things I believed to be lost long ago.

I spun, stuffing my hands into my pockets as I stalked away from the mailbox. Today was the day I had been restlessly waiting for. The day I would go to her again.

I walked quickly down the busy streets of Chicago, anxious to see her radiant face once again.

OoOoOo

"It's nice to see you again," she purred as she leaned seductively against the door.

My heart skipped a beat as I shuffled inside behind her, pulling at my tie, trying to undo the knot I had tied too tightly. I used both hands, pulling at the silk urgently, my shallow breaths made even worse by the constricting material. Once again, her classic, elegant beauty had taken my breath away.

I choked on the excitement that rose up from my chest, groaning quietly in anticipation of all that was to come. It had been over a week since I had last seen her, and now that I was finally here, I couldn't wait any longer.

Oblivious to my passion, she turned and directed me to a chair in the corner of the room.

I could feel the shift in my behavior when she was near, switching from the shy man I was into something different, more intense. She had a way of doing that to me, of bringing out the man I once was, causing me to return again and again to get a taste of the passion and intensity I longed for.

I lived in a shell of routine and duty. I was quiet and reserved, never changing or doing anything out of the ordinary. I spent my days working and my nights alone. I lived the life of a terminal bachelor, and I kept women at a distance through a show of cold respect. That all melted away the day I first saw her standing tall and proud on the corner of the street.

She rested against a metal pole, looking into the oncoming traffic for someone, anyone.

She caught my attention as I crossed the street toward her, instantly striking me with a sensation so unsettling that I froze in the middle of the street, and didn't realize it until I felt someone collide with me, bringing me out of my haze with some sort of crude name. I closed the distance between us hesitantly, breaking every rule I had made for myself in the process. I had to have her, had to know her both inside and out.

Now, a few short weeks later, I was standing here with her once again.

I crossed the room to the chair she had indicated and sat down, watching her as she slowly made her way toward me, her hips swaying seductively, hypnotizing, as she closed the distance between us. Her gaze was locked with mine as she took each step, her eyes never faltering. With each click of her stilettos on the cold marble floor, my heart pounded faster, harder.

I shifted in my seat, my bulging cock restrained too tightly in my pants. I cringed against the discomfort, knowing soon the barrier would be gone, and we would be naked in front of one another. She stopped inches from me and dropped down to place her hands on the chair on either side of my legs, bringing her face close to my own.

"You remember the rules," she breathed gently.

She looked at me from under her long lashes before she leaned closer. Her lips skimmed my cheekbone then ran up along my forehead. They then circulated down the other side of my face and along my neck before she returned to my jaw and placed one slow, open mouthed kiss there. I thought my heart was about to hammer out of my chest as her lips lingered along the bone there and she began to whisper.

"You can kiss me anywhere you like…" she trailed off as she placed another kiss in the hollow under my ear.

"My body…" Another kiss along my jaw.

"My face…" Kiss.

"But don't," she whispered fiercely, drawing back and opening her eyes, "kiss my lips."

I nodded. "I remember," I clarified through shallow breaths.

She smiled that Cheshire cat-like smile and turned her attention to the buttons of her periwinkle blue silk blouse.

The color worked wonders for her, making her chocolate brown eyes shimmer brightly and her long, silky locks to shine. She was breathtaking in every sense of the word. As she slowly loosed the buttons on her blouse, I started to see the curves of her creamy, pale breasts peek out from the silky fabric.

I leaned back in my chair and eyed her seductively as she slowly popped each pearl white button from its binding until she finally reached the bottom. She looked up at me through her black tinted eyelashes and grinned mischievously.

I couldn't help but return her smile before she lowered her gaze again, this time to her belt. Her hands skimmed down her body, intentionally drawing my attention to every curve, before landing on her belt and moving to unfasten it.

"No," I commanded.

Without question her hands fell away and she stood before me, waiting, ready to do whatever I asked. With her blouse undone, I could see her chest as it rose and fell calmly. Her breath never wavered as she stood there, exposed, in front of a perfect stranger. A pro.

The bones of her clavicle jutted out just enough to draw attention to her well-formed beauty, causing me to crave physical contact even more. I let my eyes drop to her breasts. They were magnificent. Naturally full and bountiful. My hands itched to trace the curves over her perky bosom.

Her stomach was pure perfection. A trace of abdominal muscles protruded from her silky pale skin. Brown freckles marked her in the strangest places, making her otherwise perfect body alluringly imperfect.

My eyes finally came down to rest on her belt. The combination of the silver and red design on the clasp seemed to signify a deeper intent. Silver for the way she made my soul shine so brightly with each bat of her eyelashes. Red for the sexual, possessive, dominant thoughts that ran unhinged through my mind at the sight of her.

I lifted my hand and traced the top of her jeans with my cold fingers. I chuckled when I saw goosebumps rise on her flesh. I hadn't even touched her. I let the edge of my fingernails gently skim across her skin just above where her jeans ended.

Her calm demeanor shook and I heard her draw in a deep breath and hold it. I smiled slightly at her reaction.

Her hair fell forward to cover her barely exposed breasts as she looked down at me. I could smell strawberries and sugar radiating from her. It was marvelous.

"Step back," I said as I stood up from the black leather chair.

She followed my instruction and took a small step back to give me room to rise. I towered over her petite frame as I stood, looking down into her illuminating eyes.

I reached up and ran my hand down her silky mane. The ends of her curls just begged to be pulled, so I did. Gently. Unable to resist the urge, I leaned into her and nuzzled my face into the nape of her neck. I breathed in deeply, drinking every ounce of scent from this beautiful woman that I could manage.

I felt her shudder.

Her eyes glistened with desire as she stood still and let me relish every curve and bend of her perfect body. My fingers ran across the lines in her face, the edge of her jaw, memorizing every feature that made up the perfect structure of this enchanting woman. I finally traced her clavicle that jutted out from her body so invitingly, leaning in and nipping it with my teeth before kissing her neck tenderly.

I felt the relief of being back with her again as I continued to place kisses along her neck and over her shoulders, trying to communicate the same feelings to her. Since I first laid my eyes on this magnificent beauty, she haunted me to the depths of my soul. She lived in my thoughts and in my dreams as if she were mine already. From the first time her eyes met mine I knew I had to have her.

I swallowed hard, trying to maintain control of my desire before it overtook me and I rushed this sacred interaction. She deserved the world and all it offered; I would settle for making her cum--over and over again.

I lifted my hand and ran my cool fingers down the center of her body, between her breasts, feeling her heated skin under my hands. Her breathing was shallow and controlled when I quickly pushed her blouse from her shoulders.

My dick ached from the sight of her bare breasts and I couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing panties.

Her nipples were hard, protruding provocatively from her ample breasts. I ran my fingers over them gently and she moaned. The sound of her satisfaction radiated through my body and sent waves of heat pulsating through my dick.

I couldn't wait much longer. I had to have her.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she moved her hands to her belt and once again started to unhitch it.

"Stop," I commanded once again.

I desperately wanted to be the one to peel her clothes off and touch every inch of her silky skin before sinking myself deeply into her just as I had imagined doing.

I made my way down to her jeans and slowly unbuttoned them, never dropping her eyes. She gazed at me so seductively it took all I had to not tear her clothes off and consume her without hesitation.

I slid the zipper of her jeans down. I saw no trace of panties.

_Fuck._

Her hips weaved from side to side as she tried to shake out of her pants. My eyes followed each movement from left to right until she started to roll her waist in circles, forcing me to look away before I came just watching her.

I lifted my hands and wrapped them around her, resting my fingers on the top of her perfectly round ass. I tugged the hem of her pants down and let my hands explore the newly exposed skin. Her pants drifted over her butt, down her thighs, and around her ankles. She lifted each leg and let me tug her feet free.

When I had discarded her jeans on the floor beside us, I stood again to look at her. She stood proud and strong in front of me. In her complete nakedness, I was finally able to capture her entire essence. Beauty, sensuality, and lust emanated from her, making her all the more enticing.

"My turn," I said.

Without faltering, she stepped toward me and lifted her hands to my chest. Her thin, nimble fingers weaved their way down my shirt quickly, unbuttoning each button with impeccable precision.

When she reached the bottom, she moved her hands to my shoulders and pushed the shirt off me. Her touch on my skin made my heart pound so loudly I was sure she could hear it, but if she did, she made no mention.

My pants were next. She moved with rigor, knowing just how to remove my pants with the least resistance. Professional indeed.

The anticipation that had been building in the week since my last visit crashed around me as I realized that I was here, with her, once again. She was more than I could have ever imagined or could believe truly existed in a woman.

In the end, we stood facing each other, fully nude and completely exposed. I sunk down into the large, leather chair by my side without letting my eyes drop hers. The electricity between us sparked violently, desperate for us to come together to allow the heavy current to flow through our hands and lips and bodies.

She stood silently for a moment, almost as if she were appraising me, but her eyes never broke contact with mine. My body was buzzing with excitement and need that grew stronger with each aching second that passed without her tender touch.

There were so many options for her to explore; she took her time looking me up and down with her bottom lip between her teeth. My body buzzed with excitement and need with each aching second that passed without her tender touch. I felt my eyes roll back in my head in anticipation when she finally sank to her knees in front of me.

Chills ran up my spine as she trailed her fingers along my inner thigh. She bent down and followed with her lips, leaving the wetness of her hot mouth on my skin. When she reached the top of my thighs, I sucked in a deep breath and shut my eyes, waiting restlessly for her lips to fall on the part of me that wanted her most.

Her tongue traced the crevice where my thigh met my torso, making me groan in desperate need. Just when I thought she was going to take my stiff cock into her mouth she moved swiftly to the other side and repeated her actions.

My dick was as hard as steel. She was making me wild. Her smell, her touch, her face, it all drew me under her intoxicating spell. I wasn't sure how much more of her endless taunting I could take.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, I felt the warm wetness of her mouth sink down over my cock, pulling it deeply inside. I growled animalistically when she pulled me so far into her that I felt the tip of my dick nudge the back of her throat.

It took every ounce of restraint in my body to keep from exploding right then and there.

I looked down at her, watching as she surrounded me fully with her pouty, pink lips, pulling back devastatingly slow and exposing my dick to the cool air.

I moaned at the sight of her as she clutched my throbbing erection with her taut lips. She moved in a delicious rhythm, pulling back and pushing forward onto me. She sucked me and licked me to the brink of pure satisfaction.

When I felt myself about to cum, I placed my hand on the side of her head, gently trying to push her off of me. She moved back slowly, but as she withdrew, she grazed her teeth along the edges of my swollen cock and I tumbled over the edge, shooting my hot cum into her mouth.

"Fuck," I spat when she sank down onto me again, letting each drop fall down her throat.

I took a moment to compose myself before I looked down at her. She licked her lips mischievously while a devilish smile danced on her lips. She had meant to make me cum so quickly.

"I didn't want to do that," I complained.

I didn't know who the fuck I was trying to fool, because she had just given me the best blow job of my life, but I had wanted this to be about more than just me. Her lips and her tongue had worked together mercilessly to drive me over the brink of insanity. Just as it was when I first met her, I knew it was true now; this woman owned me body and soul.

"Sorry," she whispered sarcastically, turning around to scoop her shirt off the floor. "It was nice to see you."

I chuckled lightly at her dismissal and reached up to grab her hips before she could turn and walk away. I pulled her forward and she fell onto me, straddling my legs so her breasts were dangling invitingly in my face.

I heard a shallow gasp from her lips before her hands wove up through my hair and she leaned forward, closer to me.

All it took was a slight lift of my chin for my lips to find her erect nipples. I pulled one into my mouth and sucked. She moaned and ground her hips down onto me, the wetness of her cunt sliding back and forth over my thigh.

"Harder," she pleaded.

I did as she asked and sucked harder, more urgently, against her breast. I could feel her breathing becoming more labored and erratic under my touch. Her fingers dug into my scalp as my lips parted and I nipped at her with my teeth.

I finally released one hard nipple and moved to the other, repeating the same erotic movements as before. She was becoming louder and more excited with each passing moment, her hips vibrating over me, and I fed her exhilaration with lustful movements and stimulating kisses.

My dick was pulsing under her once again, just begging to be nurtured. I reached under her with my hand and stroked my length back and forth. Hard again.

"Do you want me?" the temptress breathed into my neck. I felt her teeth nibble at the edges of my ear and I snapped.

I grabbed her ass tightly in one of my hands and growled at her. "Fuck yes."

Without direction, she reached under her and pushed my hand away from my dick. She wrapped her warm hand around my length and positioned herself on top of me. I heard the faint sound of a plastic wrapper being torn open before she ran a condom quickly down my hardness.

Little by little, she lowered herself onto me. I closed my eyes in anticipation, the slow, measured pace driving me insane.

I felt the tip of my cock push past her entrance. I groaned and bit my lip as she fell further onto me. I could feel her warm pussy tighten as she enveloped me fully.

When her ass came to rest on my thighs, she stilled and I opened my eyes. She was staring at me, her eyes hooded and full of lust. She seemed wanted me just as desperately as I wanted her.

"Fuck me," I begged.

I heard her chuckle at my needy request before she lifted her hips from where she rested on my thighs. I felt the muscles in her wet pussy clench tightly as she rose painstakingly slow.

She dropped down roughly and I grunted, grinding my teeth to keep myself from going overboard. She was so tight, so perfect. I wanted to do so many things to her, with her.

Her pace quickened as she moved swiftly up and down my cock. Her hair flew wildly around her, beckoning me to run my hands through it.

I reached up and snaked my hand around her neck, grasping the loose tendrils tightly, pulling her in closely so that my lips could reach the delicious skin of her throat. I placed lustful kisses there as she moved in a steady rhythm against me, releasing a moan when the sensations threatened to overwhelm her.

I felt every move, every tremble and quiver as she writhed on top of me. A familiar burning sensation started to churn in my stomach and I knew I was close. I forced myself to breathe, unwilling to cum before I had given her all that she deserved. Half of the pleasure I craved so desperately was watching, hearing, and feeling her as she came all over my dick.

Her movements became more erratic as she drew near to her release as well. Moans escaped from her lips that rang in my ears and made me want to explode. She needed to cum.

I reached forward and pinched her clit between my two fingers, teasing it gently. That was all it took to send her bounding over the edge. She cried out forcefully and fell over onto me.

As her cunt muscles milked my pulsing dick, I thrust up into her two more times before I also fell over the edge. My hot cum tore from me forcefully, a feral moan escaping my lips as the waves of pleasure consumed me. She moved on top of me, slowly and gently, until she knew there was nothing left.

We sat there for a moment after release, enveloped in each other and gasping for breath. My legs, my hands, my mind were all numb. I was sure that she was the best I had ever had and I immediately wanted her again.

After a few minutes, she lifted herself off of me and stood, facing me with that expressionless mask she wore so often as she motioned for me to give her the used condom. I pulled it quickly off my dick and handed it to her. I was stricken with a faint sense of emptiness while I watched her saunter into the bathroom and shut the door.

Once she was out of my sight, I released a prisoned breath that I had been unconsciously holding. I ran my hands through my unkempt hair and pulled the bronze strands roughly.

I stood up sluggishly and stumbled. My legs were not quite awake, so I stretched them out before tugging on my pants. My mind was reeling with images of her all over me. On my dick. On my lap with her breasts in my face.

As I finished buttoning my shirt, the bathroom door finally opened and she walked out, dressed in a maroon tracksuit. She walked over to me quickly and lifted her hands to brush the wrinkles from my shirt.

"Will I see you again?" she purred.

I nodded silently in confirmation, solidifying my plans in my mind to make this trip a part of my weekly routine, and followed her as she led me to the door. She turned back to glance at me over her shoulder and I felt a twinge of sadness rush through me. I didn't want to leave her.

She led me to the elevator just outside the door to her room and hit the button. A bell chimed, breaking the silence between us as the elevator doors pulled open.

I turned back to her before I entered and pulled her gently to me. I could see the apprehension in her eyes as she thought I might try to kiss her. I knew the rules; so instead, I bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, trying to communicate all the love and desire and desperate need through the simple chaste expression.

Without a word, I turned and walked into the elevator. My eyes held hers until the metal doors slid closed between us.


	2. Pleasure

First of all, thank you so much for the support you all have given me with this. The first chapter went over surprisingly well. I hope to make you just as happy with this chapter!

To my fab betas, AydenMorgan and Maggieloo402, thank you for all your help! My twitter girls, you rock my socks off. Follow me one twitter if you'd like, I'm writerinmydream.

I had the pleasure of meeting two wonderful women this weekend for a TwiFandom Getaway. It was amazing and I am a better person for knowing them. It makes me feel very lucky to have found this fandom and all of you wonderful people.

In case you didn't already know, SM owns Twilight and a crappy new book about Bree.... *grrrrrrr*

I'll stop rambling. This is BPOV of the first chapter. It's very different, don't worry! ENJOY!

* * *

"Listen to me, Bella. You have been working for me for a fucking month, that's it. You do what I tell you to do, not the other way around. Do you understand?" James spat at me from behind his desk.

I sat across from him in a cold metal chair, wishing I had never been so stupid as to think I could actually do this.

"I understand," I mumbled, watching him as he slapped a black file on his desk, motioning for me to pick it up.

"Michael Newton. Big shot lawyer downtown. He's requested you specifically," he said. "He's a new client; it's your job to make him feel _welcome._"

I reached forward to pick up the file, watching as James shot a quick glance down my shirt. Sitting up straight, I rolled my eyes before opening the folder in my lap.

The picture clipped to the inside cover was of a young man, mid-thirties if I had to guess. He had golden brown hair and kind blue eyes. His suit was dark and fitted against his muscular frame, finished with a purple silk tie that matched the material of his pocket square.

He looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine, devastatingly sleek and stylish. I didn't understand how men that looked like him needed to pay for sex. I was sure that there was a woman out there that would die to be in such a handsome man's company.

James once explained to me the logic of of his business. These men were important, the _crème de la creme_ of Chicago as he put it. They were business owners or lawyers that didn't have the time to go out and find a woman to please them. They weren't looking for bullshit and drama, they just wanted to get fucked. They came to James for that and only that, knowing he offered the best girls around.

Somehow, I was one of them.

James had found me a month ago, working at a diner, making pennies for tips. He was sleek and suave, begging me to meet with him, insisting he could offer me a better life.

I never knew that life would come at such a price.

Now, one month later, I was looking at a picture of the man that wanted to buy me. This handsome man wanted to touch me and fuck me and God knows whatever else, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Alice told me you have an appointment today," he started. "A repeat client?"

I nodded slowly, closing the folder and putting it back on the desk in front of me. The client he was referring to was Edward, a man I had seen three times since I started here. Today would be our fourth encounter.

"Good. I'm glad to see that. Don't be late," he said as he stood up and walked around the desk.

He stopped by my side and sat down in the chair next to me, leaning over too close to me. I felt his hot breath on my cheek as he inched his way towards me, nestling his nose in my hair.

"You smell delicious, Bella. Do you know what a tease you are?"

His cheap cologne wafted up my nose, making me swallow back the bile that erupted in my throat. The chains around his neck scratched against each other as the gold ring on his pinky finger tapped restlessly on the chair behind me.

He was trying his best to over power me, for the hundredth time trying unsuccessfully to get into my pants.

I leaned away from him, turning to look him dead in the eyes. His expression changed as he saw the disgust in my glare, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"I own you, Bella. I can have you whenever I want. Don't forget it," he hissed as he shot up from his chair and stomped out the door.

I released a captured breath, finally able to breathe without him all over me. James had a terrifying a way of making me feel trapped and under his constant eye, never able to escape him. That was one of the ways he kept all his girls in check, intimidation.

I stood from the chair sluggishly, wishing I could go home and hide under the protection of my warm blankets.

This was one of the days where I couldn't even look at myself, ashamed of what I had become. Helpless against my new life, I walked out the door and down the hall to find Alice.

"Bella, you have mail," she chirped as I rounded the corner into the front office.

I blinked against the bright lights of the massive crystal chandelier that above our heads. It was a constant reminder of how Midnight Sun was portrayed to the upper class men in this city. Perfectly clean and bright, never faltering, always beautiful and enchanting.

"I do?" I said, leaning over the side of the white marble desk.

"It's a red envelope," Alice said happily.

I looked from her to the red envelope she was waving in her hands, swallowing the thick lump that had just formed in my throat. I took in a shaky breath, noticing that the paper matched that of the pile of letters that sat hidden in my bedside drawer.

I reached up to snatch the envelope out of Alice's hand before she peeled it open herself, knowing she wouldn't hesitate if I let her hold it for much longer.

"Alice, let me see it," I snapped, trying again to get the letter from her petite hands. I was willing to take her down if I had to.

"Just fucking give it to her, Alice," a sassy voice said from behind me.

I turned to look over my shoulder, coming face to face with Rosalie as she walked past me. She approached Alice cautiously, eying me mischievously as she crept around the corner of the front desk.

I smiled lightly as I took a step in the opposite direction, around the other side. Alice giggled and held the letter high above her head and Rose and I pounced on her. Laughter erupted from all of us as Alice tried desperately to keep the red envelope from us.

What Alice seemed to always forget was that she was shorter and more petite than Rosalie or I.

"Damn it!" she shouted as I ripped the letter from her hands. "It's no fair you two have legs like the Empire State Building."

Rosalie and I laughed as Alice shrugged her shoulders and pouted, crossing her small arms tightly across her chest. It was hard not to smile when around her because pure and honest happiness seeped from her every pore.

Alice was my best friend in Chicago. I met her the first day I came to work at Midnight Sun, and from that day on we had rarely been apart. She was smart and quirky, her personality matching her pixie like appearance.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was another story. Before I came, Rose was the star. In this business you needed brains and beauty, both of which she was overwhelmingly blessed with. She was tall and thin, a perfect female specimen. So it was only natural that she would be the most popular with the clients. That was until I came along.

James had such high hopes for me when I first arrived. Rosalie fell from the spot light as James pushed me on the men that came here, knowing that someone new would enthrall them. She was naturally threatened by me, and all the _newness _I had to offer.

After gaining back her customers she started to open up, but it took some time. As I established myself and became less of a threat, we grew closer.

"Thank you," I said to Rose as she handed me the envelope.

I heard a sigh come from beside me where Alice was leaning over onto the desk, staring intently into the appointment book.

"Don't think you're going to get away with not reading that before your appointment," she teased.

I smiled and nodded, slipping a finger between the folds of the envelope, dragging it along the sealed edge.

"Ouch!" I hissed, pulling my hand away quickly. "Paper cut."

I shoved my finger into my mouth to lick the salty blood from my hand. Alice huffed and Rose laughed as I winced in pain.

"_Open it!"_ Alice spat.

My mind was racing as I traced the edges of the envelope with the tip of my finger, wondering who the man was that had touched it before. Whoever he was, he had me daunted.

Majestic words shone up at me from the page, making my heart hurt from the beauty of it all. Somehow, the writer of these letters managed to make me feel real, alluring...wanted.

I opened the envelope finally, pulling the white paper from inside. I read it quickly, my heart bounding wildly in my chest. The script was always the same, long and elegant, drifting across the page beautifully. The words changed, but the meaning behind them stayed the same.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Until then, a thousand kisses; but give me none in return, for they set my blood on fire._

"Who the fuck _is _this guy," I mumbled to myself after I took in the letter for the fourth time.

I shook my head slowly from side to side, baffled by the words before me. Each time one came, it was filled with more mystery and riddles than the one before. I was bewildered by these anonymous thoughts that left me in constant wonder.

No one had ever spoken to me the way the man writing these letters had. His sentiment rained down on me, coursing through my body like fire. Even though I didn't know him, he warmed me to the core.

"Bella, your appointment will be here any minute," Rosalie reminded me.

I looked up from the letter and at the clock on the wall. I was surprised to see I only had a few minutes to prepare.

"Who is it?" Alice asked as I stuffed the red envelope into my purse.

"It's Edward," I said quietly.

"Oh," she said, looking up at me with wide, bright eyes.

I heard Alice and Rose giggle behind me as I went to the door of my room and walked in.

0o~0o~0o~0o

The elevator shut slowly in front of me. I let out a heavy sigh, reaching out and resting one hand on the gold doors in front of me. My head fell forward and I shut my eyes, relishing in the memory of all that had just transpired.

His hauntingly beautiful green eyes floated on the back on my eyelids, making my heart skip a beat. The way my fingers weaved into the delicate strands of his brassy, unkempt hair sent chills up my spine. Everything about him was alluring, and I felt it deep down in my stomach as it twisted into a tighter knot.

His hands were like fire on my skin, teasing and taunting me enough that I thought I might go mad. The things his body did to mine when we were pressed together were more than sensational.

Not once since I had started at Midnight Sun had I been able to climax with a client. It just didn't happen. My body didn't belong to me during those times, so asking for what I needed could never happen.

With Edward, my body wouldn't stop. I was comfortable, more so than with any other man. Right from the start, he was someone I enjoyed. At times it felt like he only wanted to satisfy me, not the other way around.

From the first minute I met him, on the street outside Midnight Sun, he was constantly in my mind. Who was he, really? Why did he need to come _here, _of all places?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. I refused to let myself feel anything for any man I met through my work. He was paying me for sex for God's sake. I swallowed hard, stuffing my feelings back into my body so they couldn't get me in trouble.

"Bella?" Rosalie called from down the hall.

I let my hand drop from the elevator doors, sliding down the gold plates that had separated him from me. One last glance in the reflective metal and I turned, walking through the lobby towards her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You okay?" she asked.

I shrugged and nodded silently, not wanting to approach the subject of Edward.

"Your cell phone was just vibrating," she informed me, pointing to my purse that rested behind the front desk.

"Oh. Thanks."

I walked behind the desk to retrieve my bag, pulling my cell phone out of its pocket. I flipped it open, groaning when I saw the number from the missed call.

"Who was it?" Rose asked tenderly.

"Fucking bill collectors," I spat as I snapped shut my phone and tossed it on the table.

There was a voice mail message to go along with the call, but I had no intention of listening to it. I already knew what they wanted.

I had spent most of my life with my father, Chief of Police Charlie Swan, in the small town of Forks, Washington. I loved the quiet and peacefulness of the mountains. There was nothing more serene than running through the woods, surrounded by nothing other than a gentle green and a wafting mist. There was no noise, no stress, just me and the wonderful silence of the woods.

But, Charlie died of cancer a year ago and I had nothing holding me in Forks. When my mother had become sick and needed me, it took not even a minute for me to pack my things and get on the fastest place.

That was almost two months ago, and I have no plans on leaving. But from the moment I arrived, I had been bombarded with calls from bill collectors. Each call was another person looking for payment for procedures my mom had received. The only problem was that there was no money to pay them.

I had no job and no money when I got here. I wandered around aimlessly, trying to find some sort of job that I could make some decent money from. Nothing panned out, so I ended up accepting a position at a diner, where money, never mind customers, was rarely seen.

That's where James found me, took me, and turned me into one of his prized beauties. A hooker.

I never understood how someone could accept money for sex. It always seemed so dirty to me. Strangers with their hands all over you. Sweating and grunting while they did ungodly things. When the hospital informed me that my mother's insurance had been canceled, it had become clear that I would go to any length to earn the money she needed. She had to foot her own medical bills… a feat which was nearly impossible for her.

The first week at Midnight Sun was agonizing. I cried all the way through my encounter with my first John, and then vomited for hours in the bathroom, Alice holding my hair and trying her best to comfort me.

Things changed when I got my first envelope of cash, and it contained over one thousand dollars for four days work. I rifled through the package, amazed by the stack of hundreds tucked securely inside. Somehow, unknown to me, it made what I was doing seem a little less disgusting.

"Why don't you just ask James for a loan? I'm sure he'd give you one," Rosalie asked with pity in her eyes, snapping me out of her thoughts.

"No," I snorted. "I'd owe him too much. He would hang it over my head and I can't have him gaining more power over me. This shit is enough," I said, motioning around the room.

Rosalie sighed, picking nervously at her nails. "I can try to come up with something," she said dully.

"It's alright, Rose. I'll think of something."

I pulled my purse from behind the counter and shuffled towards the elevator. Pressing the button for down, I looked back at my two friends leaning casually against the front desk. They were laughing at something, and despite everything, it made me smile inside.

They were two of the most wonderful people I'd ever known, and couldn't feel any luckier to have them. Looking up into the bright lights of the chandelier that hung above them, I couldn't help but wish I hadn't met them here.

I stepped outside into the hot afternoon sun, lifting my hand and waving for a cab. A yellow car swerved aggressively through traffic and slammed on his breaks at my feet.

Pulling open the door, I jumped in and directed him to my house. He sped away from the curb and ten minutes later I was walking up the stairs to my mother's old, dingy apartment.

"Mom?" I called out as I walked through the door. The smell of something burning lingered in the air. I dropped my keys and bag on the floor and darted across the living room, into the kitchen.

"Mom!" I shouted at my mother as she sat static at the kitchen table.

A frying pan was engulfed in red and orange flames on the stove. I rushed to the cabinet, pulling a box of baking powder out and dumping it over the pan. Once it was doused, I turned back to my mother.

"What's wrong, mom? Didn't you see the fire?" I barked at her.

She sat silent and as still as marble, an empty look in her eyes.

"Mom?" I said again, kneeling down in front of her.

Her chest rose and fell shallowly underneath her worn and tattered flannel nightgown. Her hair was unkempt and I could smell body odor wafting from her.

I had only stayed at Alice's for one night, thinking she was well enough to be on her own.

"Why didn't you put out the fire, mom?"

I sighed heavily, wishing that she would just talk to me. After her stroke, she had her good days and her bad. The doctors assured me she was ready to leave the hospital; that she was fully capable of taking care of herself. It was becoming more and more apparent that they were wrong.

"Mom," I said loudly, shaking her frail knees before me.

She didn't answer.

Anxiety tore through me, knowing something obviously wasn't right. She wasn't responding to me at all.

"Mom, can you hear me?" I screeched, the panicked tone of my voice giving me chills.

Still nothing.

I stood up quickly and ran to get my cell phone from the purse I had dropped on the floor. I flipped it open, cursing when it didn't turn on. I slammed it hard into the palm of my hand, relieved when the screen light finally brightened.

I dialed the three numbers quickly, my heart racing as I hurried back into the kitchen.

"911. What's you emergency?" a calm voice came from the line.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Loved it? Leave a review, I always answer!!**


	3. Breaking the law

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank you all for the support you have given me with this story. All of you that have faved or alerted me, I appreciate you. Those that are kind enough to review, I adore you as well. I hope I respond well to any comments or questions you have had!

A special thank you to my beta's... Maggieloo402 and AydenMorgan. Without you this story would be lost! And to my twitter girls, I love you all!! You can follow me on twitter if you'd like. I post teasers and talk dirty sometimes... (at)writerinmydream

There is a reference in this chapter from a movie, and it's NOT Pretty Woman. lol You get a special prize if you get it right!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

"The guys a total asshole. He has been going under the radar for far too long. We are so close to nailing him on something, I can taste it," my brother said intently from across the dining room table.

I sat silently and listened as Jasper went on and on about the crime rate in Chicago and how prostitution was taking over. I couldn't even look at him, so I pushed around the food on the plate in front of me, my sudden loss of appetite keeping me from actually taking a bite.

"How do you expect to get him if he's got people on the inside? You can't expect me to believe that there aren't some high profile jerks going to Midnight Sun," my father said.

"That's the fucking problem. I can't get past the people who keep giving him a heads up."

I looked quickly around the room, avoiding any eye contact with my older brother, Jasper. I knew exactly who he was talking about, and felt terrible because I had just come from there myself.

"Let's not talk about this at the dinner table, please?" my mother, Esme said sternly. "It turns my stomach."

"Sorry, mom," Jasper said.

I felt a temporary moment of relief before the attention was turned toward me once again.

"Edward, how are things with you?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine," I answered simply.

There was never much for me to say when I was asked about my life. I had work, and that was all. I didn't have the heart to tell her that when I wasn't working, I spent most of my time staring out the window of my apartment, toward the city in front of me, wishing that I had something else, something greater, something to fill the gaping hole in my chest.

I wanted to scream that I was angry, and lonely, and bitter. I had closed myself off from the world, and it was my fault that I had nothing. I was nothing, and no one. My heart was black and full of hurt, something that could never be changed. No one deserved to have to put up with me; someone dark, and angry, and sad.

I ate the rest of my dinner silently, listening to my family as they talked happily about life and work.

Emmett told us about teaching and how his students were constantly trying to scam him. I had to laugh, imagining Emmett surrounded by a bunch of whining teenagers. He was big and brooding and not someone I would mess with if I didn't know him.

As he shoved another bite of lasagna into his mouth he told us about the girl he was dating. She was a teacher as well and they had met when he helped her get a bag of chips out of a vending machine that was holding them hostage.

I couldn't help but notice the sympathetic look Esme gave me when Emmett announced his intentions to marry her someday.

"Edward," she started.

"Don't," I snapped at her, silencing everyone around me.

She sighed heavily, looking between my father and I. I knew they pitied me, but I didn't want it or need it. I harbored enough hatred for myself without them making me feel worse. I didn't need the reminder of what my life had become.

The awkward silence was finally broken when Jasper thankfully changed the subject.

He spoke animatedly about large cases he had been working on since his promotion to Northern Illinois District Attorney. He was looking for something big to impress the Mayor. I swallowed hard when I thought back to his reference about Midnight Sun.

After dinner,everyone walked back into the living room, but I lingered behind. I moved out of the dining room and in the other direction, towards the library. I wandered up the stairs to the second floor, down the hall and into the massive room at the end.

My mother was an avid reader. She would spend hours in this room reading stories of wild adventures or everlasting love. Over the years, her collection had grown to be something massive. Now someone could find just about anything in here.

I wandered slowly down the aisles of books, inhaling the musty smell that lingered in the air. It reminded me of when I was a kid, and she would bring me up here with her. Some days I spent just as much time in this room as she did.

I found the book I was looking for easily. I had known exactly where it was, mainly because I had read it many, many times. I looked through the old, weathered book, smiling when I read the words that were written so beautifully on the antique pages.

It was a book of poems, written by famous men throughout the ages. Each page told a different story of love and desperation. I could recite most of it word for word.

I heard the echo of laughter trail into the room and moved to rejoin my family downstairs. I took the book with me, placing it on the hallway table by the door.

I tried my best to listen to the conversation that surrounded me, but my thoughts were lost in the pages of that book. The words would soon be traced, and sealed in a red envelope.

OoOoOoOoOo

Dear Isabella,

Words can never tell you, however, form them, transform them anyway, how perfectly dear you are to me, perfectly dear to my heart and soul.

I folded the paper gently into thirds and stuffed it into the red envelope on my desk. Frustration wracked my brain as I trailed my tongue down the edge of the envelope, sealing my silent words inside.

The day I saw her standing on the sidewalk I was captivated instantly. I knew from the moment her eyes met mine that I could not rest until I found out who she was. I followed her, for no other reason than to watch her. I was enchanted by her every movement.

I would never have guessed that she would walk up the steps to the building that hid the secret layer of Midnight sun.

The minute the door closed behind her, and she was lost from view, my heart sank.

Regardless of the harsh feelings I held toward her occupation, I continued to watch her. Every afternoon, when I left work, I would find myself wandering the streets around Midnight Sun, hoping she would appear. I kept quiet and hidden, not wanting to let on that I was near.

I could never allow myself to have a woman like her. She was more than beautiful and she emanated strength, something I hadn't felt in a long time. My mind, and my heart, was shut off to any emotion that was volatile and unpredictable. I needed structure and reliability. This woman was wild and sensual. I refused to let myself fall again.

I knew I could never be enough for her. Every part of me knew that I could never satisfy her, give her what she needed, what she deserved. I was empty, and broken, parts of a shattered whole that could never be fully repaired. She was complete and she needed someone just as strong and spirited as she was. I knew I could never be what she needed.

As the days went by, I became increasingly restless. Thoughts of her body tangled with other strange men plagued me night and day. I tossed restlessly in my sleep, unable to rid myself of the visions of her perfect body being touched by someone other than me.

I could feel myself slipping. The rules I had made to protect myself were giving way, and even thought I hardly knew her, her essence was already seeping into my system, leaving me hungry for more.

These letters were my only connection to the deep emotion that I felt inside. The long-buried emotion had begun making itself known again the moment I saw her, but my heart was still too heavily guarded to allow the emotion reign free. As I poured my heart into the words I wrote, the heavy emotion inside of me was allowed to break free from its cage for just a moment, just long enough to remind me how it felt to want someone.

I sighed heavily and stood from my desk, grabbing the letter. I scribbled the address across the front of the envelope and walked out of my house, dumping the letter into the mailbox as I passed.

I always felt a surge of relief when the red envelope slid into the metal box. It was almost as if writing down the words filled with such raw emotion temporarily removed the heavy weight of pain from my shoulders. I was able to tell her how I felt, without risking my heart at the same time.

I walked through the front doors of Chicago Memorial Hospital, mechanically making my way straight to the elevators inside. As I pressed the button to the floor that my office was on, my mind raced back to the emptiness that consumed me yesterday as the elevator doors slid shut between Bella and I.

I couldn't help but think I saw a hint of sadness deep in her eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and refocused my attention on the familiar path to my office.

I walked into my office, nodding a quick hello to my secretary, Lauren. Yesterday had been my day off so I wasn't surprised when I saw a stack of patient files placed menacingly on my desk.

My office was cold, sterile. There was only one photo of my family that sat on the top shelf next to the door, covered in dust. Medical books, charts and reference manuals were strewn about, on the tables, on the chairs, even on the floor.

I sat down, switched on my computer, and got to work. I was about half way through my stack of files when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

I looked up as the door pushed open and cocked my head to the side, wondering why my father was in my office. I raised my eyebrows in question before he began.

"I need your help," he started. "There is a woman that has just been checked in that's non-responsive to stimulation but breathing and fully conscious. She's got a history of stroke and was here about a month ago."

I stood up out of my chair quickly, grabbed the white lab coat that hung over my chair, and followed him out the door.

"Daughter says she came home last night to a fire in the house. The woman had been cooking but was unresponsive when she arrived."

I nodded curtly in response, mentally calculating the procedure for such a case as we neared the woman's room.

We moved quickly down the hall to the elevators, and I pressed the button for down. Although my father was the chief of surgery in this hospital, it was more than known that I, somehow, had become known for my ability to heal when others couldn't.

I followed Carlisle down the hall to the Intensive Care Unit. The walls were white and a harsh neon glare ricocheted from them. Gurneys and medical devices littered the halls, becoming more abundant as we got closer to the ICU.

He led me to a room in the far corner of the unit. I looked through the window as I approached, and saw a flash of long brown hair. Long, luscious, shiny hair, that curled a bit at the tips as it wafted down her shoulders.

It was her.

I would have moved to hide from view, but the horrid look in her eyes stopped me. I stood frozen where I was, unable to break free of the anguished look that she wore. A violent pain stabbed its way through my chest at the sight of her. The pained look in her eyes took my breath away and stopped my restlessly beating heart.

I was thankful that she couldn't see me from where she stood. Her gaze was intent on the woman lying in the bed at her side.

Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair matted to the sides of her face. She looked exhausted.

"Edward?" Carlisle called to me as he noticed I had stopped next to the window.

I turned to look at my father as he stood by the door to the room, waiting. I nodded, motioning to him to go in. Once he passed through the door, I sunk back against the wall.

Indecision plagued my thoughts as I weighed my options. My desire to attempt to help her mother was trumped by the realization that I couldn't meet her here, in this situation. I fought against the urge to go inside the room, knowing that this was neither the time nor the place for her to see me. The last thing she needed was to have a _client_ there when she was going through something like this.

A client-- that's all I really was to her, even though she was so much more to me. I was just another faceless stranger that she must satisfy before getting her paycheck at the end of the week. To reveal myself now would only multiply the already abundant emotions she must be feeling at the moment, and from experience, I knew that it was unnecessary.

I leaned against the wall, watching her as she ran her hand through her mother's knotted hair. There was no response from the woman, and Bella started to cry.

It was almost unnatural, the pain that seared in the pit of my stomach when I saw the tears streaming down her pink cheeks. She was hurting, wounded, and I wanted nothing more than to go to her. Instead, I stood there like a frozen statue, knowing I my presence would be too much for her.

I watched Carlisle as he spoke to her, assuming he was informing her of the new doctor on the team. He looked around for me, not having realized I was not there. I was a coward, and selfish, for not wanting to show myself to her.

I stood there, like a gaping idiot, watching Bella as she cried. I took an automatic step forward when she leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Her cried turned into sobs, and I cursed quietly that I couldn't console her.

As I sat there, debating whether or not I should leave, two girls rushed into the room.

I peered inside hesitantly. Bella was immediately pulled to her feet and surrounded by flashes of blonde and brown hair. She gripped them both tightly, tears flowing like water down her face. At one point the smaller, dainty looking girl looked up, and I saw that she too was crying.

I watched, in awe, as the three of them comforted each other. As pleased as I was that she had people there to stand by her, I felt a twinge of jealousy inside me.

I was on edge and more than desperate to find out what exactly was wrong with her mother. If I couldn't be there for Bella, I would do my damnedest to fix her mother. Unable to sit by and watch any longer, I turned and walked away, retreating to the safety of my office.

_One week later....._

I couldn't help myself.

It had only been five days since the last time I had come to Midnight Sun. I was driving myself mad. Working with Bella's mother was trying, and things weren't going well. I had been lucky that I had been able to avoid Bella, leaving an unknowing Carlisle to dictate how things were proceeding.

I had been up for days, seeking some sort of answer that could help me heal her. The non-stop work was grating on me, and I needed a release. The pressure and frustration I felt from having to keep myself out of Bella's sight was wearing me thin.

Although I focused all my attention on avoiding her in public, I couldn't get enough of her behind closed doors. I refused to give in to my emotional desire for her, instead settling for what we could offer each other.

If by paying her, I was able to touch her and talk to her without having to voice my hidden feelings for her, so be it. As long as I could run my hands through her long, lustrous hair and taste her soft skin in my mouth, that would have to be enough for me.

It was both my best dream and my worst nightmare to let my emotions consume me. It was my dream in that I could make love to Bella the way I wanted to. I _wanted_ her to know of my deep feelings and possibly even return them. But the hard walls around my heart had only seemed to strengthen with the new feelings I was now hiding there.

It was also my worst nightmare, because I would finally open my heart to the same emotion that had destroyed me before. I was not yet ready to place that power in another woman's hands after the first had destroyed me so completely. So, for this, I trusted her with my body, and my body only. We could be connected physically if no other way.

"Lay down on the bed, please," I said gently.

Without question, she pulled off her clothes and lay down on her back. I stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at her naked body. She was luminous. I bit back the urge to speak, to ask her about her day and how she was doing, instead slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

It only took a moment before I was naked as well, and I leaned forward to kneel on the bed. I reached down beside me and picked up a tiny foot. She giggled lightly, and I looked up, surprised to hear her laugh.

"Is this okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm just a little ticklish." I smiled and chuckled to myself. I was going to have to remember that.

I sunk down into the bed, pulling her foot into one hand and cradling her calf with the other. Her toes were small and adorable as fuck as I ran my fingers over them. Another giggle erupted from within her small body.

"Sorry," she said, looking suddenly nervous.

"Never be sorry that you laugh. It's nice," I admitted, instantly wishing I had kept my mouth shut.

Her eyes brightened as she looked down at me. I dipped my head down and lightly grazed the tips of her toes with my lips. I heard her gasp, and felt her body tense.

"Relax," I whispered.

She explelled a waiting breath as I pulled her big toe into my mouth, nibbling at it gently with my teeth. She laughed again. I bit harder.

My tongue trailed the curves of her toes, moving up her foot painfully slow. I glanced up at her and my dick twitched, seeing her lay before me with her eyes closed.

My mouth lingered on the top of her foot, placing gentle kisses there. I ran my hands up and down her silky, smooth legs, nibbling at her shin, then her knee.

My wanting mouth met her thigh, and when I looked back up to see her response, I was pleased to see her sitting up with her eyes wide open and wild.

She was enjoying this. I could tell. I smiled lightly at the realization and turned my attention back to her long, enchanting legs.

"You don't have to do this," she said cautiously.

"I want to," I assured her.

I nipped at the inside of her thigh and she cried out, arching her back off the bed. The tips of my fingers edged towards her core as she writhed under my touch. Slowly, I edged my fingers between her folds and groaned. She was already wet.

Part of me wanted to think that I had made her this way. She was wet and ready because of how delicately I was touching and tempting her. What I couldn't tell her, I was showing her and her body was answering me the only way it could.

Another, more brutal side, knew that any woman would have this kind of reaction from being touched like this.

"You're wet," I said.

"Mmmm..." was all she said.

I smiled, my breath flowing over her hot skin, making her flesh prickle. My fingers moved higher yet, and I pressed one into her core.

My cock was aching and I wanted her desperately, but I needed her to come to my touch. Something in the back of my mind had convinced me that by pleasing her in this way, I might be worthy of this angel.

I moved my finger higher into her cunt, swirling it around, searching for the tender spot I was looking for. She bucked her hips and pressed herself down onto me, showing me she wanted more.

I slipped in a second finger, pressing harder into her. My mouth found the inside of her thigh and I traced a circle on her skin with my wet, needy tongue. The sound of her moans taunted me.

My fingers plunged into her with fervor as I lifted my head to bring my lips to her hot cunt. She moaned again, louder, sending waves of lust straight to my cock. My tongue darted out to tease her clit while I moved inside her.

I twisted my hand quickly and jumped when I heard her gasp. She clamped down onto my fingers as they rubbed inside her, moaning and writhing as she came hard. I held my breath, because if I didn't have something to distract myself, I would have cum right then with her.

Her erotic panting and gasping for air coursed through my body, making me feel on fire. I pulled my fingers out of her and quickly hovered over her, taking a condom from the table and slipping it over my dick. Covering her body with mine, I took her, pressing myself deep into her.

She moaned, and I felt it echo in the pits of my stomach.

I watched her as I thrust into her, feeling her hot cunt stretch for me. Her moist breath traveled over my chest as I hung over her. I looked down into her eyes while I drove into her again, and she smiled.

My heart crushed in my chest and I groaned. Not from the feeling of her below me, not from the way her skin felt pressed up against mine, but from the way she looked at me as I buried myself in her. Her eyes were bright and full of passion that I had never seen before.

She sent chills down me spine when my name escaped her lips in a low, almost silent whisper. I closed my eyes and looked away, feeling myself being dragged in deeper.

Suddenly feeling panicked and needing release, I pulled my cock out of her and thrust back quickly. I felt the walls of her cunt squeeze tight around me, urging me on.

I panted desperately into her neck, breathing the smell of her deep into my lungs. I moved harder, faster, inside her until finally, after one last thrust, I fell over the edge.

She shouted out seconds after I came, and as I rode out my orgasm, I held her tight through hers.

* * *

So?? What did you think? Please leave a review, they are very helpful! What is the movie reference people??


	4. Meeting Mike Newton

So, I've come to the conclusion that shorter chapters more often are the way to go for me. So yeah, this is a bit shorter, but still full off oodles of goodies!

Thank you to my wonderful beta, AydenMorgan, for doing such a wonderful job with this story. To my other beta, Maggieloo402, I miss you!!

To all the people who have faved and alerted this story, thank you! To those that have reviewed, you have a special place in my heart. I apologize for not responding to reviews last chapter, my computer is fail and am borrowing someone else's at the moment! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Enjoy, and as always, please review!

* * *

_He_ was touching _me_. In any other place and time that would be normal and welcomed, but here and now, it was surprising. In this place, in this room, it was my job to make a man feel good. _Not_ the other way around. I was more than caught off guard when Edward pressed his warm lips onto the tip of my toes, sending chills shooting through my body.

I insisted he didn't have to, feeling anxious and slightly uncomfortable at having the tables turned on me. Not once had a man wanted to please me first. Something in Edward's gentle, caring, wanting eyes told me not to question him.

Every hair on my body stood on edge from the delightful sensation his tongue in between my toes was doing to me. I let my eyes fall closed, making me hyper-sensitive to each nibble and lick of his mouth. I could feel the wetness start to pool between my thighs.

His hot breath traveled up the insides of my legs, stopping quickly to lick and tease the insides of my knees. I struggled to conceal a moan of intense pleasure, it escaping unwillingly when I felt his fingers find the wetness of my cunt.

Unfamiliar sensations coursed through me, settling in between my legs with a gentle hum. He put one long finger inside me, then another, turning and twisting his hands to find the spot where he could make me cum. How desperately I wanted him to find it.

Between pants and moans that were traitorously falling from my lips, he found what he was looking for. I gasped from the pure bliss of his touch as my body tensed and my orgasm plowed into me.

I looked down at him while I came, and the look in his eyes shook me almost as hard as my orgasm had. There was a sadness that was so intense I could feel it pass from him into the depths of my soul. He sat there, breathless and still, as I rode out the orgasm he had just selflessly given me.

Without a moment of hesitation, he was on top of me. There was no stopping in sight as he thrust his rock hard cock into me. I moaned again, silently cursing myself for being so careless when it came to a client. Regardless of what I was supped to do, or how I was supposed to act, he was driving me wild and I couldn't help but voice it.

He hovered over me, pushing in and pulling out slowly. Each inch of my aching pussy was filled with his manhood as he thrust hard into me. I clutched onto him with every ounce of power I had, my sudden need for him to consume me taking over.

He looked down at me, and my eyes met his. There were so many unspoken words that passed between us as we lay there writhing and moaning in each others arms.

Anxiousness crept up into my throat, caught off guard by the intense emotion that coursed from his body to mine. The unspoken feelings were almost too much for me to handle. Just as I was about to look away, unable to handle to passion that emanated from him, he looked away.

I felt the break in our gaze crash into my heart. The minute he looked away, I felt strangely empty and alone. Shaking off those errant thoughts quickly, I shifted my mind back to what I needed his body to feel.

He moved faster and harder inside of me, the desperation in his eyes had taken over his body. Fire and electricity seeped from my skin as he drove my body into a place of passion that I had never been before.

I whispered his name as I came on him, overcome by everything he was giving me. It was almost painful, the way I responded to him. There was such intense need; it hung over both of us, shielding us from the world.

I felt him tense and grip me harder; sinking his cock into me deeper than I thought it could ever go. He grunted and it coiled through my veins. He had permeated me.

We lay together, wrapped in each others arms, trying to steady our erratic breathing. I could feel his heart pounding as he rested on top of me.

He didn't move off of me, instead pulled me closer to him. I turned my body into his, so we were lying face to face on our sides. His eyes caught mine, and were so full of emotion it was hard to see. He looked panicked, and frustrated.

His brow furrowed and he let his eyes fall shut, but leaned his head forward to rest his face on my breast. I wasn't sure what to do. What had just happened between us bordered on crossing into another realm. But the look on his face kept me from saying anything.

He sighed a great, heavy sigh, lifted his face and looked me straight in the eye. It was more than obvious that he was fighting some sort of inner battle, and I was surprised to find myself wishing he would say something.

He lifted his hand to cup my face, rubbing light circles on my cheek with his thumb. I leaned my face into his hand, turning to kiss the inside of his palm because I couldn't kiss his lips. I looked up at him as I did, startled to see anger in his eyes.

"I have to go," he said quickly, dropping his hand and jumping out of bed. I watched in awe as he threw his clothes on quickly and stalked towards the door.

He hesitated for a moment as his hand reached for the handle of the door. I made no movement as he stood, still facing the door. A strange, unspoken tension had trickled into the room and I could feel it as it wafted over me.

He turned suddenly, to face me again. He looked despairing and it shook me. I had never seen someone with such sorrow. I immediately wanted to know why it was that someone as handsome and sensual as he could look so hopeless. I longed to pull him back to the bed and beg him to tell me.

Before I could say or do anything, he pulled the door open and walked out.

I lay in bed for a while, not ready to get up and face the real world. I was thrown by Edward, and how he was beginning to make me feel.

There were unsaid rules, and clearly written ones too. You _do not _fall for a client. There are so many reasons why this is so important. The most important being that he is a _client._ He pays for your body, not for the emotion and feelings that comes with it. Those things are to be left at the door.

Since I had started, it hadn't been much of a challenge to not develop feelings for the men that came here. Mostly I just did what I needed to do, and that was the end of it.

Edward, on the other hand, was quickly becoming something different, something dangerous. I could feel myself opening up to him, and that was a bad idea.

The rules of the business combined with my life and all the hard things I was going through, the last thing I needed was to fall for Edward.

I stood sluggishly, wishing that I could stay hidden beneath the covers for the rest of my life. It would be so much easier, and make me feel a lot better, if I could hide from all the problems that were beginning to swarm around me. I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better.

I walked slowly into the bathroom, turning on the shower and making sure the water was as hot as it could possibly be. I turned to get a towel, glancing quickly into the mirror in front of me. I ran my hands through my tousled hair, reminding myself of Edward. Each time his fingers weaved gently through my hair, it gave my chills.

I let my hands drop, and traced the edges of my neck, where only moments before his lips had been. The skin was red and puffy, with traces of teeth marks, and I smiled automatically. He had left a mark.

As the last of my reflection faded from the steam that had taken over the room, I turned to climb into the shower.

Hot water drenched me, taking my breath away. The heat seared my skin, burning the feel of Edward off of me. This was a habit of mine, taking a scalding hot shower after being with a client. Somehow, the intensity of the water rushing over me made me feel clean, as if it never happened.

As I stood there, letting the remnants of him wash away, I was surprised by the feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was normally relief, knowing I was clean again, today was sadness. Every trace of Edward was gone.

I shut the water off quickly and stepped out of the shower. I flinched against the burning, tingling sensation of my skin, grabbing body lotion from the cabinet by my side.

I lathered a bit of the silky, sweet smelling cream in my hands before bringing it to my arms, gently rubbing it over my aching skin. It soothed the burning feeling immediately, as I covered my entire body.

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, brushing my hair and making myself look as presentable as I could. I wanted desperately to get back to the hospital to see my mother, knowing I wouldn't be able to stay very long.

It had been a week since I had found her at home, with our house close to burning down. She had had another stroke, one that was worse, and more complicated than the first. She had been in the hospital, and unresponsive, since the day I had found her.

I tried my best to follow along with what the doctor was saying, but felt like I was failing miserably. Once he got the words "coma" and "may not ever wake up" out, I lost all concentration. Fear and anxiousness were always on my mind as I wondered how I was going to be able to take care of her.

There was no money; that was for sure. What I made from working at Midnight Sun went to paying for the rent and house bills. What little was left over was for food. Having my mother in the hospital and unable to work was going to make things worse, very soon.

Once I looked as put together as I could manage with the stress I was under, I left the room.

The elevator bell chimed, alerting me that it had arrived. As I took my first step towards the door, I heard someone call my name.

"Bella." a stern voice echoed through the front lobby

I swore silently, turning my head to smile lightly at James as he walked towards me.

"Where are you going?" he asked rudely.

"I was going to go for a run, then go see my mom," I answered quickly, just wanting to get out of there.

James knew what had happened to my mother. I had missed a day of work the first day she was in the hospital, and he called me a hundred times. Apparently, ill family is not a good enough excuse to miss an appointment.

Both Alice and Rose had offered to fill in for me, but he insisted I had to be here myself. His insensitivity and all around asshole behavior made me angry and bitter towards him. I had to bite my tongue though, needing this job almost as much as it needed me.

"You have a client that has requested your company tonight. I just spoke with him. He will meet you at the restaurant in two hours. I left the meeting place in your room."

I stood there and gaped at him as he glared at me angrily. I could tell he was waiting for me to question him, or talk back, so he could have an excuse to get rough with me. I refused to give him what he so badly wanted, so I just smiled and turned to walk back into my room.

After I closed the door to the room that was mine at Midnight Sun, I threw my hands to my mouth to cover the scream that erupted from my body. James was infuriating, and he was attacking me personally because I was the only one who wouldn't give him what he wanted.

He wanted me.

I walked slowly to my desk in the corner of the room, turning on the lamp that illuminated the room with dim light. There was a piece of paper with an address and name of a restaurant scrawled on top of it.

I knew the place I was to meet this client well, as I had been there several times before. It was chic, expensive and only the richest, most prestigious people dined there. I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing I was in for a long evening.

Thirty minutes later I was dressed in a short black cocktail dress with a pair of black stilettos. My skin was still burning from the heat from the shower, and I was miserable having to wear such a tight dress.

I walked out of my room, and back into the hallway, where I saw Rosalie directing a man into a room down the hall. She shut the door quietly, leaving him inside. When she noticed me, she waved and walked quickly back towards me, reaching for something on the office desk on her way.

"There's another one for you," she said, handing me a red envelope.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked down at the elegant script on the front. I couldn't help but smile, the worry I had about tonight washed away the instant I saw the letter.

"Thanks," I said, taking the envelope and stuffing it in my purse.

"You're not going to read it now?" Rose asked, looking disappointed.

"No, I'm going to wait. I have to go meet a client now."

Rose sighed, turning to walk back down the hall. "I still want to know what it says," she said over her shoulder.

I chuckled, shaking my head and hitting the button for the elevator. Alice and Rosalie had become incredibly curious about the letters and who they could possibly be from. At first, I had no problem sharing them, giving them insight as to what each red envelope contained.

Now, I felt a growing feeling of protectiveness inside me. Like I wanted to keep them for myself. The words inside each letter were getting more intense, and were becoming more important to me. This wasn't just a letter anymore. It was something much more.

Whoever was writing these letters knew me. They knew where I worked and knew a lot about who I was. You can't write a letter full of such emotion and intensity without knowing whom it is you are writing for.

I took the elevator to the lobby and walked outside, grabbing a cab that was waiting for me at the curb. Before long we were pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant, and I was standing outside looking through the massive window.

My hands were trembling and I tried to fight the nervousness that was settling in my stomach. I was meeting a new client tonight, and I knew it could go either way. If I was lucky, he'd be a gentleman. We'd have dinner and I'd try to enjoy myself a little. There was also the possibility that he could be a monster, and things would go bad very quickly.

I swallowed hard, trying to see through the window to the bar, where I was told he would be waiting. I had seen his picture before, so I was hoping to spot him right away.

I could feel the letter burning a hole in my pocket as I stood outside. I had wanted to hold off reading it, wanting to save it for when I was in my own home, and I could take the time to read it without distractions.

Curiosity was killing me though, so I stepped to the side of the building and pulled the red envelope from my bag. The writing was the same, my name and the address of Midnight Sun written beautifully across the front.

I tore it open, pulling the paper out and opening it quickly. I couldn't help but notice that my heart picked up its beat and I held my breath in anticipation.

Dear Isabella,

I already love in you your beauty, but I am only beginning to love in you that which is eternal and ever precious - your heart, your soul.

Beauty one could get to know and fall in love with in one hour and cease to love it as speedily; but the soul one must learn to know.

Believe me; nothing on earth is given without labor, even love, the most beautiful and natural of feelings.

I read the words over and over, each time feeling them seep further and further into my heart. I lifted my hand to wipe away the tears that blurred my vision, wanting to read it again. The passion and sentiment from the page before me pulled at my heart, and I choked back a sob that threatened to erupt from me.

Whoever wrote this made me want to scream and cry and hold onto him until I had no strength in me left. How could someone say such things in a letter, but say nothing to my face? It was cruel, and painfully wonderful.

I folded the letter back up and put it back into my bag. I did my best to adjust myself, making sure I looked at myself in the reflection of the window before I entered. Searching the bar, my eyes fell on who I was looking for.

"Hello," I said as I approached the man that was sitting quietly at the corner of the bar.

He turned to look at me, and his warm, gentle eyes surprised me. He was dressed in a suit, just as he was in his picture. His sandy blonde hair glimmered in the dimly lit light, and his sky blue eyes bore into me. His good looks and compassionate smile gave me chills.

"Isabella?" he asked, his voice full of kindness and excitement.

I nodded, sliding into the seat at his side. He motioned for the bartender, who came right over to take my drink order.

"White wine," I whispered.

I was anxious, and his looks didn't do anything but make things worse. My wine came quickly, and I took a big sip to try and calm myself.

"Nervous?" he asked, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a sly smile.

I nodded again, smiling and looking away from him. I could feel my cheeks redden and I silently cursed myself for not being able to control my emotions. I had been doing this for months. I should be better at this.

"Well don't be. I'm really a nice guy," he said, running his fingers across the top of my hand that was clutching my wine glass. "Shall we go to our table?"

He stood, pulling a wad of hundreds from his pocket and tossing one onto the bar. I stood there awkwardly, knowing he needed change. I was surprised when he turned to me and lifted his hand to direct me from the bar.

I walked quickly to where the hostess was standing, already holding two menus in her hands.

"Right this way, Mr. Newton."

* * *

So? Whatcha think of this story so far? Why not leave a review and tell me!! Please. It really does help with writing when I read your reviews!!


	5. Who I Really Am

For a story that was supposed to be light and fluffy perviness, it is not turning out that way! If you have read my other stories, then you won't be surprised that angst and heartache seeps from me veins. Sorry, ladies.

Thank you so much to my beta, Maggieloo402, who took time out from handing with the hubs to beta this for me. I love you and tell your man I thank him for letting me have you back!!

To the people who have alerted and faved this story, thank you so much. I hope to keep you very happy with this! And to those that review, you hold a special place in my heart.

**IMPORTANT: **My other story, Battle Wounds, has been nominated for an award for Best Angst in the Silent Tear Awards. If you could go and vote for it (and read it!), that would be amazing. The link is on my profile. I also have a blog, check it often as I post teasers there!! Follow me on twitter!!! Ayden, I miss you. Hope you're having a great time!

That's it.... I think. ENJOY!!

* * *

Renee Swan had suffered a Sub-arachnoid Hemorrhage, or in lament terms, a cerebral aneurism. A blood vessel in the surrounding area of her brain had burst, causing blood to seep into the outer layers of the brain. I couldn't be sure how long she went before she got medical help, but from the inactivity of her brain, it had to have been quite some time.

She had almost no brain function from the moment she arrived at the hospital. The blood supply had been cut off for too long, and too many brain cells had been destroyed because of it. I had given her numerous CAT scans and MRI's, but nothing I did showed any sort of activity. Renee Swan was a vegetable.

The hours that I had spent pouring over medical journals and searching the internet for any signs of a cure had been a waste. I could do nothing to help her. I watched day after day as Bella came and sat beside her mother's bed and gently cried as she held Renee's hand, and I felt my heart shatter along with hers, as though I could break down as well from the weight of the sadness.

There was no escape from the anger and frustration that resulted from not being able to do anything for the mother of the woman I was quickly becoming infatuated with.

I worked endless hours, researching every possible treatment available, trying to find something that could help her. There was nothing, and the guilt and shame of failure was overwhelming.

I was supposed to be the the man who could fix anyone. That is, after all, why I was currently sitting at a table in this fine restaurant, surrounded by my colleagues and my father.

"To Edward," Carlisle said, lifting his glass of scotch from the table and motioning in my direction. "The next Chief of Surgery. Congratulations, son."

"To Edward," everyone said in unison, taking a sip from their glasses.

I looked around the table and nodded in appreciation as they showed their respect and acceptance of my unexpected promotion.

"Thank you very much gentlemen. I have been waiting for the day my father would retire and get out of my way," I joked, smiling and trying my best to sound pleased.

I felt awkward and out of place, having this unwanted recognition. I was never one for compliments, or being the center of attention, so I smiled and laughed in attempt to put up a front to cover what I felt inside.

The men around me laughed and I smiled, relieved that I had been able to cover my anxiety with jokes and laughs.

Carlisle had decided to retire suddenly, surprising everyone in the hospital, including myself. He had chosen me to take his place, his son and the "_shining star__"_ of the hospital, as he put it.

I sipped slowly on my scotch, enjoying the punishing burn in my throat as it trickled down. I smiled and nodded at all the appropriate times, trying my best to be polite to the men around me, even though my thoughts were a million miles away. Inside, all I wanted to do was scream.

In my mind I was nothing, and any attempt at praising my work was completely ridiculous in my eyes. These people had no idea who I really was.

"God help you when you meet the President. He's a fiery bastard and will eat you alive if you let him," a man to my right warned.

"Yes, he is not the kindest man," Carlisle said. "You will see when he comes here in a week. He wants to meet you."

"Ah yes, the infamous visit from the boss man. I hope you are ready for a lot of boring dinners and benefits. He likes to make himself known when he's here," another man slurred from across the table.

"I'm sure we will get along fine," I replied with a jovial smile, forcing myself to keep up my front. "If he's anything like me, a few bottles of scotch and some miracle surgery stories will calm him down. I'll have him drunk and without the pole up his ass in no time."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as the men around the table laughed, breaking off into horror stories about the President. As I listened to their tales, nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach, knowing I soon had to meet this man.

"Unfortunately, Edward, the boss likes women. You're screwed if you don't have a date, and we all know you don't so good luck," a colleague said from across the table.

I heard someone gasp beside me as the table hushed and everyone turned their heads to look at me, waiting for my reaction to what had just been said.

I could feel the blood in my veins start to boil and the redness in my face rise as I bore my eyes into the drunk man a few seats down who had the audacity of mentioning anything about my private life. He stared at me, wide eyed, and it was obvious that if he could take back his words, he would have.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle the President without a fucking _woman_ at my side. If he's any kind of man he will accept me due to my talent, _not _who I'm fucking," I spat venomously.

My eyes held his with hatred and hostility and the fact that he could bring up such a thing, until Carlisle quickly changed the conversation to something lighter. None of the less, the damage was already done and the evening ruined.

The chatter at the table carried on, getting louder as the men got drunker, and I let my mind wander. I sipped my drink, pleased to feel the numbness of the liquor finally take over my body.

I thought about Renee Swan, lying helpless and catatonic in the hospital. I pictured Bella, as she sat by her side, talking to her and praying that her mother would respond. My heart ached as I remembered watching her from the shadows, knowing that Renee would never open her eyes again.

Carlisle had spoken to her about the fact that her mother was less than likely to ever wake up, but Bella said nothing. She just sat there, holding her mothers hand and talking to her.

One afternoon I had found myself wandering towards Renee's room, to see if Bella was there. I stopped short and my mouth fell open when I saw her lying in the hospital bed with her mother, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

My throat burned and I blinked rapidly to evade the tears that were threatening to appear. I felt crippled in that moment by the surge of emotion, seeing her clutch her mother like a child, crying at her breast. I forced myself to walk away, knowing that if I watched for much longer, I would have been helpless against the urge to go and console her.

My mind drifted back to the present when I heard the roar of laughter from the men around me. Although I had missed the joke, I smiled lightly, hoping that they hadn't noticed I wasn't paying attention.

My eyes drifted around the table, eventually falling to my fathers face as he stared back at me, his brow furrowed. I sighed and shrugged, not surprised that he of all people would notice that my mind had wandered.

My father was always able to pick up on my moods. I could never hide anything from him. I forced a smile to cover the painful thoughts, hoping to reassure my father, and turned my focus to the conversations around me.

Out of the corner of my eye, a bright flash caught my attention. It came from the direction of the bar across the restaurant where someone was having a party. People were smiling and laughing, hugging each other as they posed for pictures. I watched them with narrowed eyes, longer than I probably should have.

I envied them. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled because I wanted to, besides my time with Bella inside Midnight Sun. Even then, my happiness was fleeting, because I knew that my feelings were one-sided. To her, I was just another client.

I watched the people in the bar as they laughed and smiled and shouted at each other, exhibiting a type of happiness I could never remember feeling. When the group was finished taking the picture, they dispersed, quieting down as they went their separate ways.

The crowd parted, and when they did, the sight they revealed made my heart sink. I swallowed hard, willing myself to breathe as my eyes widened from horror at what I saw.

Long, toned legs, a curvy waist, and luscious brown hair that hung in soft curls down her shoulders. I would know that body anywhere. I had studied it and dreamed of it from the first moment I laid eyes on her.

_Bella._

She walked quickly out of the bar and into the front of the dining room. I watched her in awe as her hips swayed seductively as she walked. My stomach clenched into a knot so painful it felt like I had been punched.

She was wearing a black, lace dress. It was strikingly short but made her look amazing. There was no words that could accurately describe how beautiful she looked. It ripped and tore at my heart to know that this beauty was not mine.

I had been so distracted by her allure, that I hadn't noticed she was following someone. She walked quickly behind a tall man in a suit. I couldn't see his face, but the blonde hair caked with styling gel and the egotistical swagger seemed somehow familiar.

He stopped suddenly, turning to put his arm gently around her waist. Together they followed what I assume was the hostess, smiling and laughing together as they went. My hand clenched my glass so tightly that I'm surprised it didn't shatter under my grip.

The hand wrapped around her waist belonged to none other than Mike Newton, hot shot lawyer and my brother's political rival. I let go of my glass and gripped the arms of my chair, forcing myself to stay in my seat instead of tearing Bella's from his arms.

My heart pounded so violently in my chest that I thought for a moment that I was having a heart attack. I groaned lightly as they walked past the table, her eyes never faltering from his, and walked into the next room.

I tried to steady my breathing when they were finally out of view, but it did nothing to calm my raging heartbeat.

I thought I had understood that Bella was what she was, and I had accepted it. At least I thought I had, until just now when I saw her with another man. When it was just her and I together, I never had to think about the fact that she had other clients, that she satisfied other men just like she satisfied me. Now, seeing her here, on a _date_, that realization plowed into me like a mac truck.

She was with Mike Newton. I snorted at the thought, finding it ironic that the woman I worshiped was in the company of a man my family loathed. I wasn't sure things could get any worse.

I finally released my grip on my chair to pick up my drink. Instead of sipping it like I was supposed to do, I took down what was left in one gulp. My eyes watered and I winced against the sting as the alcohol fell down my throat.

When I pulled the glass from my lips, I looked up and motioned for the waitress near me to bring me another. Once she had acknowledged me, I looked around the table at the men who were carrying on their conversations, unknowing of the fact that I was about to lose my shit.

My father, on the other hand, was glaring at me from across the table.

"Care to join me outside, son?" he asked in a tone that told me I had no choice but to accept.

He stood from his chair, reaching for the pile of cigars that were placed in the center of the table specifically for this occasion. He took two, then looked at me and motioned to the door.

I stood hesitantly, smiling at the man next to me who told me to enjoy. He had brought the Cuban cigars, knowing that I enjoyed one every once in a while. I clapped the man on the back in thanks before I turned to follow my father.

Once we were outside, he handed me one of the cigars and I pulled a lighter out of my pocket to light it. The strong, full-bodied taste of the smoke as it hit my tongue was delicious. We stood there quietly for a moment, enjoying the dark, aged flavor of the illegal tobacco.

"What's going on, Edward?" my father asked after a few minutes of silence.

I cringed inwardly, knowing that I was going to have to come up with a good excuse for my strange behavior tonight. My father was an intelligent man; he wouldn't fall for some bullshit story.

I sighed and took another drag of the cigar, giving myself another moment to think of an explanation for my behavior.

"I wasn't expecting the promotion. It has me thrown, to be honest. I hope I can handle it," I said, staring at the ground.

"Bullshit," he snorted. "You know just as well as I do that you are more than capable of doing the job well. We also both know that your promotion is not what has you acting so strangely, but if you'd like to play it that way then fine. Don't think I didn't notice the look on your face when Mike Newton walked by. That is your bothers battle, Edward. Let Jasper handle it on his own."

My head snapped up in surprise and I looked my father in the eyes. Without knowing it, he had just given me the excuse I needed to defend my odd behavior inside.

"The guy just pisses me off," I amended, quickly picking up on the new excuse. "Jasper won the vote fairly, but that asshole won't let it go. He is not made to be the DA. He needs to get the fuck over it and leave Jazz alone."

In all honesty, what I was saying was true. Mike Newton had been my brother's opponent when he had run for the DA position. Jasper won by a land slide, and Newton claimed he cheated. There was obviously no possibility of that happening, but he still wouldn't let it go. He spread rumors about Jasper and our family and had somehow managed to insult him every time he was interviewed. Most of the defamation was through the media, but he had also confronted Jasper on many occasions, and things had gotten nasty once or twice.

Carlisle walked slowly towards me, taking a deep drag from his cigar. He clapped his hand on my back and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I know you're concerned about your brother, Edward. You have to remember that this is his problem, not yours. You have your own stresses to deal with. Your position as the new Chief of Surgery being one of them."

I nodded my head sheepishly, embarrassed by the fact that I was now . He had taken everyone by surprise when he announced his retirement at this dinner and appointed me as his replacement. I took this opportunity to distract him from my strange behavior, turning the tables on him.

"Thanks for the heads up, by the way. You could have told me that you were going to do this, Dad. You know I don't like surprises. This was one hell of a surprise."

"I know, son. I figured it would be best to tell you at the same time as telling everyone else. That way you couldn't turn me down."

I gaped at him, shock and frustration rising in me as I realized my own father had tricked me.

"Now don't get all upset, Edward. I know you would have said no if given the chance, but you deserve this more than anyone at the hospital. I don't understand why you feel the way you do about yourself, but I know that it would keep you from taking what is rightfully yours. This promotion belongs to you, and I wasn't about to let your self-doubt stop you from becoming what I always knew you could be."

I leaned heavily against the cement wall behind me, staring intently at the ground in order to avoid my father's pitied glances. There was no way I could deny it. He could see right through the walls I had constructed around myself.

"You think you hide it so well, son. To everyone that doesn't know you, you do. You hide behind your confidence and intelligence and hope no one can see past it; but to me, to your mother and your brothers, we see the sadness in your eyes. I can't begin to imagine how you must feel, but maybe we can help you."

I shook my head slowly and sighed, his words hurting my heart as if he'd stabbed me there with a dull edged knife. I knew I hadn't been happy in a long time, but I had always done my best to hide it. The gaping whole in my heart had altered me so completely that I wasn't sure I would ever let anyone in again.

I was lost in my own world. I had buried myself so deeply in the sand that all I had was my own dark thoughts to comfort me. Anything or anyone that tried to break me out of my nightmare was bound to fail.

"No one can help me," I whispered harshly before walking back into the restaurant.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Chief of fucking surgery," I muttered to myself, still unable to believe that that title now belonged to me.

I slammed the book down onto the top of my desk, flipping it open to the page I had marked before. I lifted my pen and set it down on the white paper in front of me. As I transferred the words from the old weathered book to the letter in front of me, I felt the tension fall from me.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Other men said they have seen angels,  
But I have seen thee  
And thou art enough._

After I had the letter sealed safely in it's envelope, I stood from my chair and wandered toward the window.

The city shimmered like a star lit sky as I gazed out the window from my apartment. I sat, clad in darkness, watching silently as life happened before my eyes.

It had become a habit of mine, to stay up all hours of the night and watch through the window as others lived their lives but mine sat clad in darkness. The black sky comforted me, shrouding me perfectly and masking my loneliness to the outside world. No one could see the real me in the dark.

I thought of Bella, and the way she looked with Mike Newton's arm wrapped around her waist. I swallowed hard as I fought against that memory, trying to contain the nausea that I felt as it replayed in my head. In my mind she belonged to me and only me. Seeing her with him brought reality crashing down.

Bella wasn't mine. She wasn't hers either.

She belonged to anyone that paid the right price. It saddened me, knowing that she was at the mercy of others, doing and being whatever we wanted her to be. It was her job to please us.

She somehow reminded me of myself, stuck in a world that she could not escape. I would never wish this life on anyone. I was desperate to live again, but I couldn't find a way out. I wanted a way out for her. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to be free. She deserved everything that this world could possibly offer her.

If she couldn't get it on her own, I would be the one to give it to her. There had to be a way for me to see to it that she was cared for, that she was happy. She didn't have to be at the mercy of all those men. I wanted to give her a real life without having to sell her body for others' pleasure.

I needed to get her away from Midnight Sun. Let her see how much more I could offer her. I wanted to show her what it felt like for a man to truly care about her. She still would be who she was, but it wouldn't define her. I couldn't let it. She needed to see that there could be so much more for her.

I swallowed thickly, suddenly panicked by the thoughts that were running through my mind. I wanted to rescue her, to be the one to pull her from her dark life. I wanted to be the one to do this for her, but at what cost? The implications of having her by my side constantly terrified me. She threatened all the defenses that had surrounded my heart for years.

She would have to be kept at a safe distance. I would have to be sure that she couldn't get inside of me any further than she already had.

It would be a business deal, but only so that I could get her to accept. Once I had her by my side I would show her the world. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Nothing I wouldn't give her.

I could treat her like gold, but she could never know the real me.

* * *

Please, please, **PLEASE **leave a review!! Tell me you loved it, give me your ideas, ask me questions, but please.... review!!! Thank you so much! Nest update very soon!


	6. The Proposal

Okay, here ya go! This is straight from Disney World, where I am on vacation! It is NOT Mickey Mouse approved though....

Thank you to all that have alerted/faved this story, and especially those of you that take the time to review! To my twitter girls and all the wonderful people I've met on twitter recently, I adore you all!

My betas, Maggie and Ayden...as well as my special guest Jody, thanks for taking the time to make this more pretty. ILY.

ENJOY!

* * *

I glared at the doctor as he stood in front of me and told me that my mother was never going to regain consciousness. It felt as though I had left my body and was looking down at us as he took my arm and led me to a chair. He was still speaking but the words only echoed around me, unable to break through. My mind could only repeat three words over and over.

_Never waking up. Never waking up._

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at my mother as she lay still in the hospital bed. There was so much new information, so much I had to decide upon. My mind tried its best to process what was happening, but had formed a haze that I could not eradicate.

Doctors and nurses came and went. The clock ticked and time passed all too slowly. I waited and watched, hoping some sort of miracle would occur that would keep me from doing what had to be done.

I stared at my mother for hours, praying she would move or twitch and show me that she was alive inside. The longer I sat and waited, the heavier the doom crept up on me. My mother was never going to wake up.

I finally acknowledged the nurse who had been standing by my side for I'm not sure how long, quietly calling my name. I glanced at her quickly, nodded, then returned my gaze to my mother. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to be with her, so every moment felt precious.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do?" she asked.

I looked up at her, blinking furiously through tear blurred eyes. I had no idea. This was not something that I ever thought I would have to consider. Now that it had become a reality, I had no clue what I was supposed to do.

I had neither the money nor the resources to provide full time care for my mother. Never the less, I wasn't ready to let her go. Even if the odds of her waking up were against us, I wasn't so sure that I could say good bye.

"I don't know," I whispered.

She continued to talk but I was no longer with her. My mind and my heart were aching, knowing that I had little time to decide how exactly I was going to allow myself to let my mother go. I clutched at my heart that was breaking in my chest, finally releasing the tears I had been trying to harness.

As I tried to control my emotions as they washed over me, I heard a stern voice from the door call my name.

"Isabella."

I looked up from my hands as a chill shot through my body. I would know that voice anywhere. He was angry and he was here, standing in my Mother's room and not two feet from her bed.

"James," I said, wiping my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" he spat. "What are _you_ fucking doing here? I told you to come directly to Midnight Sun this morning."

He walked over to me and reached out for my arm, grabbing me roughly and dragging me to my feet. I felt the burn as his fingers curled into the flesh of my body, holding me too forcefully. Before I could say anything, he reached for my purse and started pulling me to the door.

"But my mother," I started.

He stopped short, and I stumbled to keep from falling into him. His hand gripped my arm tighter and I winced in pain.

"Ow," I muttered.

His eyes opened wide and he sneered at me, dragging his lips back to expose his disgusting yellowed teeth, like he was either going to growl or bite me.

"I gave you very explicit instructions to be at Midnight Sun first thing this morning. We have things to discuss and I don't give a _fuck _about your mother," he hissed.

Without another word, he led me out of the room and from the hospital.

Once we were back in his office, he sat down quickly and gestured for me to sit as well. I sat and stared at him, wondering what it was that had him so worked up.

"What happened last night between you and Newton?" he asked flatly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, reaching up to rub my arm that was throbbing from him clutching it so tight. James sighed heavily and glared at me, obviously desperate for information.

"Everything went fine. He seemed to have liked me," I said.

Mike Newton had enjoyed himself during our evening together, and we had already made plans to meet again. This made James happier than normal, which was strange to see. His reasons for wanting to please such an obviously powerful man were many, I was sure.

The conversation between Mike and myself was surprisingly enjoyable. I found that with most men that carried some sort of power in the city, it was hard to get a word in edge wise. With Mike, it was easy. I felt confident and sure that he wanted to hear me speak. He was interested in what I had to say.

He was kind and funny, a light spirited man no doubt. He did his best to introduce me to the people that would stop by the table to say a quick hello. I was astounded by the number of other patrons that new him. I was pretty sure that neither him nor I paid for a single drink the whole evening.

When we finally ventured back to his apartment, things went as they usually do. I sipped wine as we sat and talked briefly about his work. He eventually unbuttoned the top of his collared shirt and loosened his tie, giving me a look that told me he was ready for me.

I did my best to please him how he wanted, never once questioning how he held me or how we touched. He fucked like an animal and I tried my best to keep up, panting and gasping for breath as he laid into me. I was honestly surprised by how rough he got. His exterior gentleness washed away and he turned devilish.

I felt the redness rush to my face recalling the details of last night.

I waited from James to say something else to me. After a few minutes, he waved me off without saying a word. I stood up and walked quickly out of his office before he could change his mind. I shut the door quietly and breathed a sigh of relief.

Showing up at the hospital and dragging me from my dying mother was over the line. I had been aware of the fact that James wanted to meet with me today, but I figured a call from the doctor telling me I needed to come in right away was reason enough to miss our meeting. I guess I was wrong.

I'd thought a million times over the last week of why I put myself through the torture that came with this line of work. Emotionless and at times agonizing, I wasn't sure that it was truly worth it. Being completely honest with myself though, I wasn't sure that James would me go if I ever wanted to leave

Wandering down the hall and behind the front desk, I glanced into the appointment book to check who I was seeing today. I already pretty much knew, seeing that it was Wednesday. He had been coming every week at the same time for over a month now.

I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. If I had to see anyone on a day as horrid as today, Edward would be the one I would choose . I always know what to expect from him and it was never unpleasant or unkind.

The corner of a red envelope stood out from underneath a pile of mail that sat on the desk. I smiled lightly, pulling it out and sneaking it into my purse before anyone noticed.

Thirty minutes later, I opened the door to my room and was greeted by Edward standing before me. He looked handsome and decadent in his tailored suit. My stomach traitorously did a somersault when I looked into his topaz specked green eyes.

I walked quickly into the room and closed the door behind me. As I turned to face him I jumped, startled to find him standing too close to me. Suddenly, his hands were in my hair and he dragged me to him.

I gasped as his mouth found my neck and kissed me hard, before pulling his lips away and gently nibbling at my skin. My knees went weak.

His hands fell from my hair to trace the edges of my face. His long fingers cupped my chin eagerly and pulled my face closer to him. He pressed his body firmly against mine into the door. I moaned with unexpected desire as I felt his hardness brush against my stomach.

I lifted my hands to his waist, trailing the top of his pants as he started to undo my top. The buttons were small and tight, and he sighed in frustration as he struggled to get them apart. I was about to help him when he suddenly bunched the cloth of my blouse into his fists and tore it apart. The buttons popped off as he ripped my shirt and pulled it off of me.

"I would have helped you," I teased.

He said nothing, instead peppered my neck and shoulders with wet kisses. I whimpered as he trailed his teeth along my skin, sending waves of need coursing through my veins.

He suddenly stopped for a moment, pulling his mouth from my burning skin. I didn't realize what he was looking at until I felt his fingers press into the side of my arm, each long digit covering a small bruise that was there. I felt myself blush from embarrassment as he covered the hand shaped bruise James had given me just a few hours ago as he dragged me from the hospital.

He looked up at me and my breath hitched in my throat from the intensity that passed through his eyes. He looked furious as his mouth pressed into a hard line and his brow narrowed deeply. I could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw, the bones in his cheeks moving back and forth.

I wracked my brain to think up some sort of excuse or reasoning behind the bruises, but came up with nothing. I was nervous that he was going to demand some sort of explanation for them, but was instead very surprised when he leaned down and gently placed light kisses on each tender, purple spot.

I released a captured breath and shuddered as I watched him caress my arm with a tenderness that I had never seen before. It immediately made my heart swell and I blinked back the tears that threatened to surface.

In my life there had never been someone that touched me like this, held me like this. As he caressed my arm with light circles of his fingers, I had to fight to keep myself from wrapping my body around his and holding him tight. My hands curled into tight fists to restrain myself.

I had to remember that while he traced his fingers up and down my arms sensually, over my neck and down the swell of my breast, that he was a client. He was paying for me and my body and there was no way in hell I was going to let these new emotions surface. There was no room for them.

Suddenly his mouth fell from my bruised arm to my breast. He slowly kissed and licked between each breast before moving to one side and pulling my erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue swept circles around my peak and my knees went weak once again.

I gripped his shoulders to keep myself steady and his arm wrapped snugly around my waist. Once he was holding me tight, I traced the curves in his arms lightly with my fingers. My hands wrapped around the firm muscles and pulled him impossibly closer to me.

He groaned, the vibration against my breast tearing through my body and settling between my legs. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch every inch of my body with his soft hands, and trail every curve with his wet tongue.

Without another word I was off my feet and being carried across the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked us towards the bed. Leaning over gently, he set me down. I started to shuffle myself back onto the bed but stopped when he knelt down at my side and grabbed my hand.

I looked at him with wide, curious eyes. From the way his lips were parted and his brow was furrowed, I knew he had something on his mind. I sat and waited as he obviously struggled to find the right words.

"You know that I would never hurt you," he started. The words lingered on his tongue like he wanted to continue. Instead, his mouth snapped shut suddenly and his eyes narrowed.

I sat in silence, trying to understand why he would say such a thing. My question was answered when he lifted his hand to caress my bruised shoulder.

He looked so serious, so full of concern. It surprised me but at the same time made me feel ashamed, thinking that in that moment he somehow thought less of me. I had bruises. I had been roughed up. I was _that girl, _the look in his eyes making me feel helpless. As much I was what I was, I never wanted to be looked at as a helpless girl, stuck in a life she can't escape. Except that was exactly what I was.

He fell to his knees in front of me and trailed his long fingers down my arm. When he reached my hand that rested on my thigh, he picked it up and kissed each finger achingly slow. I tried to maintain my composure, battling the urge to lean forward and press my wanting lips to his.

He stood up, taking my hand and placing it around his neck as he slid his other arm under my knees to carefully scoop me up in to his arms. He knelt onto the bed, and gently placed me against the headboard. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I watched him unbutton his shirt.

After the last button was freed our eyes met as he pulled his shirt off from his lean, tight body. His bright green eyes never left mine as I reached out to touch him. He froze the moment my fingers made contact with his firm chest, grasping my hand in his, stopping any further exploration.

I looked down at our joined hands and swallowed hard before returning back to his gaze. The pain and emotion that met me was simply too hard to see. I couldn't help but think that beneath those sad eyes was a lost and frightened little boy. Edward looked wounded. He looked broken. I could feel his pain coursing thorough me and I wanted to take it all away.

I decided to do the only thing I knew how. The reason why he came here. I pulled him towards me as he let out a deep sigh. His hands tangled in my hair as we sank down on the bed, shedding clothes as we went.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down while we each placed wet kisses on every inch of skin we could reach. He gripped onto me tightly and rolled so that he was hovering above me. I wrapped my arms around his back, trailing my fingers up and down his spine, his skin warm and soft against my finger tips. I smiled softly when he shivered from my touch.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I looked up at him, startled that he even spoke. His words were few and far between, and certainly not while we were in each others arms.

"Nothing," I said softly, looking up at him.

He eyed me for a moment before leaning down towards me slowly. His eyes were focused on mine, glancing down at my lips as he crept closer to my face. Panic set in as I realized what he was going to do.

"Edward," I said quickly, giving him a warning.

He kept moving, kept creeping closer and closer to my face. I started to turn my head when he dropped his head the rest of the way, placing his warm lips on my cheek.

"Don't move," he said.

I lay beneath him like a stone statue, not wanting to move or even breathe. He was so close to my mouth, to my lips that were suddenly burning for his. As he pressed his mouth to my chin, my nose, my forehead, I brought my bottom lip into my mouth and bit it to keep from screaming.

The overwhelming desire for him to kiss me took me by surprise. His mouth was everywhere but my lips, leaving a delicious tingle where our skin met. I had never wanted a client to kiss me before. Every bone in my body was begging for Edward to do so.

I was so completely wrapped up in the sensations of Edward's mouth so close to mine that I almost didn't notice him quickly slide on a condom, part my legs and start to press himself into me.

I moaned loudly as the tip of his cock pushed into me. Lifting my legs and wrapping them around his waist, I welcomed him into me, filling me up. He moved slowly on top, pushing and pulling inside me. I felt every inch of his rock hard cock as he swayed back and forth.

My hands snaked around his neck, fingers tangling in his messy hair. I clutched him desperately as he fucked me. Each quiet grunt he gave sent tremors across my body.

He sat up, placing my feet onto his chest while staying deep inside me. I laid on the bed, watching him push himself further and further into me.. His face full of lust and desire with each thrust he made. Building within me that familiar sensation in my stomach.

I was panting and writhing under his touch, the view of him in front of me with his dick deep inside me and his head tilted back was going to push me over the edge. I closed my eyes, my hips rocking to meet his every thrust.

His groans got louder as each second passed. I pressed my feet into his chest, only to have him grab my foot and place a gentle kiss on my toes. As he ran his tongue on the underside of my foot, he thrust into me hard, sending me tumbling over the edge.

"Fuck!" I shouted as the walls of my pussy clamped down on his cock.

I sat up on my elbows as he fell back down onto his hands. I nestled my face into his neck and moaned as he thrust into me firmly, a second later following me as his own orgasm took over him. We held each other impossibly tight as we came down from our sex induced high, kissing and licking the sweat that glistened on our skin.

After our breathing returned to normal, I held him close as he nestled into the curve of my neck. I could feel his heart beating against my body and wondered if he could hear mine as he pressed his ear to my breast and let out a deep sigh. We held each other in silence, neither of us wanting to untangle our bodies from each other.

After what seemed like just a few minutes, he sat up and ran his hands through his beautifully messy bronze hair. His eyes met mine and I swallowed hard, his beauty was almost too much to take in. He slid towards the side of the bed and sat on the edge for a moment before standing up to retrieve his clothes. I didn't move, just watched him as he gathered his things and walked to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut and he was out of my sight, I released the captive sigh that I had been holding inside. My body was blissfully worn out and still trembling from the way Edward had made me feel. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the unnerving feeling that was threatening to shine through.

I knew deep in my bones, in the depths of my soul, that no man had ever made me feel as good as the one that had just been in my arms. No other man did the things to my body that he did so easily. Now it seemed, he was also starting to do things to my heart.

The bathroom door opened and he walked out. He walked to the table across the room, leaning against it as he slid the empty chair out in front of him. He motioned for me to come to him.

I stood up out of bed, wrapping a blanket around me. I did as he asked and walked to the chair, sitting down quickly in front of him. He looked at me for a while, but said nothing. Every minute that passed I got more nervous, afraid that I had done something wrong.

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly, running his hands nervously through his hair. He looked from me to his watch and back again. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, my anxiousness getting the better of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I had time to think.

His brow furrowed and he looked down at me, reaching out to take my hand into his. He leaned down and gently kissed my palm. I shuddered and lightly smiled, feeling the desire from his touch coursing through my body.

"Nothing is wrong," he said quietly. "I have to ask you something and I want to make sure not to offend you."

I eyed him curiously, intrigued by what he could possibly have to ask me. He swayed back and forth where he stood before he pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open, pressed a button, then snapped it shut. Waiting was driving me mad. I was dying to know what he needed to ask.

"There are some events coming up in the next few weeks that I have to attend. I'm not quite sure what they will all entail, but I do know that they would be...easier for me if I were to have someone accompany me."

He stopped talking and looked at me as if trying to gauge my reaction. My eyes widened as I realized that he was referring to a date. I felt my heart start to thump faster in my chest as I came to the realization that he was going to ask me.

I was suddenly very nervous.

"Anyway," he continued, fiddling with his cell phone, "I have never been very good with...women and I thought it may be easier to just hire a professional. Of course you were the first person that came to my mind. I would expect you to attend all the dinners and events with me, as my date, and you will be compensated of course."

It took me a moment to get my bearings as I stared at him with my mouth gaping open. The hundreds of times I had been requested for dates scrolled through my mind, and I couldn't recall any of them making me feel as nervous as this very instant.

"I...I'm sure that if we go to the front desk Alice can make appointments for you for the days you need," I started.

Edward raised his hand in front of him and shook his head forcefully. "No, I don't need appointments. What I mean is for you to come and stay with me, in my home, to be there when I need you."

His seriousness caught me a bit off guard. I hadn't ever had such an in depth conversation with him, and his coldness surprised me. He talked to me as if we were business associates, and nothing more. I rolled my eyes inwardly when I remembered that that _was _what we were.

"Um, well, I'm not really sure. I have certain things I have out of work that I have to deal with. I'm not sure I could be there for you twenty four hours a..."

"Like what?" he interrupted, startling me.

Was this really happening? Did he really want to know about my personal life? My breath caught as I tried to find the right words to explain my mother. Then there was the issue of my job, and James. I had appointments made and things to do. I couldn't just drop that all and be with Edward.

_Could I?_

"My mother is very ill. She requires twenty four hour care right now and I have to work to pay for it," I said before I gave myself a chance to think twice. "James would never let me go, and I have other...clients."

I looked up at him and was surprised to see the hardness in his demeanor had faded, and gave way to sadness. His eyes were heavy and he was looking at the floor instead of at me. After a moment, he sighed and looked up into my eyes.

"Your mother will have the care she needs, for as long as she needs it. You will have ample time during the days to spend doing whatever it is you require. I will of course compensate you for the weeks you spend with me, and provide you with anything else you need."

He stood up from against the table and pulled me to my feet. My hair was dangling over my shoulders and he brushed it away. Cold fingers traced the purple bruises that were shaped on my skin. He rubbed my shoulder for a moment before he let go, standing tall and strong before me.

He had an angry yet determined look in his eye, which made me nervous, but deep inside gave me the chills.

"As for James. I will handle him."

* * *

What do you think James will have to say? Please take a moment and leave a review. You kind words mean a lot and motivate me to write better, stronger chapters! It helps to know there is people reading!


	7. Busted

I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter, guys. Real life has been crazy as hell lately, and it's gotten the better of me. Hopefully things will get back to normal soon. I didn't get a chance to reply to many reviews, and I hate that. I'm sorry, but want you to know I cherish every word you all leave for me!

Anyways... special thanks to my kick ass betas, Maggieloo402 and AydenMorgan, who worked on this chapter with the speed of lightning. I adore you both more than you could ever imagine!

To all of you out there that have faved/alerted this story, thank you so much for taking a chance on me. I hope I'm making it good for you! To the Twitter ladies, you keep me sane and happy in a life full of crap. I flove the shit out of all of you.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!

* * *

EPOV

I walked down the hall of the brightly lit Intensive Care Unit, lost in my thoughts. The entire night had been spent thinking of Bella, trying to figure out the exact way to approach the subject I was dying to speak to her about. I wanted her to come stay with me. I wanted to give her everything that she was missing out on, but my purpose would be shrouded behind dinners and benefits. She couldn't know the real reason I wanted her with me, just as she couldn't know how I truly felt.

Each room that I passed was filled with people. Families of the sick and wounded, all gathered together, hoping for the best. For most of them there was some possibility, hope that with time, they would be mended and return home. Except in the one room where it really mattered. The room with Bella's mother.

As I reached the end of the hall, dying to catch a glimpse of Bella, the sight before me caused bile to erupt in my throat. My beautiful, sweet girl was being dragged out of her mother's room by James.

Her eyes were full of tears as she strained against him, trying to break free from the grip he had on her arm. My anger flared to pure violence as he dragged the woman that meant more to me than anything else away from her dying mother. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear him away from her and punch him until he couldn't breathe.

I bit back my anger and watched helplessly as he pulled her down the hall and out of my sight. The minute they rounded the corner and my eyes were free of that horrid sight, I realized the importance of my plan.

She would never set foot into Midnight Sun again. From the moment Bella entered my home, there would be nothing left for her there. I would make sure of it. No one would ever harm her again.

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the ICU, racing toward my office to begin preparations. The offer needed to be too good to refuse, for both Bella and James. I had to get her out of there. If I wasn't sure before, images of his hands gripping Bella's arm solidified my resolve. She would never go through that again.

~0o~0o~

_Dear Isabella,_

_I shall always be near you; in the garish day and in the darkest night - amidst your happiest scenes and gloomiest hours - always, always; and if there be a soft breeze upon your cheek, it shall be my breath; or the cool air fans your throbbing temple, it shall be my spirit passing by._

I sealed the letter and placed it carefully in the hospital mailbox before going outside. I sat impatiently waiting for my brother, Jasper, to show. He had called this morning to ask me to lunch. Any other day it would have been fine to catch up with him. Today was the worst of days.

The sun bore down on me, feeling as though I had the weight of the world resting on my shoulders. My anxiety was heightened and my body felt like it was working overtime to find solutions to problems I couldn't fix. I was teetering on the edge of insanity from the stress that had consumed me.

I closed my eyes and pictured the one and only thing that could possibly calm me down. Bella. Her warm eyes and soft brown hair hypnotized me. Her fingers as they traced up my sides still burned my skin, sending jolts of electricity up my spine. The way she laughed and her voice when she called my name stayed with me always, haunting me.

"Hey," a quiet voice said, pulling me out of my daydream.

I opened my eyes and looked up into the glaring sun, at my bother standing before me.

"Hey," I said back to him, sliding over on the bench to make room for him.

He sat down, reaching into the bag I hadn't noticed he was holding by his side. Watching him quietly, he lifted two boxed sandwiches out and handed one to me.

"You look like shit. You need to eat," Jasper said, and gave me an "I'm not fucking around" look.

I took the sandwich and slowly unwrapped it from the plastic container, trying to remember the last time I had eaten. With everything that had been going on at work, and my stress over Bella, it had been a day or two at least.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took my first bite.

We sat in silence for a while, just eating and enjoying the peace and quiet. As my stomach filled with food, I felt my mind become stronger. The energy that had left my body was suddenly rushing back in, flooding my veins.

"I guess I did need to eat," I admitted as I took the last bite of the sandwich.

Tossing the plastic into the trash can next to me, I turned to look at my brother who was still working on his lunch. His blonde, curly hair hung low over his eyes in waves, making it hard to determine his mood.

He had called me this morning, wanting to meet for lunch-something we hardly ever did. I could usually tell what was on his mind by the way he looked at me, but today it seemed as though he was hiding something.

"What's going on, Jazz? Why the power lunch?"

Jasper turned his head and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He studied me for a moment, his eyes full of concern and hesitation. Saying nothing, he took another bite of his sandwich. I sighed heavily, running my hands restlessly through my hair as I waited for him to say something.

After he finished his lunch I was sure that he was going to speak up, but instead he just shifted his weight and sighed. I stood from the bench and turned to look at him as he continued to ignore me.

"If you're not going to say anything, I have a ton of shit to do before rounds, so..."

"I know what you're doing," Jasper said angrily.

I choked on my words as what he had said registered in my mind. Without having to go into greater detail, I knew what he was talking about.

"I have people watching that building twenty-four hours a day. I watch low-life assholes go in and out, knowing what they are doing in there and unable to prevent it."

Jasper rose from the bench and looked at me. I could see the anger in his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest as he fought to keep control of his emotions.

"Just when I think I've gotten what I need to finally get this guy, who do I see walking out of the building in question? My fucking _brother._ If that doesn't fuck me and the whole investigation up, I don't know what will."

My heart stopped beating altogether. If things had been bad before, shit had just hit the fan.

"I had to scramble to come up with some fucking reason as to _why _my brother was seen coming out of a whore house. Are you trying to get me disbarred, Edward? Are you? Because I honestly could not think of a good reason as to why you were seen in that building. I know there is no way in hell you would be fucking one of those whores, right?"

Without hesitation I grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so close to me that our noses grazed. We were both panting wildly, anger taking over as we went head to head.

"She's not a fucking whore! Don't _ever _say that again!"

I shoved him away from me before I could wrap my hands around his neck like I wanted to. How dare he come here and attack me without asking for the facts first. He was always one to jump to conclusions, letting his emotions run his life. This was the perfect example.

"Jesus Christ, Edward. Do you have any idea what you are doing? To me? To Mom and Dad? To _yourself?_"

I resented the fact that he was bringing up our family for the simple fact that they had nothing to do with it. He was acting like I had become involved in some sort of highly criminal activity. What I did in my spare time was my business and no one else's.

"This conversation is over," I spat. "Mind your own fucking business, Jasper. I'll try not to do anything that will threaten your job. God forbid _your _life gets fucked up."

With that, I stomped away. I could hear my brother's voice calling after me, but I had no interest in what he was saying. He had said his piece, and that was the end of it.

~0o~0o~

"Over my dead fucking body would I ever let that happen," James hissed, puffing his chest and making like he was going to lurch at me.

I sat in a rusted chair across from him in his office, approaching him with my offer. After leaving Bella's room, I marched right down the hall and told him the offer. Bella had thankfully accepted, now all I had to do was convince the vile piece of shit sitting across from me.

"I'll make it well worth your while, James. It's just one girl. How much will she really be missed?"

Even as the words fell from my mouth, I was wracked by guilt for the way I was speaking of her. She deserved better, much better, than how I was talking about her, but showing that weakness to James would only make it that much more difficult to convince him to release her.

"Besides, it's just for a few weeks. Then you'll have her right back where you want her," I lied, knowing there was no way in hell I would ever let that happen.

I swallowed hard and held James' glare as I waited for an answer. The hard lines on his face and tightly pressed lips warned me that this wasn't going to be easy. I sighed heavily, shifting in my seat.

"Your brother is the District Attorney, is he not?"

"He has nothing to do with this. This deal is between you and me and no one else," I warned.

He looked at me, his eyes hard and narrowed. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head, trying to find some way that he could adapt my request to fit his own devices.

"She has appointments. There are other people that she sees and I won't risk losing the business. I don't see how this can happen."

I could feel the blood in my veins start to boil as I watched James shake his head at me. His resistance to my plan was expected, but I was quickly losing my patience. There was no way I was going to accept a no from him.

"I was hoping that you would make this easy for me, but since that seems impossible, then I have no problem saying this," I threatened as I leaned forward onto my elbows, closer to James. "You know who I am as well as who my family is. My brother is District Attorney of this city, and I would have no problem cluing him in as to what exactly it is that goes on in this place."

James' eyes widened as my threat registered. I could see caution and anxiety pass through his eyes, and I knew I had his attention.

"You wouldn't," he whispered.

"I would. Especially because the girl I just saw had bruises all over her body. You don't treat your women properly and you don't run a clean business. I've had it. You either give me the girl or I give you to my brother."

"You'd go down with me," he warned.

"I'd be more than happy to. Just so that I know you are ruined."

We held each other's stares like two animals ready to attack. We didn't move and barely breathed. It was a waiting game to see who would break first.

I knew he was going over what I had said in his mind. The threat of the extinction of Midnight Sun was something to be taken seriously in his eyes. His money and his business were being threatened, and that wasn't something a man like James would tolerate. I expected there to be problems in the future unless we could work this out to both of our advantages.

"You have a lot of balls, you know that, Cullen?" he spat at me.

I nodded my head slowly, not dropping his stare for one second. I was not bending on this. Bella was going to be released to me, whether he liked it or not.

"Ten thousand a week, for two weeks," he said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Fuck you. That's a bullshit offer and you know it," I growled at him.

"You want her, you pay for her. Take it or get the fuck out."

James moved to stand up from behind his desk as I curved my fingers into tight fists. A smile lingered on his mouth, pissing me the fuck off. He knew I would pay it, just as I knew I couldn't refuse.

As I opened my mouth to accept his offer, he continued.

"And she is required to be at my disposal when I need her, two nights each week."

I flew up out of my chair as my patience fizzled, slamming my hand on the desk in front of us. My vision turned red, thinking about Bella leaving me to be with another man. There was no fucking way that I was going to let her go.

I leaned over the desk, my face red with fury, and glared at him.

"_Fuck you,_" I seethed. "Do you honestly think I am going to let her be touched by some other asshole while she is with me? If you think that is going to happen, you've got another thing coming."

I wanted to kill him. The anger that boiled in my veins urged me to reach over the table and snap his fucking neck. He was disgusting, an animal who deserved nothing but to die a slow and torturous death. How he managed to live as the scum he was was beyond me.

I drew in a jagged breath and tried to calm myself, remembering that it would not be in my best interest to piss him off. I still needed to get him to agree. Swallowing my anger, I lowered myself back into my chair.

"You seem to have become quite fond of my Bella, haven't you, Cullen?" James asked as he sat back in his chair.

I snorted, trying my best to calm my temper and regain control of the situation.

"I just don't take kindly to men who treat women like slaves. It would be wise of you to give her to me."

"You say you don't like the way I treat my women, yet here you are, sitting in my place of business. You have paid to keep Midnight Sun up and running, therefore you are a hypocrite. Do you think she won't be a slave when she is paid to reside in your home?"

"That's different," I hissed, the fury in my voice reaching across the table and slicing at him.

"How? How is it different? You are paying for her, whether it is here or there. That makes her a slave, to both you and I. We are in fact two pieces of the same puzzle."

"Bullshit. I could never be like you. I may be paying for her company, but I assure you that she is free to leave if she ever decides to. I will not, like I'm sure you do, use physical or mental intimidation to keep her."

James said nothing, just sat in his chair and watched me through narrowed eyes. I knew I had him backed into a corner; there was nothing he could do but accept. I waited as he contemplated my offer, smiling inwardly when he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine. My offer is still ten grand a week. I'm sure you can handle that, considering your family. I will need her one night a week, that I will not bend on. Do we have a deal?"

I wanted to tell him to fuck off when he mentioned the one night she would be away from me, but I knew he wasn't going to give in. I had to think about Bella as well, as she may also want to see her other clients. I had no idea how she felt about that.

"Fine. It's done. One night a week. I'll need advance notice of which night, so I can plan ahead of time. The arrangement will start on Friday, two days from now. She is not to step a foot into this building while she is with me, do you understand?"

James nodded quietly and wrote something down on a piece of paper on his desk.

"I want the ten grand for the first week by Friday, or she doesn't show. The rest of the money you will give me in one week. Are we in agreement?"

I nodded as he reached for the phone on his desk. My heart was suddenly racing again, but not from anger. This time, it was racing from excitement. I shook it off immediately, unwilling to allow those feelings inside of me. There was no need to be excited. This was a business deal, for two weeks of her time. After that, she was no longer mine.

"Get Bella in here," James barked into the phone before slamming it back onto the receiver.

The door opened immediately and I turned to see Bella walking in. She stood awkwardly against the wall until James motioned for her to sit in the chair beside mine. As she did, she looked up at me and smiled lightly. My heart pounded furiously in my chest.

_Mine._

"Bella, are you aware of what Edward and I have been speaking about?"

Bella nodded quickly, her eyes passing from James to mine. Traces of blush bloomed on her cheeks, beckoning my hands to touch her face. I fought back the urge to drag her to me, instead focusing my attention back on James.

"I asked her about it before I met with you. There was no sense wasting your time if she wasn't interested. Like I said before, I have no interest in making her my slave."

James narrowed his eyes at me, obviously not liking my tone. I heard Bella gasp beside me, and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she looked at me, then at James, trying to gauge his reaction to my rude demeanor.

"Then you understand that you will be staying with him for two weeks, in his home, twenty-four hours a day. You will be at his disposal for whatever he requires, whenever. Yes?"

"Yes," Bella said quickly.

My mind and heart struggled against each other as I listened to James tell Bella what was required of her while she was staying with me. My heart was ecstatic, wanting to take her from this place this very instant and never return her. My mind told me to stop those errant thoughts. They would get me nowhere that I hadn't already been; the place I swore I would never go again.

I suddenly thought of all the things I needed to do in preparation for her arrival. It was just two days from now and there was so much to do. Her arrival would be awkward for us both, and I needed to assure her that she had made the right decision. I wanted the transition to be as easy for her as possible.

"So it's settled," I said quickly, turning to Bella. "I will send a car to pick you up on Friday afternoon, if that's alright with you."

A look of surprise washed over her face and I realized that she had probably never been asked her opinion before. No one had cared what she thought, or what she wanted. Suddenly my vision was clear as day, and I understood how desperate I was to please her and make her happy. I wanted to give her everything she desired and possibly more. That started now.

"A car will be outside your house at five Friday evening. It will bring you to my home. See you then."

With that, I stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

So, what do you think? A lot of shit went down here, what's your take on it all? Please, be kind and leave a review. I fucking adore them.


	8. Moving Day

Thank you to everyone that is alerting/faving this story. I appreciate and adore each and every one of you. For those of you that review, my special thanks for your kind words. I wish I could reply to more reviews!

Thanks to Maggieloo402 and AydenMorgan for being my special girls. ILY both SFM.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't for the life of me figure out what I should pack," I said, sighing heavily and running my hands through my hair.

I looked over at Alice and Rose as they lay on my bed, side by side, watching me try to pack.

"What the hell should I bring?"

I had been pacing back and forth in my room for almost an hour, having managed to only get a few outfits into my suitcase that sat open and ready to be filled.

"Well, you're going to need some fancy things, I'm sure-for the dinners you have to go to. Pack a few dresses, and some nice tops. You need to look sexy, because he sure is!" Alice teased.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to my closet as she and Rose giggled behind me. Sexy? I perused the outfits in my closet for the umpteenth time, once again coming to the conclusion that none of it met the high standard that Edward was sure to expect. It dawned on me that I had no idea what Edward liked, or how he wanted me to dress.

"Shit," I cursed lightly. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

The fact was that I had agreed to stay with a man I knew nothing about. I knew his first name, but everything beyond that is a mystery. Now I am going to be with him, in his home, for two weeks. I am going to be at his beck and call, without even knowing what kind of man he is.

"What if he turns out to be crazy?" I asked, turning to face my friends.

Rose huffed and rolled her eyes at me, sitting up and adjusting her shirt. "Bella. The guy is the nicest client we have. He's never given you a problem; I don't think he could hurt a fly. Plus, he is sexy as hell. If you don't want to go, I sure will."

We all laughed as I pulled a dress from the closet and put it in the suitcase. I didn't give voice to the fact that there was no way in hell I would ever let Rose go in my place. Deep in my gut, the thought of another woman with her hands on Edward made me ill. I kept that thought to myself as well.

"I guess if I forget something, I can come back. He did say that I would have my days free to see my mom and have some time to myself."

Yesterday I had spent the day moving my mom from the hospital to a full time healthcare facility that had been arranged by Edward. He seemed to have a lot of connections within the facility, because my mother had been moved to the best room available. I wasn't sure of what Edward did for work, but whatever it was had helped get my mother the best care in the city. For that, I was eternally thankful.

"Yeah, it's not like you're going to a different state or anything. You're just going to another neighborhood," Alice added, and then, almost as an afterthought, she asked, "Do you even know where he lives?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. He hadn't told me where he lived, just like he had not said much about himself. That only added more to the enigma that was Edward, heightening my anxiety even further.

"He's sending a car for me that will take me to his place, I guess. I honestly have no idea what to expect. I'm just really nervous."

"Listen," Rose chimed in. "The guy is hot. Alice is right when she says he would never hurt a fly. I don't think you have anything to worry about. It will be fine. If not, you can call me and I'll come kick his ass."

The three of us chatted a bit more while I finally packed up my suitcase. I hadn't realized the time had gone so quickly until I looked at the clock and realized I only had thirty minutes to get ready.

"Shit, you guys. I have to get ready. The car is going to be here soon."

I ushered the girls to the door, desperate to get them out so I could have a few minutes to myself to try to calm down. Just before I had the door closed, Alice turned back to me and handed me a red envelope. She smiled and laughed as I felt the blush rise in my cheeks.

Every day for the past few weeks I had received a red envelope. Never a day was missed, and they always came packaged in the same deep red envelope. It was always the same eloquent writing. The words written on the paper always gave me the same butterflies deep in my stomach.

I snorted at my two friends as they giggled at my reaction, shutting the door in their faces before they had a chance to question me. Not like I would have anything to tell them.

I still didn't know who was sending me the letters. He never gave any hint as to who he was, or how he knew me. Nevertheless, I knew that whoever it was that wrote such beautiful words, really _knew _me.

I could feel the deep emotion behind each finely crafted sentence. Each phrase was full of adoration and respect I neither earned nor deserved. But still the letters came, each time becoming more intense and more full of feeling.

Whoever it was that took the time to write such beautiful letters to me made me feel like a better person. I may not have known who wrote them, but his words lit a fire in me that was growing more and more intense.

I wanted to know. I _needed_ to know. The person hiding behind the red envelope was someone I was desperate to meet. Someone that deep down inside of me, I almost wanted to love.

I peeled open the envelope and read the letter slowly, savoring each word as it washed over me. I sat on the edge of the couch, reading the letter once...twice...a third time, before folding it and placing it carefully into the envelope. I stood slowly and walked to my bedroom dresser drawer, where I placed it with the pile of others from the past few weeks.

Noticing the clock had advanced further than I realized, once again, I rushed around the house gathering the rest of the things I thought I needed. As I finally zipped my suitcase closed, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" I shouted as I adjusted my shirt and shot a quick glance in the hall mirror. I knew it wasn't Edward that would be picking me up, but I still wanted to look presentable.

"Hello," I said as I pulled the door open.

A tall, gangly looking man stood before me, dressed in a black suit. He stood about 6 foot even, with a broad smile on his face.

"Hello. My name is Sam and I will be driving you today."

I smiled lightly back at him and nodded, opening the door further so he could come inside.

"I have my suitcase over there," I said, motioning to the end of the hall. "I just have to get a few more things together and I'll be right out."

Sam nodded as he lifted my suitcase and carried it out the door. I spun on my heels, rushing to grab everything I needed. Now that the time had come to leave, my heart was pounding furiously with anxiety, and my hurried steps seemed frantic and worried. Once I had my cell phone, purse, keys and other things, I headed out the door into the unknown.

~0o~0o~

Thirty minutes later I was standing in the foyer of what was the biggest apartment I had ever seen. I stood awkwardly by the door, holding my bag and cell phone, not sure of what to do. I was surrounded by paintings of beautiful scenes and sculptures of art that I had only seen in magazines. The hall was lined with these things, all the way down to a large open room. I crept slowly down the hall, stopping before I stepped into what I assumed to be the living room.

Massive windows allowed the light to shine in perfectly, making the room seem luminescent. It was decorated simply, yet elegantly, with similar artwork to those pieces that lined the foyer. I immediately felt completely out of place. A large flat screen television hung over a brick fireplace, surrounded by leather couches and chairs. Pale blue walls were decorated with more pictures and paintings.

My feet refused to move under me, keeping me where I stood as if intimidated by the feel of this room. So I stood silently, and waited. I assumed Edward was home, or would be home soon, because who would leave a stranger alone in a house this fancy. I had to wonder if there were security cameras lining the place.

"Hello, Bella," a soft voice said from behind me.

I jumped and screeched, startled. Swinging around to face the sudden voice, I came nose to nose with Edward. My feet reflexively took a step back, and I tripped. My butt hit the floor and stayed there. I looked up at him, my face on fire with embarrassment.

"Jesus, are you alright?" he said as he bent down to help me up.

"I'm fine. You just scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here yet. I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up."

He stood quickly, releasing my hands and placing his own behind his back in one rapid motion, as though I had burned him. I nodded and smiled uneasily, unable to maintain eye contact with him out of sheer humiliation. I brushed myself off and picked up my purse as Edward walked into the living room.

"So this is the living room, obviously," he said quietly. "I don't really spend much time in here, so you're more than welcome to watch television or anything else. I stay mostly in my den, which is over there," he said, pointing to a closed door across the room.

"I'll show you to your room, if you'd like," he said.

I looked at him, confused. Like he knew what I was thinking, his eyes fell to the floor between us and he paused nervously.

"I just thought you might want your own space," he whispered.

The air that surrounded us was full of unanswered questions. I wanted to ask him what he expected of me, and what he didn't, but my anxiety had gotten the better of me and I wasn't able to form a sentence.

Edward's demeanor was surprisingly different than I had seen before. He seemed on edge, quiet and brooding. The look in his eyes was almost hollow. It made me want to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. Despite how I felt, I was somehow aware that my comfort would not be welcome in this moment.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked, running his hand through his tousled hair.

"Sure, that would be great."

I followed him as he turned and made his way through the living room. I put my purse on the couch as we passed, entering the kitchen to the right. His apartment was open and airy, and I noticed what appeared to be the dining room as we went into the kitchen.

"I took the liberty of making you a massage appointment for early this evening. The masseuse will be here in about an hour. I will have dinner made by the time you are done."

The look on my face must have given away my shock, because he stopped mid coffee pour and looked at me.

"What?" he said softly before finishing off my cup and handing it to me.

I looked at him, bewildered, my eyes bulging out of my head. This had to be some sort of joke. Who in their right mind would pay for me to be at their beck and call, only to give _me _a massage?

"I'm just a little confused. You said that _I _have a massage?"

Edward smiled lightly and chuckled as he reached into the refrigerator to pull out a container of cream.

"Bella, the massage is for you. You are doing me a great service being here with me. It's really the least I could do."

"Yes, but...you _are _paying me. It's not like I'm doing this for free."

His face darkened as he looked up at me. I winced from the anger that flared in his eyes, wondering what I had said that made him so mad.

"You deserve so much more than the shit amount of money I'm sure that low life asshole will give you when this is over. I intend to show you my thanks in other ways. Is that alright with you, or should we just stop here?"

My breath caught as he spat the words at me, the anger in them ricocheting off of me like a gale force wind. I had to look away from him. I felt tears well in my eyes, threatening to show how much his tone had frightened me. I reached for my coffee and took a sip, the burn trickling down my throat a welcome distraction.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just not a huge fan of your boss. If we could try to not speak of him, I would appreciate it."

I wanted to tell him that I hadn't brought him up, but I didn't want to push him.

"Thank you for the massage," I mumbled as I took another sip of coffee.

I heard Edward huff and groan, but didn't look up to see if it was directed at me. My anxiety was through the roof, and I was afraid that if he still looked mad I would crumble. I couldn't recall a time when any other client had made me feel so nervous, and so vulnerable.

"Let me show you to your room."

We walked silently back through the massive living room, past the hallway to the front door, to another closed door.

"This will be your room. Mine is on the other side of the dining room, at the other end of the house."

I nodded as he opened the door for me, and motioned for me to go inside. When I did, I noticed that he hadn't followed me in, so I turned to face him.

"I'm just going to wait for you in the living room. Please feel free to unpack if you'd like. We should probably talk when you're finished."

The rage in his eyes was gone, having been replaced by a strange uneasiness. He shifted on his feet, his eyes darting around the room. I stood there and watched him as he took a deep breath, smiled at me, and left the room.

I took me almost ten full minutes to process what had gone on since I had arrived, from the unexpected way he was treating me to the strange shift in his personality. As I walked to the perfectly decorated bed in the corner of the room, I tried to make sense of Edward's mood changes. He started off seemingly uneasy, almost shy. Then within seconds he was furious. Before I could blink, he was uneasy once again. His mood swings were going to give me whiplash. I was more than confused.

Resolving to myself to let it go, I looked around my room. It was large, painted a light green and covered in more beautiful art. I made a mental note to try to figure out what all these pieces were exactly.

The bed was huge, covered by what looked to be a homemade quilt. A large dresser was next to it, so I went there to unpack my things. When I pulled open the doors, I was surprised to find it already partly filled with clothes, all with the tags still on. Not sure of what to do, I closed the drawer and made my way back to the bedroom door.

Edward must not have been aware that there were things from his previous guest still in the dresser. As I reached for the door handle, I noticed another door to my left. My hand fell, and I made my way to the corner of the room.

I pulled the door open and reached in to find a light switch. As soon as I entered the room, the lights came on. I looked around, confused, and realized in amazement that the lights were automatic.

I suddenly found myself in a huge bathroom. One side of the wall was covered with windows, looking out onto a terrace covered in flowers. I could see the whole city from here-from the _bathroom._ I glanced around quickly, taken back by the massiveness of the room.

There was a giant bathtub in the corner that you needed to walk up a few granite steps to get to. The edges of the tub were traced with vases of fresh cut flowers.

I snorted, rolling my eyes at myself. If I hadn't felt out of place before, leave it to the bathtub fit for a queen to do so.

All these overwhelming feelings had taken a toll on my appearance, causing an unbecoming flush to cover my face. I turned to the sink to relieve my skin with a splash of cool water, and stopped dead in my tracks. All over the bathroom vanity was stuff. When I say stuff, I mean bath soap, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, lotions, perfumes and more. There was a toothbrush, hairbrush, hair dryer, flat iron, and various hair care products.

It was obvious that someone besides me was staying in this room. I turned quickly and left the bathroom, afraid that whomever all these things belonged to would come in to find me going through her stuff.

I hastened out of the bedroom and into the living room to find Edward sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"I think there is someone staying in that room. There are clothes in the closet and stuff all over the bathroom."

Edward looked up and me with a confused look in his eyes. It took him a moment before he spoke, suddenly smiling brightly.

"That stuff is for you, Bella."

_What?_

"Why?" I spat out a little too harshly. "I brought my own things."

He looked slightly taken aback by my tone, then continued hesitantly. "I know. I just thought it would be nice for you to have new things. I can take them away if you'd like."

He looked like someone had just killed his puppy. I shook my head lightly, completely lost and not understanding why _he_ would be buying _me_ clothes and things. I was here for him, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really confused," I breathed, sighing heavily and sitting down on the closest chair.

Edward folded his paper and put it down next to him. He looked so refined sitting there on the couch in his suit, one leg crossed over the other. It made me want to take a refresher course in proper etiquette if I was going to be seen with him.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more informative when we talked about this last time I saw you. I realize that you are being paid to be here with me. At the same time, I want this experience to be enjoyable for you too. You are doing me a favor, and I want to express how I much I appreciate it. You are a guest in my house, and more than that, you are saving my ass at all the functions and dinners. This is how I repay you."

"You don't have to..."

"I know I don't. But I want to. It makes me happy, and you deserve it. So please don't fight me on this, okay?"

The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes was desperate. He was beyond serious, and I knew better than to say no. Besides, who would say no to a simple massage?

"Alright, thank you. That's very nice of you."

"That's better. Tomorrow I have a car coming to take you shopping. You can bring your friends if you'd like. I'm sure you'll need some clothes for the dinners and benefits we will be attending."

My jaw dropped to the floor, but I recovered quickly enough. _Shopping? _He wanted me to go shopping? With what money?

"This is for you." He stood up and handed me a black American Express charge card. "I want you to get whatever you'd like; anything that you feel you'll need while you're here. You can also use that for food, emergencies, or whatever else."

"Um...thank you?" I said slowly, unsure of what else to say.

"You're welcome. You are my guest and I want you to feel comfortable. Anything you need I will be more than happy to get for you."

I didn't say anything, partly because my brain wasn't able to function after the overwhelming generosity I had just received. It felt strange, but somewhat dirty, that I was being treated like this. There had to be some sort of expectation.

"What do you expect in return, if you don't mind me asking. I realize that I'm here as your date, but what else?"

He looked at me for a moment, quirking his head and furrowing his brow. I could see the realization in his eyes after a few moments, finally understanding that I was asking what he expected from me in the bedroom.

"We can cross that bridge when we get there. Just know that I will _never _force you to do anything you don't want to do, even if you are under my roof."

I nodded without saying anything, because there was nothing really left to say. We had covered the basics, and everything else would be left to its own devices.

* * *

Please leave a review! If I haven't heard from you yet, I'd love to hear what you think as well! As always, I appreciate you taking the time to leave me your thoughts!


	9. Shelter From The Storm

Sooooo, I'm sorry it's been and age and a half since I have updated this. RL is crazy and I haven't been paying as much attention to fanfiction as I should have. I'll try not to let it happen again!

Thank you to everyone that has faved/alerted LTI, I adore you all! To those of you that review, you hold a special place in my heart.

My betas, Maggieloo402 and AydenMorgan, I love you both to pieces. To my friends on twitter, I love the chats we have. Follow me on twitter and say HI if you haven't already!

Enjoy... and know that the next chapter is already finished! WOOT!

* * *

My mood was still sour while she had her massage and I started on dinner. I had snapped at her and felt like an ass because of it, but it couldn't have been helped. Bella was dumbfounded by something so slight as a massage, and it sent my anger through the roof.

She was the picture of perfection, so amazing and so elegant that it cut my heart like a fucking knife to know that she had never been treated the way she deserved. She deserved the world, and her life and what she did now was holding her back.

_Never again __if I had anything to do with it._

The whole day had been crazy and the tension between Bella and I had only made me more anxious. I had spent the morning preparing the house for her, making sure that everything was perfect. I wanted nothing more than to impress her, show her what she truly deserved.

I would have given anything to have been able to tell her how she had consumed me and owned me heart and soul. Instead I forced myself to keep quiet and hope that she would come to understand the reasons for all I planned to do for her.

While she was having her massage, I prepared dinner for the two of us. I had originally planned to take her out to a fancy restaurant, but it just didn't seem right, so I instead chose to cook for her at home. It seemed like it would be the easiest, and least stressful way for her and I to get aclimated.

"It smells good in here," she said from the doorway behind me.

I spun around quickly, letting the potato I was peeling fall back into the sink.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go out anywhere tonight, so I'm making dinner. I hope thats alright."

Her eyes widened for an instant before she took a deep breath and moved towards me. I could sense her discomfort in the way she paused and looked at me, but it paled in comparison to my own as I worried I had done something to upset her.

"You'll have to forgive me. The is just _so_ not how I pictured this going."

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked defensively.

"I'm not sure, but _you_ cooking dinner for _me_ was not in the picture," she said, smiling lightly.

"I told you, Bella. You are my guest and are doing me a great service being here. You are not my slave."

"I know, I know. Not your slave. I understand that. It's just going to take me a bit to adjust to being your _guest,_ and not your...well..."

"I understand. The line is a thin one, with plenty of gray area. We'll figure it out as we go, okay?"

She nodded and took another step towards me, reaching into the sink and picking up the potato I had dropped.

"I'm going to help, though. I love to cook and it's been ages since I have."

I smiled at her, nodding and stepping away from the sink to give her more room to work. I opened the kitchen cabinet and reached for other things I would need to prepare the meal. As she worked quietly beside me, I readied the other ingredients.

"What are we making, anyways?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Pot Roast. It's one of my favorite comfort foods. I figured it would be nice to have tonight. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I _love_ it. My mother and I practically lived off of it when I was growing up, and now I make it all the time. We'll have to see if yours can live up to the greatness that is my mom's," she teased, nudging me in my side as she laughed.

The sight of her smiling and happy in my home should have made me happy, but instead I chose to dwell on the wound I still carried in my heart. It had been a long time since I had a woman in this house, and the sight of Bella standing in my kitchen made my entire body ache.

I turned to lean against the counter and watch her as she worked on the potatoes. I thought about my past, but moreover I tried to remain in the present. It was difficult to dwell on the past when the woman standing in front of me now was so inviting. Her hair fell long and wavy over her shoulders and down her back. I had to resist the urge to weave my fingers through it and breathe in the scent of flowers I knew would be wafting from her.

She was like a drug, the minute she was near me I instantly felt better. It was almost as if she was the medicine I needed to pull me out of my haze. To break me free of the prison I had locked myself in.

The thought that she could save me was both terrifying and uplifting.

"Where did you grow up, Bella?" I asked, wanting to distract myself from the thoughts that were making my chest tighten in fear.

"I was born in a small town in Washington state. The population was only a little over three thousand and it was terribly boring. My parents divorced and I lived with my dad there while my mom moved here to Chicago. I knew everyone, and they knew me; there was no escaping the small town gossip. Once my dad died, I moved out here to be with my mom, who had gotten sick."

As Bella mentioned her mother, her voice faltered and she stopped talking. I watched as her grip on the potato she was holding tightened and she worked it over with vengence. Her speed picked up and she practically tore the potato to shreds, but not before it slipped from her hand, forcing the peeler to sink into her flesh.

"Shit!" She shouted, dropping the tool to grip her fingers tightly.

I moved quickly to her side, reaching for her hand as as she held it over the sink.

"Let me see," I insisted.

She unwrapped her hand from the wound to show me as blood trickled from her fingers. A small piece of skin was hanging from her pointer finger, where she had mistakenly peeled her flesh instead of the potato.

"It's just a scrape. You don't need stiches, but let me at least bandage it."

I walked to the cabinet that held my first aid kit, pulling it out and searching through it for what I needed. Bella stood by the sink, running her wounded finger under the cold water. When I returned, she shut off the water and gave me her hand.

"This is going to sting," I warned her before I put an antiseptic cream over her cut.

"Ouch," she mumbled.

"Told you."

She looked up and me and smiled as I wrapped a bandage around her finger and secured it with medical tape.

"All better," I said quietly, lifting her finger to my lips and gently kissing it.

"Thank you. I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"It happens. Not everyone can be graceful. There would be no need for doctors if there weren't people like you around," I teased, pointing at her finger.

"Very funny. And without doctors like you there wouldn't be a need for whatever it is you do in the medical field too, right? Which I still don't really understand, by the way. So I guess I should feel proud that I am such a clumsy person."

I turned my back on her as my heart began hammering a warning note in my chest, moving to the refrigerator and rummaging through it to find the things I needed to complete the meal. I should have known better than to bring up anything even close to my job, or what it entailed. Mentally kicking myself in the ass, I added what was needed to the dish that held the pot roast.

"This was supposed to be finished by the time you were done. I'm sorry I got distracted by a phone call. Why don't we watch television or something while we wait for it to cook?"

"Sounds good to me," Bella said as she watched me slide the pot roast into the oven.

We spent the next hour watching tv, sitting awkwardly next to each other on the sofa. I wanted to get closer to her, pull her to me and wrap my arms around her, but I wasn't sure it would be appropriate. Instead, I sat silently and tried to control my wandering thoughts.

Bella was in my home, on my couch, where she would be for the next two weeks. I wanted to be with her, be inside her, in every single corner of the house. I wanted her naked body laid flat out on my dining room table, on the desk in my office, in my bed.

I wanted to consume her, just as she had consumed me.

_All in due time, _I told myself as I heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

A few minutes later we were sitting down at my dining room table, eating the meal that we had just made together. It was strange having her here next to me, cooking with me and enjoying the benefits of our labor. My chest tightened from the memory of the last time a woman had sat at this table.

"Do you like the pot roast?" I asked between bites.

Bella nodded silently and smiled, her mouth full of food. The way she looked, so happy over something so simple as a home cooked meal, made having her here seem right-comfortable and content. She was happy, and in some way, knowing that I had something to do with it made me feel slightly better. Still, I couldn't get my nerves under control.

"Tell me about your family," Bella said as she finished the last bite of her meal.

I looked up at her, suddenly panicked by her question. For such a simple question, it was loaded with potential for problems.

"Well, I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper is the District Attorney for the city, and Emmett is a teacher. They are both great brothers, but manage to annoy me endlessly. Do you have any siblings?" I asked, hoping to take the heat off of myself.

"No, I don't. I was the only child from my parents, although my father also helped raise his best friend's son after he passed away when I was younger. Jacob, he's the son, is the closest thing I have to an older brother, although we haven't spoken in over a year."

Bella trailed off suddenly, putting down her fork and carefully wiping her mouth with her napkin. She was hiding something, and while normally I would be polite enough to not pry, the jealousy rearing inside me forced me to inquire.

"Did the two of you have a falling out?" I asked quietly.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally looked up from her empty plate and met my eyes. Sadness had extinguished the sparkle of happiness from before, and she looked empty. Her smile had faded and her pink lips were pressed tightly together. I thought for a moment that she wasn't going to answer, that the question had somehow sparked unsettling feelings inside her that she didn't want to speak of, but then she took a deep breath and spoke in a soft, shaking voice.

"Jacob was my best friend when we were young. After his dad, Billy, died he stayed with us for a while. Jacob's mom had a hard time dealing with the stress of Billy's death, and couldn't be there for Jake the way she should have been. My dad took care of him when no one else was there. Naturally, we spent all our time together, and grew to be best buddies."

She stopped talking and her eyes wandered to the star-lit sky out the window. I watched her closely as she marveled in the beauty of the Chicago skyline, so obviously churning through memories in her mind.

"When we became teenagers, things changed between Jacob and I. What was once a great friendship turned into something more, and we ended up falling in love. He was my high school sweetheart. We spent a few great years together; we had a wonderful time, but then things changed. Jake's mom came back in the picture and he moved to Phoenix to be with her. I, of course, had to stay in Forks because my father had become ill, so we had to break up. That was over a year ago now."

I was stunned into silence and paralyzed by raging jealousy that had consumed my body wholly as she told me of her young love. The insight to her past had not been the light conversation that I had expected, and the envy I felt now made me want to claim her for my own all the more. Everything inside me yearned to drag her to me and smother her into myself so that no one, including her lost love, would have her again.

_Mine._

"It's too bad the two of you couldn't stay in contact," I said quietly, forcing myself not to act on my secret desires.

"Yes," she whispered, looking from the window back at me. "It was terrible watching him leave. He just packed up and drove away without even giving me a chance to talk to him. He left me, and I had no other option but to deal with it. I didn't even know where he was until he called my dad to let him know he was okay. It was awful."

This kid had to be out of his ever loving mind. To leave someone as amazing and incredible as her was almost criminal. I knew only the broad version of the story, but what I did know made me want to rage and wring the guy's neck for hurting my girl. Then I would shake his hand and thank him for leaving, for without that we would have never met.

"That couldn't have been easy. Losing people is hard, whether it's by death or circumstance. It's always difficult."

I wanted to tell her that I understood her pain; I felt the same sadness deep in my soul. I had been captured by a hurt of my own, and I knew all too well the wound she carried because of it.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? It's a little too heavy for my first night here," she said with a forced chuckle.

She stood and picked up her plate, then mine. Without question, she started to clear the table like she was in her own home.

"I can do that," I said, getting to my feet.

"Nonsense. You cooked the meal, I clean up. Those are the rules. It's only fair, and I need to pull my weight. The dishes is really the least I can do."

I watched her as she balanced as many dishes as she could fit in her arms and walked quickly towards the kitchen. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to help, I stood and made my way to the living room. Settling into the couch, I sat and listened to the banging of pots and dishes along with running water in the kitchen.

My mind wandered to places I'd rather refrain from visiting, to memories in my mind that were buried long ago. The sound of someone in my in my kitchen brought me right back to where I had struggled to never return. I had dealt with it as well as I could, and buried it. Little did I know that bringing a woman into my home would open the flood gates to all those memories.

I remembered her laugh, her smile and the way she blushed when I would come near. I could still smell her perfume in my nose, almost as if she were sitting right next to me.

But she wasn't. She was gone. I was alone.

"The kitchen is all clean," Bella said, interrupting my train of thought.

The empty feeling inside of me was all consuming, and I needed for it to be filled-even if just for a few moments. I needed desperately to climb out of the hole I had unexpectedly sunken myself into.

I watched Bella silently as she crossed the living room and sat down on the couch next to me. She eyed me curiously, shifting in her seat. I just sat and watched.

She ran her hand delicately through her hair, shifting her long locks onto her right shoulder. The loose waves fell down her side, draping down her shoulder, just begging to be touched.

Without hesitation, I moved my body towards her, opening my arms until she was nestled into the side of my chest. Her eyes were bright as they caught mine, not full of question like I thought they would be.

She knew what I wanted.

I wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and lifted the other to touch her soft hair. A brown curl laced its way around my finger, covering my rough skin with the softness of her hair.

"I want you," I whispered quietly without thinking. The words had so many meanings, so many different ways to be taken.

I wanted her. I wanted her to take me, and hide me away from the darkness that shrouded my heart. I wanted to take her, and hide her away from the harsh reality and pain that surrounded her life. I wanted to be inside her, to make her feel as much pleasure as I could possibly give her, in one of the only ways I could give it.

"Take me," she answered, shifting her body in my arms to face me.

I moved both my hands to her face, rubbing gentle circles with my thumb on her cheeks. She was so beautiful, so radiant, it almost took my breath away. The look in her eyes was hard to distinguish, but it comforted my wild mind.

I knew the rules, knew I couldn't kiss her on the lips, and I understood why. However, in that very moment, everything inside me wanted to take her pink lips between mine and pull her into my mouth, into my soul.

Instead, I leaned into her neck and pressed my mouth onto her skin. She leaned her head into me, letting a soft moan escape her lips. I felt that faint noise travel through my body and strike a fire in my cock.

"Take me," she whispered again.

My lips trailed the curves of her throat, down her chest until I found a mound of flesh covered in cloth. With one swift movement, her shirt was over her head and thrown to the floor, giving me full access to her soft breast.

"Not a big fan of underwear, are you?" I teased, lapping at her pert nipple.

"Not at all," she said, gasping as I took her firmly between my lips.

Her fingers wound their way into my hair, and she tugged gently, making my dick stir yet again. My fingers trailed down her shoulders, down her sides, and onto her breasts. She moaned again, her head falling back as she arched off the couch.

I lapped at her breasts, moving between firm bites and soft nibbles, squeezing her until her little body was writhing at my side.

My cock had hardened to an almost painful point, pressing against the constricting confines of my pants. The urge to have her took over, forcing me to release her body and stand us both up.

"I want you in my bed."

We walked quickly towards my bedroom, shedding clothing as we went. I threw the door open and dragged her now naked body to my bed. She lie on her back in the center, looking up at me with wanting eyes.

I gripped my length with my hand, tugging on it as I took in all of Bella. Bella in my bed. Bella naked in my bed. Another firm stroke, and I was on her.

* * *

So we've learned a little bit more about Edward. What do you think is going on with his past? Please leave a review! They are like Christmas for me! Loves!


	10. Falling

As promised, here is the continuation on the last chapter, where I left you at the start of some lemony goodness. Hope this makes it all better!

Thank you all for your reviews, alerts and faves for this story, I adore you all. If I didn't reply to your review, I will this time!

All my twitter girls, I miss you very much! Ayden and Maggie, thanks for your fab beta skills!

ENJOY!

* * *

I could feel the wetness pool between my thighs as his tongue traced the curves of my neck. His hands on my face and the feel of his breath on my skin were driving me wild.

I had never felt the need to have a client as I did Edward. I _had _to have him. From the moment he told me he wanted me, I was almost panting for him.

He bit and sucked at my breast with such tenderness, but such need, it threatened to put me over the edge. I squirmed under him, desperate for more. For him.

The change in the mood was palpable as he dragged me to his room. Wanting him turned to needing him and desperation tainted my voice as I spoke. "I need...I need," I tried to form the words but nothing came out.

"You need what?" Edward asked as he stroked himself in front of me.

I needed him, but I couldn't say it. I needed him like I needed a lover, not a client. I needed him to surround me, consume me, and hold me tight. These new feelings overtook me like wild fire, screaming through my body and my mind.

He stood before me as I lay on the bed, pulling on his cock and looking at me with desire in his eyes. I knew he wanted me.

He kneeled on the bed in front of me and trailed one hand up the side of my leg. I shivered in anticipation, giggling lightly under my breath. His answering smile was dark and seductive, as though he knew what he was doing to me.

His fingers quickly found their way between my thighs and found the warm wetness waiting for him. He cupped my sex with his palm, holding his body over me with his other arm. I looked away from his eyes and down to his hand as he pushed a finger inside me.

Groaning, I bucked my hips against his hand while he buried it in my cunt. I wanted more, so much more, but settled for the pleasure he was giving me with his fingers.

I closed my eyes as a second finger slipped inside me, and he turned his hand to point his hidden fingers toward himself as he hovered over me. A shockwave rolled through me as he found the place that would throw me over the edge, and pressed into it.

"Christ!" I shouted as my body went numb and I came all over his fingers.

He moaned as I came, as if my pleasure was what he had been aching for as well, and his mouth found the insides of my thighs. He bit into my flesh as I rode the waves of my orgasm, making it all the more intense when I felt his teeth press into me. As I pulled his hair roughly, the tip of his tongue grazed my clit, and I moaned once again.

The way he felt in me, above me and all over me was too much to handle. I wanted, no... _needed_ to take over before he ruined me. Bringing my knees together, I tried my best to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward mumbled from between my legs.

I laughed out loud and fell back onto the bed, giving up my struggle too easily. Everything between us was so natural; I almost had to remind myself that I was here for his pleasure, not mine.

"I want to take care of you," I cooed.

He didn't reply, but instead, rubbed his cheek back and forth against my thigh, pressing my shoulder back against the bed with his outstretched arm. The scruff of his facial hair felt amazing on my over-sensitized skin, and I soon acquiesced, relaxing back onto the bed.

"Let me do what I want to do to you. That's how you can take care of me."

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes as Edward moved slowly up my body. His hands danced across my stomach, wrapping around my waist and pulling my body up against his. I draped my arms around his shoulders and let him move us both up to the pillows.

Once my head was resting comfortably, his mouth found my neck again. I leaned my head into his, breathing quickly as he nibbled once again on my flesh. He hovered over my naked body and I felt his hardness press against my stomach.

Needing to feel him, I reached my hand down to grasp his length, forcing a moan to fall from his lips. I shivered, the sound echoing between my legs. I needed him, and I needed him now.

I pulled and pushed against his cock for a moment, watching him as he breathed hard and ground his dick into my hand.

"If you keep holding me that tight, I'm going to come," he whispered in my ear.

This version of Edward had me so turned on I was almost ready to start begging for it. The Edward that I had seen in the light of day was nervous and pensive, but this one, this Edward, was driving me wild.

I felt more than comfortable in his arms, with his body intertwined with mine. I didn't even hesitate before making my next move. Shifting my hips under his, I positioned myself under him so that the tip of his cock nudged the opening of my cunt.

"Jesus," he breathed.

With a lift of my hips he was inside me, surprising me when he sunk himself deep inside. I let out a cry, feeling each inch of him stretch and fill me. When our hips met, his head lifted and he looked right into my eyes.

I wanted to kiss him. The realization struck me hard and I had to look away. I didn't even know this man, not really anyway. Something inside me wanted to know him though. Edward was a stranger to me, but I didn't want it to always be like that.

Sensing the building tension between us, Edward held my body tight and dragged me onto him. I arched my back and moved my hips back and forth. With his hands gripping the sides of my body, I ground myself on top of him. My breathing got quicker, more labored, as I moved faster over him.

I could feel his fingers dig into me, urging me to press on. Every inch of me was sheathed in a fine layer of sweat, making me shiver when his breath fell upon me.

Without a word Edward sat up, pressing his chest to mine. His hands traced up the curve of my back, fingers finding my long hair. With a gentle tug, he pulled my hair back to expose my neck and ran his tongue down my skin.

"Oh God," I whispered breathlessly, moving more quickly on top of him.

He pulled my hair harder and I moaned, the delicious pain igniting a flame deep inside me.

"Bella," he whispered.

We moved back and forth together, his hardness reaching deep inside me. I felt the familiar churn in the pit of my stomach, my orgasm looming. Gripping his shoulders tightly, I ground myself on him just hard enough to send myself over the edge, orgasm hammering through me.

My toes curled and my skin felt like it was on fire as each wave pounded into me. His breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine while I continued to move on top of him. His hands fell to my hips again and he pulled me against him, his hard cock slamming into me.

It felt amazing to feel him moving back and forth inside me while I came on him. His moans and grunts sounded sexy, almost animalistic, pushing me back towards the edge.

"I'm going to come again," I said.

With my warning, he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us onto our sides. He kept pushing until he was on top of me again, his body positioned over mine. I spread my legs wide, welcoming his body against mine and his hard cock inside me.

As he drove into me, my climax peaked and I dug my nails into his shoulders, giving in to my orgasm. I breathed hard, gasping for air as my body went numb.

A few moments later I felt Edward's body tense as he let out a soft moan, thrusting into me hard as he came. I held him tight, gripping his body to mine as we relished the feel of skin against skin.

When it was over and the feeling of Edward doing amazing things to me had passed, his body sagged onto mine and we lay in silence.

The feeling of his skin on mine, lying in his bed, made us being together seem somehow different. In some way...more. Chalking it up to the oddity of our situation, I ignored the feelings that were circling in my chest.

"I'm hungry again," I said into his shoulder.

He slowly rolled off of me, resting on his back by my side. I perched myself up on my shoulder, facing him and drinking in his perfect body.

Neither of us said anything for a long moment, my hunger forgotten in the presence of his magnificent body and the afterglow of what had just taken place between us.

"I'm not quite understanding why you are single, Edward. I mean, look at you. This place. Everything. I find it hard to believe."

I knew all too well the complexity of relationships and how they worked, but the idea that Edward was alone was unfathomable to me. He was perfect, in every sense of the word-good looking as hell, apparently very rich, and intelligent. To me, he was the ultimate guy.

"Not everything is as it seems," Edward muttered from beside me as he slipped out of bed.

It seemed I had struck a nerve.

"I have to agree with you there. I, for one, know that things on the outside can be very different from how you feel on the inside. I have been trained to fool people, you know."

There had been times when the smile on my face had hidden the horror, the complete disgust, for the actions of myself and others. The things I was paid to do and to have done to me trained me to keep my true thoughts inside. I knew more than most about just how to fake it.

Edward stopped and looked at me from the opposite side of the room. His eyes were sad, knowing, somehow making me feel shamed. I suddenly wanted to cover myself up with the sheets.

"You don't need to fool anyone when you are with me. The games you have played when you have been...working need not be played here. I want you to be whoever you want to be. It's that simple."

My mouth almost dropped to the floor. Stunned by the way he could accept me as I am and make me feel like someone better left me without words. If I wasn't shocked into silence, I would have begged him to tell me why he was treating me so well.

I watched him as he walked into the bathroom, flipped on the light and shut the door, wondering about this extraordinary man that seemed to care about me far more than any client I had ever had.

~0o~0o~

I woke up to the sun beaming in through the translucent lace drapes in my room. The window was open and a warm breeze brushed over me as I lay in my bed and looked out the window.

Another beautiful day. What made it all the more amazing was that I could do anything I wanted to do. According to Edward's deal, I was not to speak with James or have any dealings with Midnight Sun. Not until Wednesday anyway.

A faint knock at the door drew me from my thoughts. Pulling the sheets around my naked body, I went to the door.

"Good morning," Edward said as his eyes met mine.

"Hi."

"I made coffee, and I assumed you would be hungry so I got some bagels delivered. Would you like to join me?"

I nodded silently and walked back to the closet in my room. Dropping the sheet to the floor, I opened the door and slipped on the silk pink robe that waited for me. Tying my unkempt hair into a pony tail, I made my way through the house to the kitchen.

"It smells delicious in here. What kind of coffee do you have?"

"It's Kona coffee. They first started serving it in the hospital, and now I can't seem to get enough so I got some for home too."

"Well, I've never smelled anything so delicious, so move out of my way before I plow you over to get to the pot."

Edward laughed and moved out of my way as I slid past him to the coffee maker. I made what I knew would be an amazing cup of coffee and sat down across from him at the counter. He slid a bagel in front of me and my stomach growled.

"I guess I'm hungry," I laughed.

We sat quietly and ate our breakfast, Edward reading the paper as I stared out the window and took in the view.

"This really is an amazing place," I said. "How long have you lived here?"

"Not long," he replied from behind the paper.

I sighed and looked away from him, suddenly frustrated by his obvious inability to provide me with any details about his life. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

"I was planning on having the day to spend with you, but it seems as though I am going to need to go to the hospital for a while this morning. I figured since we have a dinner to go to tonight that you might want to go shopping for a dress. Is that alright?"

I nodded, unable to reply as I had just taken a bite out of my delicious bagel.

"Good. You can use my card, of course. Dinner is going to be at 8, but I will be back in plenty of time. Do you have a cell phone? I guess I should have asked that before."

"I do. I'll write down my number for you before you go," I said as I took another bite.

"Do you want more to eat?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine. I usually eat a lot in the mornings."

"Okay well, I have to go, but I will call you if anything changes. See you this afternoon."

As Edward stood and left, it suddenly hit me that he was going to the hospital that my mother had been in before he'd had her transferred.

"Edward?" I chirped suddenly. "Did you know my mother's doctor well?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around to face me. The look on his face was hard to read.

"I knew of him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I never got to meet the one they said saved her life, and I wanted to thank him. Maybe you could speak to him for me? Tell him I'd like to meet him?"

"I will try, Bella. I'm sure he's very busy, but I will pass the word on."

"Thanks."

He nodded at me without a smile, spun on his heel, and he was gone.

~0o~0o~

An hour later, I was sitting in the coffee shop across the street from the boutique where I was going to find a dress. Sipping my third coffee of the day, I smiled brightly when I heard a familiar squeal from the door.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she threw open the door.

Laughing at her excitement, I put down my coffee and braced myself as she flung herself at me. Falling into the chair next to mine, she clasped my shoulders tightly and beamed at me.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she said vivaciously.

"Christ, Alice. You just saw her yesterday. What's with you?" Rosalie said from behind her as she winked at me.

"I'm just glad to see her. I was uncomfortable with the whole situation; I'm just glad she's still alive!"

I groaned as Rose laughed and we all settled into our seats.

"So? Tell us everything! Where does he live? Is it nice? Is _he _nice? Is it weird? _Everything!_"

"Alice, you are giving me a headache. I'm sure Bella will tell us all about it, won't you?" Rose said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I will if you let me get a word in edgewise. I'm happy to know that you are glad I'm still _alive_, Alice. That's pretty morbid, but whatever."

"Don't _whatever_ me. I was seriously worried, but that doesn't matter now. Tell us what happened!"

I struggled to keep from rolling my eyes so far into the back of my head that they would get stuck there. I loved Alice like my sister, but sometimes she was too much to handle. We always teased her, saying that she should be the wife of a politician, because she was always so happy and fun-loving. She would be the perfect woman to win votes for her man.

"Well, he lives over on the _rich _side of Chicago. You know, the area we never go to. Anyway, he has an amazing apartment over there, and it's full of all this beautiful art. You should have seen my face when I first walked in. I thought I had entered a museum."

We all laughed and I sipped my coffee as Rose stood to order their drinks. While she was gone, I tried to describe the artwork to Alice who looked almost as confused as I was when it came to that kind of stuff.

"So how big is his place?" Rose asked as she sat back down.

"It is big, and by big I mean _huge._ You can see the whole city, and it's just amazing."

"Oh my God! You can? That is so amazing!"

"Yeah, you can." I continued, shooting a annoyed glare at Alice. "I was pretty impressed. I have my own room, and get this, when I went to unpack my things, I found all this stuff he had already gotten for me. Bath stuff and lotions and even some clothes! He told me he had someone pick it out for me."

I could feel my cheeks flush as I spoke, and I knew I had been talking more quickly than I normally would, but the combination of excitement and unexplored feelings for Edward were filling me to the point that I couldn't calmly discuss everything that had happened to me in the past twenty-four hours.

"Damn. That's awesome. I wish I could find someone who would do that shit for me," Rose snorted.

"Seriously. It threw me off completely; he is so confusing. I have no idea what he thinks about, or even who he is, but he still manages to be so kind and considerate that I can hardly doubt his intentions."

"Have you slept together yet?" Alice asked quietly.

"Last night, but it was different," I paused for a moment while I considered the difference between Edward and my other clients. "I didn't feel like I _had _to. I actually _wanted _to."

"Because he's smoking hot, maybe?" Rose asked.

"Maybe. I'm not really sure. I didn't want to say no, let's put it that way. I've always enjoyed being with him, but Christ, the sex is amazing for what it is!"

"Let me get this straight. You are staying in a penthouse apartment with a hot guy who buys you shit and gets you off. Am I right?" Rose said quietly.

"Yeah..."

"_And _you're being paid for it."

"Yeah..."

"You're a lucky bitch. Stop over-thinking things and just _enjoy_ what he is giving to you. You are just as hot as he is; it's about time someone shows you some appreciation," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well, it's just strange. You get thrown into this situation and see what you think of it!" I retorted.

"I _know _what I'd be thinking of it. I'd be thinking where do I go first to use that credit card he gave you!"

The three of us laughed so loudly that we were shushed by an older woman sitting near us.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested as we finished our coffee.

We shuffled out of the cafe and across the street to the boutique that hopefully held the dress I needed to purchase for this evening.

"Is it a fancy dinner?" Alice asked as we walked in.

"I don't think so. I think he would have warned me. It's probably just a small thing."

"Then you need a cocktail dress," Rose informed me.

We scoured the store, combing through racks and racks of beautiful dresses, most that were too fancy for what I needed. I found a few short dresses that I thought would fit the part, so I dragged them to the dressing room and started trying them on.

A few minutes later, Alice and Rosalie joined me. When I stepped out of the dressing room wearing the first dress, both of them looked up from the bench they were resting on.

"Nice, but too fancy," Rose said.

I eyed myself quickly in the mirror, agreed and went back to change. With the next dress on, I stepped out and laughed when they both smiled.

"You look gorgeous in that. He will die. Set it aside and continue," Alice demanded.

"Well, if this looks good, aren't we done?" I asked, only a hint of a whine in my voice.

"Bella," Rose said, standing up and walking towards me. "Say it with me. 'Credit. Card.'"

I laughed and nudged Rose as she turned to sit back down. As I made my way back to the dressing room, Alice suddenly jumped up.

"Oh my God. _Who_ is that?" she asked as she made her way to the store window.

Like a little kid, she leaned into the window with both her hands pressing onto the glass and her nose rubbing against it. Her eyes followed someone outside, and as I reached her side I could only see a mound of curly blond hair brushing the shoulder of a man who had walked by.

"Did you see him? Jesus, he was gorgeous."

"That is the District Attorney of our city, dear. Could you please get your hands off the glass?" An older woman said from behind the counter.

"District Attorney?" Alice repeated as her shoulders sagged. "Smart and beautiful," she mumbled. "And totally unattainable."

My conversation with Edward about his brother came forward in my mind as I struggled to catch a glimpse of the DA down the road. I wanted to see him, if only to know something about someone who was close to Edward.

Unsure whether or not I should tell Alice that the blonde god she had just seen was Edward's brother, I turned toward her. I rubbed her back and smiled, pulling her back to the dressing room so I could finish and get back to Edward's with enough time to get ready.

"Alice, didn't you have something for Bella? A certain _red envelope _that you had wanted to give her?" Rosalie reminded as I took one last look in the mirror before going to change again.

"Oh my God, yes! I completely forgot!"

My stomach sank as Alice rushed to her bag to get the letter addressed to me. As soon as I saw the red paper, with my name written elegantly across the front of it, I smiled. I had to fight the urge to run to her, tear it from her hands and rip it open, but I resisted in order to conceal my secret excitement.

Instead, I put down the dress I was holding and walked slowly to her side, thanking her as she took her sweet time in handing it over. Moving away from them, I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Other men said they have seen angels, _  
_But I have seen thee _  
_And thou art enough._

"Can you _please _read it out loud? You never tell us what they say!" Alice begged as I read the letter again.

Without even thinking, I opened my mouth and spoke the beautiful words, if for no other reason than to just hear them again myself.

"Does he always write that kind of shit to you?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and it's not shit," I snapped, her words surprisingly stinging me.

"Hey, hey. Sorry, I know it's not shit. I was just teasing. Easy there, Bella."

"No, it's fine. It's just...well...I don't know."

"It's just romantic," Alice whispered, her voice emphasizing the sacredness of the word.

"It is romantic, but it's starting to make me crazy. I mean, how many of these have I gotten?" I asked, waving the letter in the air. "How many? And not one time has he identified himself! There's no name, no return address. What does he think he's going to get out of writing these?"

"Maybe he's too scared to tell you who he is. Maybe he's ugly or fat. He could be an old man, you know," Alice suggested.

"I don't care if he's any of those things, as long as I know who he is! I don't know how he can write such amazing, emotional things, and not tell me who he is!" I sighed, gripping the letter in my hands with all the strength I could conjure. I wanted to rip it, tear it up into a million pieces and pretend like I had never received it. At the same time, the idea of not having these words written to me made me feel somehow empty...and alone.

I tightened my grip on the red envelope before carefully tucking it in the inside pocket of my purse. No matter the frustration that came along with them, these letters were a lifeline to me.

I felt Rosalie's eyes on me while I secured the letter, so I wasn't surprised when she spoke up.

"Are you falling for the man who writes you the letters?" she teased.

"What? No! How could I? That would be...I mean, that would just be nuts. Right?"

I looked at my two friends who looked at each other, then back at me. When their eyes met mine, I knew I had lost. My feelings had been unearthed, driven to the surface by the frustration I held inside for the anonymous man.

His words had single-handedly brought me back from the dead, where I had locked everything up tightly inside. Since the first day I read his beautiful letters, I had somehow begun to feel again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Please leave a review!


	11. The Truth

I could apologize a thousand times for this taking so damn long, but you've heard it before. Instead, I'm going to thank you all for your patience and your encouraging words on twitter that helped me finally get this chapter out!

Thank you to my beta, AydenM, for everything you do for me. A special thank you to St Angels, who really helped me get motivated. It is nice to hear from all the fans of my stories!

For those of you that fave/alert, thank you. To those of you that review, thank you as well. I adore you all!

ENJOY!

* * *

EPOV

I paced back and forth in the living room, waiting impatiently for Bella to come out of her room. I knew it took women a while to get ready, but this was on a whole other level. It had been almost two hours since she had gone in there.

My mind had been in a constant whirlwind all day, trying to battle both the memories of Bella in my arms and my nervousness about bringing her to this dinner. There were things she didn't know, and didn't need to know, that I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep from her.

Reflecting back on my choices to keep my relationship with her mother a secret, I wasn't so sure I had made the best decision. My situation with Bella was strange and unusual as it was. Her finding out that the man responsible for treating her dying mother was also her _client_ would have put her over the edge. There had been so much stress for her; I had just assumed that adding me into the mix would add unnecessary stress. The last thing I ever wanted was to make her more upset than she already was.

So I kept my mouth shut and stayed hidden, but it seems now I am paying the price. I don't know how I ever thought that I would get away with this secret, given that I had brought her deeper into my life like this. It was really only a matter of time before she found out.

Now was the time to tell her... if she ever came out of her room.

I crossed the living room slowly, adjusting my necktie and jacket before I lifted my hand to knock on her door.

"Bella?" I said softly. "Everything okay in there?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right out," she answered.

I sighed heavily, running my hand through my combed hair as I turned away from the door. Making my way to the couch, I sat down and tried my best to distract myself with a magazine. Despite the article written about my father in the _Medical Journal_, I shifted restlessly in my seat, unable to settle my nervous jitters.

Things had been good between Bella and I last night. Dinner had been successful and what happened in my bedroom after was better than I could have ever imagined.

She wanted to take care of me. The words flowed from her mouth and settled deep in my heart as she looked into my eyes and pleaded with me. Regardless of her need to take control, I couldn't give in. Having her in my bed, and in my arms, was the one way I could show her how much I actually cared. Where I failed with actual words, I made up with cries and moans of pleasure.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Bella said, pulling me out of my daydream.

I looked away from the window, and when my eyes fell upon her, my heart stopped. I felt my last breath leave me as I took every inch of her exquisiteness into me, her beauty completely taking me over.

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath as I tried to peel my eyes away from her.

"What?" she said awkwardly as she patted down her dress. "Do I look alright?"

Her luscious brown hair was swept to the side in a pony tail, curling delicately down her shoulder. The black lace dress she wore fit perfectly to her thin frame, and stopped just high enough on her thigh that it made me instantly hard looking at her.

_Mine._

"You look more than alright," I said as I walked towards her. "You look stunning."

Her cheeks blushed the perfect shade of crimson, making her done-up face glow all the more radiantly. If we didn't have a place to be, I would have dragged her to my bed and kissed every inch of her beautiful face.

"I wasn't sure how to dress for you. I hope you like it."

I nodded and tried my best to fight the flush I felt rising in my own cheeks. Although she was here, with me, it still amazed me hearing her say such things. To _me._

She smiled lightly at me as she walked to the window and looked outside.

"It looks like it's going to be a rainy night. The clouds are rolling in."

"I know. I had hoped it would hold off until we at least made it to the dinner, but I don't think it will. I have an umbrella just in case."

"Good. I can run fast too, if we get stuck in a downpour."

"I'd like to see you try to run in those heels," I teased, eying the black stilettos she was wearing.

"We shall see," she laughed.

"I meant to ask you today how your mother was doing. Have you spoken to the doctors?"

"Oh. Um, yeah. I talked to them today. She's the same I guess. No response to anything. She hasn't woken up."

"I'm so sorry. Her condition is very fragile. I know it is hard on you, but you have to be thankful that she's not in any pain."

"How do you know? She's not awake to tell anyone. She could be suffering and we would never know it."

Bella eyed me curiously as I tried to explain to her that I was positive that her mother was not suffering. It was the perfect way to finally tell her about my relation to her mother, and her treatment. The secret that had been weighing on me for weeks would finally hinder me no more.

"Bella, there is something..."

The shrill of my cell phone interrupted me. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, frustrated at the timing of the call. Looking down at the phone, I saw my father's name and number appear on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" he replied quickly.

"I'm at home, about to leave. Why?"

"You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Everyone is here, waiting for you."

I looked down at my watch, checking to make sure that I wasn't late.

"I was told the dinner started at seven. It's only six thirty now."

"No, Edward. It started at six, and you're late. Get here as soon as you can."

I flipped the phone shut and cursed under my breath at my secretary who had obviously gotten the time wrong.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"We're late. I had the wrong time. We need to go," I spat.

I turned on my heels and stalked towards the door as Bella followed. Opening up my cell phone once again, I called downstairs to make sure the car was ready.

Twenty minutes later Bella and I walked into the banquet hall filled with my colleagues and bosses. My father immediately appeared, looking annoyed and frustrated.

"I've been trying to distract Dr. Banner, who had been asking for you since he arrived. I told him you were stuck in traffic, but he's not pleased."

"My secretary is a frigging idiot," I muttered as my father eyed Bella curiously.

"Dad, this is Isabella. Bella, you must remember my father, Dr. Cullen."

"Yes! Yes, I do. It's wonderful to see you again, Doctor," Bella said, shaking his hand fervently.

"It's nice to see you as well," Carlisle said slowly, glancing from Bella to me and back again.

Turning back to me, Carlisle pointed out the head of the hospital- my new boss- wished me luck, then turned and walked away.

"You didn't tell me your _father _was my mother's doctor. Why?" Bella asked as soon as Carlisle was far enough away.

"I didn't think it was important, I guess."

"Not important? How could you think that was not important?"

"Can we not discuss this now? Could you please go get us drinks while I go introduce myself to my new boss?"

Bella snorted, sighing and glaring at me with a furrowed brow. After a moment, she turned away and walked toward the bar.

I huffed and ran my hand nervously through my hair, annoyed that the evening had quickly taken such a dreadful turn. I hated being late and furthermore hated that I was going to have to spend the whole evening with a pissed off boss and an annoyed Bella. It was only going to get worse from here, considering I was sure she would find out everything about me during this dinner.

"Chaos. Complete fucking chaos," I muttered under my breath as Bella reappeared.

"I noticed that you liked scotch in your house, so I got you one. I'm sorry about questioning you. Now is not the time or place. I am here as your date, and I will act professional. I'm sorry."

The look in her eyes hurt my heart. Somewhere in the four minutes it took her to get our drinks, the Bella I adored had disappeared. What was standing in front of me now was the working Bella. It occurred to me in that instant that I had never seen her this shut down before.

"You were going to go find your boss. I need to use the ladies room, so I'll find you in a few minutes, if that's alright."

"Of course," I said. "I'll be waiting for you."

I tried to look her in her eyes, but she was staring at my shoulder. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me, and it hurt. I could have beaten myself for having not taken better care to explain everything to Bella before we got here.

"Doctor Cullen," I heard a voice say sternly behind me.

I turned towards the voice, startled by the anger that resonated in it. Standing before me was a dark haired man in a dark suit, with even darker eyes.

"I would have assumed that you would come and introduce yourself to me, but instead I had to seek you out since your lady friend is obviously your priority."

"Dr. Banner. I'm sorry for my tardiness. The traffic was horrible because of the rain. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," I said, holding my hand out to him.

The glare in his eyes and the open contempt for me made it hard to stand there, feeling like a fool. He never took my hand, instead he turned and walked away.

After a moment, I made my way further into the dining room. Fellow doctors and colleagues greeted me happily, unknowing of the panic that was stirring inside of me. I took a deep drink of my scotch, cringing as it burned its way down my throat.

"I'm curious as to how you got Isabella to be your date to this dinner," my father said as he walked up beside me. "I didn't realize you had met her, considering you avoided her mother's room while she was there."

"I did meet her, obviously," I snapped back, annoyed at the smirk on his face. "I didn't realize you were so interested in my dating life."

"I didn't realize you _had _a dating life and certainly not with her. You were so strange with that case, and now you show up here with the patient's daughter. What's going on, Edward?"

I shook my head and sighed, my eyes catching Bella's as she walked back towards me.

"Let's find our seats, shall we, Dad?" I said as I walked away.

I moved towards Bella quickly, my guard up as I noticed several men in the room watching her. My instinct to wrap myself around her, to show everyone in the room that she was mine, almost overpowered me. Instead, I ushered her quickly to our table and sat her down.

I ordered a fresh scotch as my father and Dr. Banner sat down with us, along with a few of the other department heads of the hospital. I introduced Bella accordingly, relieved when Dr. Banner didn't snub her as he had me. He was actually rather gracious towards her.

Appetizers and salads were enjoyed as presentation after presentation about the hospital and its success stories kept the night going. I was more than relieved that there wasn't much time for small talk, saving me from Bella finding out the things that I hadn't told her yet.

Dinner was served and the presentations ceased, replaced with a band playing some sort of jazz. There was some small talk at the table, which I tried my best to sway from the subject of work.

"Doctor Cullen, how do you feel about your new position? Did you know the promotion was coming?" Dr. Banner asked snidely.

Clearing my throat, I quickly glanced at Bella before returning my gaze to the bitter man across from me.

"I had no idea I was being considered for this. One could only hope to be honored with such a title, and I am happy to accept it."

I did my best to smile as Dr. Banner narrowed his eyes at me. I could feel judgment resonate from him as I took yet another sip of my scotch.

"To Edward, the new Chief of Surgery," my father interrupted, raising his glass high in the air.

"To Edward!" the rest of the room cheered.

More than anything I wanted to look at the silent beauty by my side, who I had noticed raised her glass only slightly during my father's toast. I looked quickly to my right, and noticed that Bella was starting to stand up from the table. As panic hit, I slid my chair out and stood next to her.

"I'll just be right back," she whispered to me quickly.

"I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to get a fresh drink. I'll get you one too," she said as she walked away from the table.

I watched as she walked out of the dining room area, through the bar and out the front door. Looking around the table quickly, I made my way after her.

The cool night air rushed through me as I stepped outside the door, letting it shut silently behind me. I quickly combed the people standing on the sidewalk, looking for the beauty in the black lace dress. As though everyone knew what I was doing, the crowd parted and there she was.

Her long, curly hair waved gently in the wind as she wrapped her arms around herself. I could see goosebumps on her skin and immediately removed my coat. As I walked up behind her, I laid my coat over her bare shoulders.

"I realize that this is neither the time nor the place for my behavior, and for that I apologize," she said without turning to look at me.

"There is no need to apologize," I whispered.

"Yes, there is. Like I said before, I am a professional and I do my best to act that way but you have deceived me. You are a doctor. Now it seems you are _the _doctor. You didn't feel the need to tell me that?"

She finally turned to face me, and the look on her face took my breath away. Her eyes were cold as steel and her lips were pursed tightly together. She was pissed.

"It all makes so much sense to me now! How you got my mother into a full time home, how you knew so much about her."

She stopped, her eyes catching mine and holding them. I could see the realization in her face as she finally figured it all out.

"You knew me," she whispered. "You knew me from the hospital those times that we were together in Midnight Sun."

"Yes."

"You never said anything. At the hospital or anywhere else. You never said anything."

The wind picked up and blew against us with intensity, as though it was trying to match the severity of our conversation. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand, although I couldn't be sure if it was because of the weather, or the look Bella was giving me.

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I saw you at the hospital after I had seen you at Midnight Sun, and I didn't want to be a burden. So I stayed distant. Should I have told you earlier? Yes. I tried this evening, before we came here, but we were late."

My throat burned as I forced myself to keep some of the truth to myself, the truth she didn't need to hear. I may have seen her first at Midnight Sun, but she would know nothing of how I had trailed her to find her home, her work. She couldn't know of the lengths I'd gone to in an effort find out about her. Those secrets would die with me.

"I don't like to be lied to. In this case, I don't like having information left out. It makes it almost impossible for me to trust you, and what is going on between us right now needs boat loads of trust. I am staying in your _home. _I am acting as a part of your _life. _The only way this will work is if we are honest with each other. Okay?"

I nodded, reaching out and rubbing her arms to keep her warm. She trembled under my touch, leaning into me to block herself from the wind. I could smell the perfume wafting from her neck, and it made my mouth water.

"Why does this seem like it's going to be so hard, Edward?" she asked, looking up at me with doubt in her eyes.

There were so many things I wanted to say. So many reasons why nothing would ever be right between us. Too many lies, too much deceit, all on my part. From the beginning, I had done it all wrong, and even though she didn't know why, I knew she could feel that something was off.

"Come on. Let's get inside before we both get sick. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

She smiled and laughed, but I noticed as we walked together back to the restaurant, the coldness in her eyes had not disappeared.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Shoot me a review and let me know!


	12. Shut Out

Yay! A chapter! Thanks so much to my betas, AydenMorgan and Maggieloo402, for sticking with me and doing such a great job!

Thank you to everyone who had alerted/faved this fic, your support means a lot to me! To those who review, thank you even more for taking the time to let me know what you think!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I should have been happy that Edward was my mother's doctor, but all I could think about were the lies he told me. This man, this person I barely knew, kept something from me, and it hurt. It hurt badly.

Lashing out at him for keeping a secret from me was not something that I could have seen coming, but when I felt the pain of his lies course through my veins, I had no choice but to react. He had lied to me, and whether or not I deserved the truth in the first place meant nothing. Somewhere in my heart I felt wounded by him, and I had no choice but to tell him so.

Edward was the topic of conversation everywhere I went during that dinner. I was shocked and a little uncomfortable to learn so much about him. I understood that he was smart, and he was wealthy, but that he was smart enough to be the head surgeon of a major hospital made me feel a little intimidated.

After the dinner was over, Edward took me back to his place. There was little conversation between us besides Edward asking me if I had enjoyed myself. The elevator ride was just as quiet, the unspoken tension between us hovering all too close.

We reached his floor and he mumbled something about heading to his room to get more comfortable. While he changed, I decided to take a bath, considering the stressful night I had just had.

I turned on the bath water and added some bubbles, letting it fill right to the top with steaming hot water before I shut it off and slowly slid in. Closing my eyes gently, I let the anxiousness of the night wash away and tried my best to calm myself.

Through the bubbles and the soft smell of jasmine flowing through my senses, I fought my mind and forced myself to ignore my disturbing thoughts. I had no right to be angry with Edward; if we were being honest, he had no reason to tell me. He didn't owe me anything, and it was only a coincidence.

To Edward, I was just a call girl that he was paying to stay with him. Despite the fact that I knew that, something deep, deep inside kept me from really accepting it. I wasn't sure it if was him, or my own feelings for him that made something seem so off, but regardless, something _was _off.

As I took a deep breath and tried to calm my ever-racing mind, there was a quiet knock at my door.

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but can I come in?" Edward said from behind the door.

I looked quickly for something to cover me, or a curtain to pull to block me from his sight, but there was none, so I just settled for sinking further down beneath the bubbles.

"Sure."

The door slowly opened and Edward poked his head in, looking down at me with cautious eyes. He stood awkwardly for a moment before he crossed the room and sat down on the chair at the vanity, turning to look me in the eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay between us. I understand that I kept something from you that I should not have, but I hope it doesn't ruin what we have going on here."

"Everything is fine, really. Like I said outside the restaurant, I just don't like being lied to."

He nodded, his eyes darting around the room before they fell onto my things on the counter.

"Are you comfortable here? I realize that it's only been a few days, but I just wanted to make sure you were...happy."

"I am. You've made me feel very welcome. It really is a great place."

"Good," he said, looking over at me. "When do you have to...um...leave?"

I looked at him confused, shrugging my shoulders so that the tips of my nipples rose from below the suds. He looked down at my body quickly before he glanced away to look in the mirror.

"Leave? I guess I leave when you tell me to."

"No, not that. That's not what I mean. I mean, when do you have to go back to Midnight Sun, for that one night a week that James insists he needs you?"

"Oh," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze and playing nervously with my hands under the water. "That's not until Wednesday."

"Good. I won't worry about it until then."

He stood up from the chair, running his hands through his chaotic hair and looking nervously around the room. After a moment, he walked towards me and perched on the side of the tub.

"I was…well, I was hoping—wondering. I was thinking that maybe you'd like to sleep in my bed with me tonight. If you'd like. I mean, you don't have to."

I felt my eyes widen and cheeks start to burn from the sudden excitement that shot through me. The idea of Edward and me in the same bed for an entire night sent images through my mind that made my cunt tingle with need.

"Sure. That would be great," I said, trying my best not to show my excitement.

Edward nodded at me and stood, leaving the room without saying another word. I sat in the bath for a few more minutes, trying to calm my mind and my heart from the new wave of excitement. Without having any success, I got out and dried myself off.

Ten minutes later I wandered out of my room in a simple silk bathrobe. Edward was standing by the massive bay window, looking out at the city as he sipped from a glass of wine.

Walking towards him, my mind was alive with more thoughts and feelings than I knew what to do with. I stopped to pour myself a glass of wine, hoping that it would soothe my nerves.

Edward turned to face me as I stopped beside him, smiling lightly at me before raising his glass to touch the edge of mine.

"Cheers," he said quietly.

We both stood and looked out over the city that was bright with the lights of the night. Neither of us spoke; we just took in the beautiful skyline and sipped our drinks.

Chicago was an amazing place. The buildings and streets were lit with the brightest of lights. From Edwards penthouse apartment, it felt like I was looking down at the city from the clouds.

"It's really quite exceptional, isn't it?" he said.

I nodded, looking over at him standing next to me, tall and strong. He was more than handsome, and the lights from the city only accentuated his defined features.

We held each other's eyes and said nothing for a few moments before he turned to place his glass on a table close to us. Approaching me, he took my glass and put it with his before turning back to look at me.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he took a step towards me.

The light in his eyes brightened with each step he took. My heart pounded, aching for his touch. He may have lied, and I may not even know the real Edward, but my body craved him.

He reached his arm out and rubbed the collar of my bathrobe before finding the tie and pulling it away. A cool hand grazed my naked skin, forcing goosebumps to rise in masses.

I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he whispered.

I shook my head, knowing that even if I was almost frozen I would never admit it because that would mean he wouldn't touch me right here and now.

Pausing for a moment, we each took in a shallow breath, looking into each others eyes almost as if we were both searching for something. Some answer or reason why the pull between us was so strong.

He reached further under my robe, resting his hand on my stomach then moving his fingers slowly towards my breasts. My nipples hardened at the impending contact, my breathing now shallow and shaky. He circled his fingers around my nipple before cupping my breast tightly in his hand.

I released a captured breath, leaning into him while he rubbed my warm skin. Without hesitation, he lifted his hand to my neck and started to pull the robe from my shoulders. His eyes held mine as he dragged the cloth from my body until I was standing before him, naked and ready.

The way Edward stood before me in wonder distracted me from the fact that I was standing in front of a large window, and that the whole city of Chicago could see me that way. The look in his eyes reduced me to almost nothing, and I could not have cared less. Let them see me. Let them see him take me right here.

He stepped towards me again, turning so that I stepped back and pressed my body into the cold glass. I moaned from the chill of the window on my body, igniting something in him because he pressed himself into me and his mouth found my neck.

I moaned again as his hand found my hair and pulled so that my neck was arched and open to him. His teeth grazed my throat before making his way slowly down my body. He sucked at my breast, licked the curves of my stomach and finally knelt down before me.

I lifted a foot to rest on his knee while his hand traveled up my leg to find my core. His fingers found my cunt and he groaned.

"Jesus, you're wet already."

He touched me softly with his hands until he sent me over the edge, gasping and clutching the window for support so that my legs didn't give way under me. After giving me a moment to contain myself, his mouth found the same spot, licking and biting until I was pushed towards another orgasm.

"Stop," he said suddenly.

The wave of my coming orgasm subsided from his harsh tone and I looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to come yet. The first one was for you. This next one is for me."

I looked at him, surprise and a bit of shock covering my face. When it was him and I, in real life doing real things, he was kind and gentle. But this man, _this _man was anything but that. He was strong and demanding and knew exactly what he wanted. What _I _wanted. The dominance in his voice made wetness pool between my thighs.

"Don't come," he said simply.

I thought he was going to stop touching me. Instead he went right back to work, his tongue circling my clit, forcing me to bite down on my lip in order to not climax. It was painful, yet amazingly blissful, hovering so close to the edge without being able to give myself release.

"I can't," I whispered to no one in particular.

"You will," he insisted from between my thighs.

I clung to the window, closed my eyes tight and tried to think of something other than Edward's mouth over my pussy. I pictured old men and hurricanes and anything that had nothing to do with sex or the orgasm I was dying to have.

His assault on my cunt stopped for a moment, but I kept my eyes shut, afraid that just the sight of him would make me come. Frozen still and panting heavily, I gasped in surprise when I felt the tip of his cock nudge into my pussy.

He pushed me harder into the window, clutching my backside as he buried himself all the way in me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned back, holding onto whatever I could find as he thrust into me madly.

I dug my nails into his shoulders and whimpered, completely lost in the bliss of Edward possessing me both inside and out. He shoved me harder into the window, buried himself deeper in me.

The burning deep inside of me was begging to be released, driving me mad as I did my best to keep control of my body. I was desperate for the end, for the power of my climax to take over my body.

"I need to come," I begged.

He held me tighter to him, reached for my hair and pulled it again.

"Let go," he whispered, nipping my ear as he finally gave me permission to release.

My body gave way in that instant as he drove into me and finally brought me to sweet bliss.

I screamed his name as I clamped down on his cock, my eyes watering as he pulled my hair even harder. It was the perfect combination of pleasure and pain, and my body responded amazingly to it.

I felt his cock swell in me as he grunted and moaned through his own release. I clutched at him, holding him tightly and swirling my hips against him so that he would come just as hard as I just had.

"Holy shit," he mumbled as he finished.

He released my legs and leaned me against the window as we both struggled to catch our breath. My legs were weightless under me, forcing me to hold my arms around his neck so that I wouldn't fall to the ground.

After a moment, he took a deep breath and lifted me off my feet, carrying me through the apartment until we reached his room. Laying me on the bed, he sat by my side and looked down at me.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked quietly.

The change in his demeanor was too quick; it surprised me. Not more than minutes ago he was strong and domineering, but now all that was gone and he was back to being quiet and polite. The switch was remarkable and I wondered quietly which side I liked best.

"Some water, maybe."

Edward stood and walked from the room, leaving me alone with my head in a spin. In all the times that he and I had been together, I had never experienced anything like that. He had a tendency to do what he wanted, but never anything like that. A little voice in my head told me to find out when I could see that side again.

"I have to go in to work tomorrow, so you can do whatever you need to do. I'll be home around dinner time, so we can go out or stay in, whichever you'd prefer."

"Okay. I'll find something to do, I'm sure," I said as I reached for the bottle of water he handed to me.

Edward slid into bed next to me and we lay side by side, looking at each other and not saying a word. It was strange being in his bed, but it somehow felt very natural. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when Edward spoke.

"If you could do anything, what would you do?"

Peering up at him from sleepy eyes, I tried to come up with some sort of answer..

"Like as a job?" I asked.

Edward nodded and I took a deep breath, thinking of all the things I had always wanted to do. When I was little I wanted to be a vetrinarian. Growing older, it was a teacher. Now, I had gotten so lost in taking care of my mother and making money to support her any way I could, what I wanted had gotten lost.

"I'm not sure. I've wanted to be a hundred things, but no of them ever worked out. If I had to pick anything right this second, I would have to say own a restaurant. I think that would be fun."

"Really? I wouldn't picture that as something you would be interested in."

"It wasn't me originally. Jacob always wanted a breakfast diner, and he got the idea in my head."

It felt strange talking about Jacob with Edward. It was the second time he had become a part of the conversation since I had arrived. Before that I hadn't spoken of him since the day he left.

"Do you miss him?" Edward asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

The tone in his voice had changed, the doubt in his eyes warning me that I had to answer carefully.

"Some days. It was hard at first, but the longer he was gone the easier it was to forget about him. It's easy to forget about the people you loved when they aren't around anymore."

Edward breath hitched and his eyes darkened. A chill ran up my spine as he glared at me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm just tired," he barked. "Good night Bella."

I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I had said to deserve the cold shoulder that Edward had just given me. Stunned and at a loss for words, I turned on my side and tried my best to fall asleep.

~~/~~

I woke up the next morning alone in Edward's bed. The bitterness that emanated from him last night still hovered over me. I had no idea what had happened, or what I had said, to make him turn so cold.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to try to understand him. There were so many sides of him that were coming out, and they changed so quickly sometimes it was hard to understand. Every time I thought I understood him and we were finally becoming close, his personality would switch and the comfort I felt around him would be thrown back at me. There was never an explanation for his behavior, and I still knew nothing about Edward or his life.

I sat up, stretched, and made my way into the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee on the burner, so I helped myself to a cup while I forced myself to wake up.

There was no sign of Edward, so I assumed that he had already gone to the hospital. The light from the morning sun was shining brightly through the window, inciting me to get out and take a run.

After finishing a second cup of coffee, I threw on my running gear and headed out.

When I was younger, and my parents would get into an argument in the house, I had always wanted to escape their harsh words. When I was old enough, I took up running, and no matter what time of day it was, if they argued, I ran. It helped me burn off the anxiousness and stress of tense situations then, and I hoped it would do the same now.

I ran until my heart hurt and my legs were begging me to stop. I wasn't sure how long I pushed myself, but the burn felt good so I kept going. Before long I had made my way across the city and back to Midnight Sun.

I stopped and stood across the street, staring at the front door of the dark building like it was the gates of hell. I hadn't realized how much I hated it there, but looking at it now and feeling the bitterness in my stomach from the sight of it, I knew I had to get out. It had been convenient for me when I first came to Chicago, but I didn't need it now. It was time to move on.

A postal worker came walking up the road and stopped in front of the building. I watched as he shuffled through his bags, pulling out several envelopes and tucking them under his arm. My heart stopped as I saw a hint of red peer out at me from under his jacket.

Crossing the street before I even looked, I entered Midnight Sun behind him.

"Bella?" Alice said as I approached the front desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Alice. I was running and I ended up in the neighborhood. I saw the mail guy come in. Is there anything for me by chance?"

A devilish grin came across her face as she plucked the red envelope from the stack and handed it to me.

"I was just about to call you."

Without hesitation I peeled it open and pulled the letter from the envelope.

"I can no longer think of anything but you. In spite of myself, my imagination carries me to you. I grasp you, I kiss you, I caress you, a thousand of the most amorous caresses take possession of me."

After reading the letter twice and studying the writing as if it would give me a glance of who was writing the words, I was surprised to feel tears filling my eyes. The frustration after my night with Edward mixed with this letter from a stranger was pushing me over the edge.

I didn't know who the man writing me such beautiful words was, just as I didn't know the man who I slept beside last night. Both were deceiving me, yet I still wanted them both. I wanted Edward just as I wanted this stranger, and that made me hysterical.

"Who does shit like this?" I shouted as I brushed a tear from my cheek. "I mean seriously! What kind of person does this? He sends such beautiful things, and never tells me who he is! It's making me crazy!"

I stomped around the desk and shoved the letter into the trash before I turned on my heel and walked out of Midnight Sun. I could hear Alice calling my name, but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be left alone.

I spent the day wandering around the city. I didn't even bother going back to Edward's to change, because I was afraid he would be there. I needed to clear my head.

I found a place by the water to sit and have lunch. The weather was perfect today; it was nice to be able to take some time for myself.

My mind wandered to the man who was writing the letters. I wondered how I could have met him, how he knows me, and what makes him think so fondly of me. I couldn't understand how someone could say such amazing things to someone they didn't even know.

His letters had become a part of my life, and deep down I knew that I looked forward to them. They made me feel real and beautiful and wanted. I just wish that I knew who he was so that I could thank him, and maybe get to know him.

Thinking of another man made my stomach churn. I felt like I was betraying Edward, even though I had no ties to him except for this temporary living arrangement. Things between him and I were messed up already, and the two weeks had only just begun.

I wasn't stupid though. I knew something was growing between us. It was there even before he approached me with this deal. There were unsaid emotions and feelings that surrounded and trapped us. The undeniable pull to be by his side was hard to ignore, but it seemed as though that emotion was so strong that it boiled over, making us volatile and irrational. I wasn't sure how long it would be before there was some kind of explosion between us.

I sighed heavily. Two men. One I haven't met but feel drawn to, and another that I know in the most intimate of ways, but that still eludes me. Both are making their way deeper into my heart.

~~/~~

"Where have you been?" Edward asked sharply as I walked out of the elevator.

I looked at him, surprised by the worried look in his eyes.

"I just went out for the day. Sorry I am late, but I lost track of time."

He took a deep breath and seemed to be forcing himself to relax. His shoulders dropped and he ran his hand through his hair, sighing once again.

"I thought you'd left."

"No, I was just out."

"Well, I made dinner. I hope you're hungry."

My stomach grumbled at the thought, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in almost six hours.

"I'm actually starving."

Edward looked at me wide eyed, and I stopped before I took a step.

"You didn't eat all day? Don't you have my card?"

"No, I had lunch. That was just a while ago and I've been walking around."

"You shouldn't walk around the city by yourself; it's not safe. I would hate if anything happened to you."

I didn't know whether to scream or to laugh. The cold side of Edward I had seen last night was gone, and his sweet side was back. He was seeming more and more like a woman with his mood swings.

"Well there is no need to worry because I'm fine," I said as I walked past him and towards the kitchen.

"Bella," he said from behind me.

I stopped and turned, seeing that he hadn't moved from where he had greeted me. I was surprised to see that a remorseful look had replaced the concern in his eyes a moment earlier.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior last night. I get uncomfortable taking about myself and handled it the wrong way. There are just...things...that I don't like to talk about. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's alright," I said quietly, surprised by his apology. "Let's eat."

* * *

Reviewing only takes a few seconds! Please leave me a review and let me know where you think this is going!


	13. Meet the Parents

Sorry this took so long, I've broken my hand and it's hard to think on pain pills and type in a cast!

Thank you AydenMorgen and izzzysprinkles for working their magic on this. ILY both.

Happy Holidays to you all. See A/N below.

I don't own Twilight.

ENJOY!

* * *

Every Sunday was spent with my family. I drove out of the city and met them all at my parents house. It was a tradition that I had once enjoyed, but now it became more torturous as the years went by.

"I have to go see my family today. Would you like to come?" I asked her as we sipped our morning coffee.

Bella looked at me quizzically for a moment, took a bite of her bagel, and then nodded. "I'd love to, but don't you think they may start asking questions?"

She had a point. Carlisle had met her once, but he wasn't who I was concerned about. Jasper, on the other hand, could be a problem. He knew what I was up to, although I couldn't be sure if he knew it was Bella I was going to see. I knew he would never do anything in front of the others, but I could be sure that he would call me out in private.

"I'm sure they won't. They stopped asking questions about me a long time ago."

She smiled at that and nodded her head before she excused herself to get dressed. I finished off the last of the coffee and then wandered into my office. Sitting down behind my desk, I eyed the envelope in front of me that contained my official rise to Chief of Surgery.

I wanted the promotion, I always had. However, I couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the back of my mind that something was wrong. Carlisle loved his work, and there was no good reason for him to give it up. I'd never pictured him as the kind of man to accept early retirement. If he wouldn't let me in on his secrets, I knew my mother would.

I sifted through my mail, realizing that I hadn't taken the time to take care of any of my own business. In just over four days, the stack of mail had grown quite large. Having Bella here was more of distraction that I had realized. I opened bill after bill, writing checks and returning them to the sender.

I had gotten to almost the bottom of the pile when an envelope caught my eye. It wasn't addressed to me. I stood quickly and made my way out of my office and to Bella's room.

"You have mail," I said as she opened the door.

"_I _do?" she asked as she took the envelope.

She turned her back to me and walked to her bed. Sitting down on the edge, she ripped the envelope open.

My mind was panicked with what could be inside. Had someone found us out? Did I piss someone off enough that they were going to get to me through her? I hadn't realized until this very second what trouble having her here could cause for me.

"It's from James, reminding me about Wednesday night. That's all."

I rushed towards her, eager to get my hands on the letter and see for myself. Low and behold, in his scratchy handwriting, was a date and time. Breathing a sigh of combined relief and dread, I gave her back the letter.

"I'm going to get ready to go. We should leave in about an hour."

Turning on my heel, I walked out the door.

~~/~~

Two hours later we were walking up the front steps to my parents' house.

"I'm a little nervous," Bella whispered as I rang the bell.

"Don't be. They will love you."

I couldn't ignore the nervousness that drifted through me at the thought of bringing a woman to meet my family, but I shook it off quickly and told myself it meant nothing. It was time, even if she was only going to be with me for a little while.

The door opened and my mother, Esme, greeted us both with a smile. After introducing Bella, they embraced in a hug that made my heart ache. Flashes of the past paralyzed me as I struggled to maintain my composure.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Edward, you look good. It's wonderful to see you," Esme said as she ushered us inside.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, but the whole family is dying to meet you. It's been a long time since Edward has brought anyone to the house so his brothers are chomping at the bits to harass him."

I sucked in a short breath while Bella laughed and took off her sweater. "I don't mind that at all, Mrs. Cullen. I just hope they can take as much as they dish out."

"Please, call me Esme. And I'm sure they _can't_. It should be amusing to see!"

I followed as my mother led the way into the living room, where the rest of the family sat. Carlisle stood immediately and greeted Bella. She was amazing, so calm and gracious with my parents, while I was sitting in the background, silently panicking.

I walked up behind Bella as Emmett made his way across the room. "I guess you're the Bella my _father _has been talking so much about," Emmett said, grinning.

"I am, although I'm not sure who _you _are since Edward has denied having any siblings worth speaking about."

Emmett stared at Bella as he tried to decide whether she was being serious or not then let out a boisterous laugh and shook his head. "My brother sure does know how to pick 'em!"

I rolled my eyes as Bella giggled, making her way into the room and sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her and debated on whether or not to acknowledge Jasper, who was practically hiding in the back of the room.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he got up off the windowsill and walked towards us. His sleek demeanor and sour face put a knot down in the pit of my stomach. This may not go well.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper, the other brother I'm sure you know nothing about." He reached his hand out to her as he smiled lightly, but there was no friendliness in his eyes. Instead, all I could see was judgment.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper," Bella said in the sweetest tone as she shook his hand gently. Only I noticed the hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I've made a full lunch since we have a couple guests today," Esme chimed in.

"A couple?" I asked. "I'm not considered a guest at this point, am I?"

"No, Edward, you are not. I mean Bella, and also Emmett's girlfriend, Leah."

"Oh, I hadn't realized she was coming."

"Yeah, she had to come. It's so hard to get a hold of you these days that we had to change her plans just so she could meet you," Emmett said coolly.

It was becoming more and more obvious that the only person on this couch my family was happy to see was Bella. Had I really angered them so much? I could admit that I hadn't been the best brother or son lately, but it wasn't without reason. They all knew that.

"Excuse me while I go make a phone call," I said abruptly, rising from my seat and storming from the room.

I was beyond annoyed at Jasper's obvious bad attitude towards me, but that he could take it out on Bella was too much. It was my choice, to find her and go to her, and if he planned on punishing her because of it he had another thing coming.

"A phone call?" Jasper asked from behind me in the kitchen.

I turned on my feet quickly and stormed towards him.

"What right do you have? It was my choice to see her! _Mine! _For you to even think about treating her badly is bullshit!"

"Bullshit? She is a hooker, Edward! How could you bring her into our home, especially after what I have told you about her place of work. Do you know what kind of risk you have put me in having her here?"

"This has nothing to do with you! Just forget that she does what she does! As far as I'm concerned, that is over anyways. I'll give her anything she needs, just so she won't ever have to go to Midnight Sun again."

"The damage is done, Edward. She has been photographed and put on record as a _hooker._ Is that what you want? For me to lose my job because you can't keep your dick in your pants? For you to lose _your_ job?"

"Give me a fucking break," I muttered, running my hands through my hair.

"No, you give _me_ a fucking break. Just because you lost Jess doesn't mean-"

"Don't even say her fucking name!" I shouted, grabbing my brother by the lapel of his shirt.

"Edward!"

"No! Don't fucking do it! This has _nothing _to do with her! Spare me your guilt trip; I don't want to hear it. Stay the fuck away from Bella, and from me, if you can't act like a civil human being!"

"You have no idea what you are doing! This has everything to do with her! You haven't spoken of Jessica since she left and look what it has done to you! You are dating a _hooker!"_

I reached my arm back to swing at Jasper just as I heard Bella shout behind me.

"No!"

My hand dropped and I looked over my shoulder to see Bella standing in the doorway, her eyes filled with fear.

"What is all the yelling going on in here?" Carlisle asked as he walked in from the living room.

"Nothing," I spat.

"Yeah, it sure sounded like nothing to me. Would you boys like to come have a chat in my office?"

There was no question in Carlisle's tone; I didn't have a choice. I turned to look at Bella who was standing behind me with my mother's arm on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back. You'll be okay on your own?"

She nodded silently, looking at me with confusion and hurt in her eyes. I wanted to take her and run; hide from everyone that could hurt her and make it so she never had that look on her face again.

Instead, I followed my brother and father as they walked into the office.

"Now, who wants to tell me what's going on?" Carlisle said as he closed the door behind us.

Neither Jasper nor I responded, instead just glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Am I wrong in assuming that this has something to do with that beautiful girl out there?"

Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes, forcing me to bite back a strand of profanities that rested heavily on the tip of my tongue.

"It's nothing, really," I said.

"Right. The bickering I could hear you both doing was your way of saying hello. Now seriously, tell me what's going on."

Jasper and I looked at each other once again, knowing that there was no way we were going to get out of this.

"I just don't think that she is the right kind of girl for Edward," Jasper said quietly.

"That's bullshit. You have no idea what kind of girl she is," I spat.

"Oh, I think I do."

"You don't! Don't act like your pictures and videos show her in any sort of light. All you see is actions; that's not the real her."

"Edward, she is a _hooker._ She may be the most wonderful person alive but she still gets _paid for sex."_

"Wait a minute here," Carlisle interjected. "Can you two slow down and explain exactly what is going on here. Who is a hooker?"

"_Bella, _Dad. The girl sitting in the living room with Mom right now. She is a hooker," Jasper said.

I swore under my breath and quickly considered just leaving the house, and my family, behind. Today, of all days, when I finally bring someone to this house, to take a step in the direction they have all been pulling me in, this happens. My brother ruins everything and I am again forced to deal with their badgering questions.

"Is this true, Edward?"

I looked from my father, to Jasper, and back again, feeling the anger boil in my blood at the whole situation.

"What she does is none of your or anybody else's business. What matters is that I brought her here, after all your pleading and begging that I move on and get on with my life. Now I do, and you do this. I didn't realize that there was a list of family requirements I had to adhere to." I glared at Jasper as I spoke, seeing the hold in his body waiver as I spoke of my past. I hated to do it; to even think about it, but this was getting out of control.

"I'll take that as a yes," Carlisle said quietly. "What are you thinking, son?"

"What am I _thinking? _What am I thinking, Dad? I'm thinking that she is the most amazing person I've met in a long time. I'm thinking that since Jessica, she is the first person who has made me feel like myself again. I'm thinking that I don't give a _shit _about what she does, I'm more concerned about how she makes me_ feel._"

"That's all great, Edward, but it doesn't fix the fact that she is what she is. It puts this family in a terrible position. You'd rather have her than have your family safe?" Jasper asked.

"If I have anything to do with it, she'll never step foot back in that place. She's supposed to go back this week, but I'm trying to find a way to see that it doesn't happen. She deserves better than that."

"It doesn't make up for the fact that she's already been identified as an employee. She'll go down with the rest of them when this all goes through. There will be nothing I can do!"

"You'll figure something out, I'm sure. Have a good afternoon, gentlemen," I said as I stormed out the door.

I walked down the hall and into the living room, only to find it empty. Making my way through the kitchen, I stopped by the window when I saw Bella and my mother walking in the backyard. Esme was pointing to what I knew were her favorite flowers, no doubt telling Bella all about how long it took her to get them to grow.

I watched quietly for a few minutes; watched Bella as she laughed and smiled with my mother. Warmth crept through my veins from seeing the two of them together. It had been so long since I had felt anything in my heart. I was convinced it was closed off to the world forever. Now, watching the two women that meant the most to me laugh and walk together gave me hope.

"She really is beautiful," my father said from behind me.

I continued to look out the window as Bella and Esme sat down at a table, sipping their drinks and chatting cozily.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason you're retiring? Because I know someone like you isn't really the kind of person to retire early."

"Jasper left," he informed me.

I chuckled, amused by his ability to ignore questions and replace them with things that he knew would distract me.

"Did he tell you more about what his problem is?"

"Yes, he did. I've decided that I'm not getting involved, but I do hope that you realize what you are getting yourself into. This could get very messy for you both."

"I do know. I think about it all the time. This isn't just something I can walk away from. She is different, and I know that's cliché, but it's the truth. Like I said before, the way she makes me feel...it's like nothing I've felt in a long time."

We stood in silence until Bella and Esme came back inside. I looked for any sign of hesitance in Bella's face, but it seemed like the argument between me and my brother had been forgotten.

The rest of the day went well. Emmett and Leah were the perfect couple to distract everyone from the tension that loomed in the air. For every joke Emmett made, Leah had the perfect rebuttal. If I didn't know the pair, I'd swear they had been together since grade school.

Bella had fun, or at least from what I could tell. She and Esme had really hit it off, but I wasn't really sure how I felt about that. I couldn't forget the feeling in the pit of my stomach; the one that told me to run and hide and never feel anything again. It had kept me locked up for a long time, and was screaming for me to return.

But I couldn't.

* * *

I'm going to try to put myself on a schedule, to see if that can't help motivate me to write faster. We'll see how it goes. Next update should be on next Wednesday!

Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	14. Love in an Elevator

I know I said Wednesday, but how's Friday? At least it's in the same week!

Thanks to izzzyysprinkles and sleepyvalentina to helping me out with this chapter. You work some serious magic!

Thank you to all that have faved, recc'd or reviewed LTI, I really appreciate all that you do!

Enjoy!

* * *

I heard the words come out of Jasper's mouth and it felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. Never had someone been so nasty, so mean, when it came to me.

The tension between Edward and his brother over me was too much to bear, and just as Edward was raising his hand to hit his brother, I yelled.

It was insane that they were fighting about me, even though I had no idea what it could be about. I had never met Jasper, had never met of him or heard about him except that one time with Alice. How he knew anything about me had me feeling confused, and a little vulnerable.

I knew Edward would be upset if I got involved, so I let Esme pull me down the hall and out the back door. Carlisle stayed with Edward and Jasper, obviously doing his best to break the tension.

Esme made me a cup of tea, and brought me outside into their garden so we could talk. It was obvious that she was trying to distract me, and I was thankful for it. She really was a wonderful woman.

"Edward and Jasper have a very competitive relationship. You should have seen them in high school. They fought all the time," Esme assured me.

Although I knew it had nothing to do with competition, I smiled and nodded.

"So, how long have you and Edward been seeing each other?" she asked.

Caught completely off-guard, I stopped and looked at her. She must have seen the panic on my face at not knowing what to say, because she started to laugh and guided me down a path into the garden as I clutched my cup of tea tightly.

"Edward very rarely speaks of his private life, so when he brings a woman to meet us, I get curious. I'm sorry if I've butted in."

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just not sure how long it's been. A few months maybe," I answered, thinking back to the first time I met him. "Your son is quite the gentlemen."

"Thank you. He gets that from his father. I suppose it's in their blood. I'm so glad he's decided to bring you here. It's been a while since we've met any of Edward's girlfriends"

Something struck me as odd in the tone of her voice, like she was saying one thing, but it meant something else entirely. The look in her eyes was sad and I knew it was because of something she remembered, and that was something I needed to know.

"Edward's past... it hasn't been the easiest on him," I started, feeding off her body language. "I understand that things have been hard for him, but he really is an amazing man."

I knew it was wrong to use his mother to get information about him but Edward was always so vague, and I was beginning to get restless for some answers.

"Yes, he's been through a lot, but I think that if he could just see that what Jessica did to him was good in the long run, he could grow from it and move on. I'm not so sure he can do that though."

I shouldn't have been surprised, really. It was a woman that made him the way he is. Single, attractive, smart guy only wants to see someone like me. He's closed off and distant, preferring to go unseen by women. Now I understood a little of why that was.

"Don't get me wrong, Jessica was a great girl, but she just wasn't ready. Neither of them were. It all happened so soon. The odds were spiraling against them."

I wanted to dig more, but it would have been obvious that I had no idea what I was talking about. Instead, I just nodded and smiled as Esme assured me that what had happened between the two of them was in the past and that I shouldn't worry.

In my mind I was going over every possible scenario of what could have happened to him.

We chatted for a while longer about how hard it was to raise three boys and how active Carlisle had been . Listening to her stories, and seeing the light in her eyes as she talked about her family made my own heart feel a little empty.

I wanted a family like hers that I could be proud of. Surely someone could love me for me and not my body, forgiving me for all my mistakes and loving me regardless.

As soon as we got in the car, I turned to Edward. He looked out the window, avoiding my gaze.

"What happened with Jasper? I don't understand why he was so–"

"There's nothing to understand. My brother's always been selfish and only thinks of himself. There is nothing to be worried about." He finally turned to look at me, lifting his hand to rest on mine. "It was nothing, really."

There was no way I could believe him. The anger that flew between the two of them was intense, and I knew it was something that wouldn't go away. Jasper knew about me, and it was causing problems for Edward.

"Edward, if this is too much for you, I can go."

Panic flashed in his eyes and he squeezed my hand . "Absolutely not. There is no reason for you to leave over this." He sighed. "Unless you want to."

"Of course not, but I also don't want to be a burden to you. I _know_ what I am and I'd hate to put you in a bad position. That's all."

"Bella, I asked you here. I _need _you here. It's not as if you're forcing yourself on me— this was my idea, remember? I don't want you going anywhere."

Brushing my fingers against his hand, I smiled, hoping to assure him that I had no intentions of leaving. Although something inside me told me that this may not be the best idea, my heart was screaming for me to stick with it.

With the exception of a brief exchange regarding dinner plans, the rest of the ride home was quiet. Edward escorted me from the car to the elevator.

"Thank you for coming with me today," he said, once the doors were closed and we started to ascend to his floor.

"Of course. I had a wonderful time; your family is great."

We stood awkwardly in the elevator as it rose slowly up the building. Neither of us spoke- we just stared off into space as the floor number lit up as we passed.

Suddenly, Edward reached his hand out, punching the button on the panel that made the elevator come to a screeching stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Saying nothing, he pulled my sweater from my shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Slowly, he leaned into me until his lips almost pressed against mine. I sucked in a quick breath thinking—hoping— that he was going to kiss me when he knew he couldn't. I felt his breath on my lips, but just before I felt his mouth on mine, he moved and kissed my cheek.

Then my neck.

Then my shoulder.

He pulled the neckline of my shirt down as low as it would go, and placed kisses across my chest. I glanced around the elevator, looking for cameras that could record what I thought we were about to do. I reminded myself that Edward wouldn't have initiated things if discretion was an issue and tried to relax.

His hands ran up the back of my legs and lifted my skirt, his fingers grazing the curve of my ass. Running my hand through his hair, I kissed his neck while he pulled my panties to the side.

I unzipped his pants and pushed my hand inside his boxers where I found his hard cock ready and waiting. I wrapped my hands around his dick, pulling and pushing until he moaned quietly in my ear. His fingers pushed into my pussy, forcing a whimper to escape from my lips.

Edward stood straight up and pressed my back against the wall. His fingers were still in me while the other hand went to remove his pants. Impatient, I helped him push his jeans down as I leaned into his body.

As soon as his pants were on the floor I spread my legs for him to stand between. He stroked his dick as he looked at me, smiling before he leaned forward and pressed into me.

I pulled his shoulders closer to my body as he inched his way inside me. He felt so good, and even in the confines of this elevator, I knew he'd make me come.

He moved slowly, arching his back so his body rubbed against my clit. I held onto him and closed my eyes, letting the sensation of him moving back and forth inside me take over.

Within minutes, I was panting and ready to come. There was no holding back; I moaned into his shoulder as I clenched down on him, the waves of my orgasm overwhelming me.

~~/~~

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Will you be alright starting dinner?"

"Sure, take your time," he said, closing the door to his apartment.

I ran to my room; I was desperate to get out of these clothes and cleaned off. Like I usually did after being with a client, I ran the shower as hot as it would go. Then it occurred to me I didn't feel the need to clean myself in scalding-hot water, and I turned the stream to warm. I rubbed shampoo into my hair and thought back to the days when my skin would be bright red when I got out of the shower. I had always felt the need to scrub my client from my body, like that would somehow make up for the fact that I had had sex with a stranger.

As I thought more, I realized there were several things that I felt I no longer needed to do because I was with Edward and it was different. Being with him felt like as close as I could get to a real relationship. There was no need to scrub my body clean. If anything, I found myself wishing the smell of him would linger on my skin.

I needed to get out of this business. It was horrible and disgusting, something I should have never gotten into in the first place. There was no choice in the matter, but maybe the time had come that I try to do something about it. I didn't want to be stuck in this life forever, and meeting someone like Edward only made me want to get out that much more.

My mind drifted back to lunch, and my talk with Esme. I decided not to say anything to Edward about this Jessica person. Whatever it was that happened to him had hurt him badly, and bringing it up could only make it worse.

~~/~~

Monday and Tuesday passed without much happening. Edward spent the days at the hospital and nights at the apartment with me. On Tuesday night we visited my mother at the center Edward had arranged for her. Though she looked better, I knew she had a long way to go.

Edward was so good, explaining what was going with her so that I could understand and feel comfortable with the quality of her care. Her being able to leave the care facility was impossible, and the weight of that lay heavily on my shoulders.

The responsibility of taking care of her would be mine for the rest of her life. There is no way Edward would foot the bill for her forever, so I needed to come up with something quickly.

I woke up Wednesday morning to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. I rolled out of Edward's bed and lazily made my way to the kitchen.

Today was the day that I had to go to Midnight Sun and do whatever James had planned for me. There was a knot deep in my stomach, knowing that I would possibly have to be with another man tonight. The thought of touching someone else made me cringe, but there was also another feeling drifting through my body. Heartache.

"Good morning," I mumbled as I sat at the table.

Edward looked over his shoulder at me as he flipped a piece of bacon.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

I hadn't—I'd spent half the night watching Edward as he slept, my mind going in circles while obsessing about the day ahead of me.

"I did," I lied. "You?"

"For the most part. I was up early this morning. I needed to get some things done before work." He moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. "Are you hungry?"

"I am; thank you."

I made myself coffee while Edward finished cooking breakfast. He made pancakes, flipping them over the stove and laughing like a child. Once it was ready, we sat opposite each other at the table, eating our meal.

"What time do you need to get going today?" he asked, his tone noticeably more solemn.

"Probably around noon, if that's alright."

"I don't really have much of a choice now, do I?"

The change in his voice startled me me, but the look in his eyes took my breath away. He may have sounded resentful of the situation, but his eyes hinted at a different story.

"Neither of us have a choice in the matter. Unfortunately, this is part of the deal." I felt the need to defend myself. "It's part of the arrangement _you_ negotiated and paid for, remember?"

He looked at me surprised, quirking an eyebrow at me and rising from the table. Apparently, he didn't like my rebuttal.

"Have a good day then." He didn't look at me as he walked out of the room.

~~/~~

I left the house at noon, making my way to Midnight Sun with a weight upon my chest. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be here. Everything inside me wished this could all just be over.

"Bella!" Alice shouted when she saw me walk in.

"Hey, Alice." My voice sounded flat, but I didn't bother to pretend I was happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you ever get sick of this shit? I mean, really—what the hell are we doing here?"

"We've had this conversation before, Bella. Of course this job sucks, but the _money..."_

"Yeah well, I'm not sure it's worth it. I mean, I pretty much just want to be done with this..."

Alice's eyes widened, and a horrified look came over her face. My stomach sank; I knew exactly who was standing behind me.

"Bella, can I see you in my office for a moment?" James asked.

Dread spread through me, fully knowing how much shit I was going to get right now. I followed him into his office slowly. I leaned my back against the now-closed door and without a seconds pause, he was in my face.

"What the fuck was that all about? You want to _leave?_" He gripped my arm, spitting as he spoke.

I said nothing: I knew anything I could say would only make him more angry.

"Living in luxury is making you want to take off on me? Is Prince Charming offering you the love of a fucking lifetime?" He shook me, digging his fingernails further into my arm. "Fucking answer me, Bella!"

"No! He hasn't done anything. I was just thinking out loud."

"Good—because you know as well as I do what would happen if you fucking left. I don't think you want the truth about daddy dearest to come out. I don't fuck around when it comes to my girls. You're with me until I say you're not, and that's the end of it."

I shook my head in defeat. He was never going to let me go. When I first started working at Midnight Sun, James had asked me about my family. I left out the truth behind my father's death because it was in the past and I didn't want to revisit it. Unfortunately, I didn't know how invested James was in his workers. Somehow found out the whole truth. Now I was stuck.

"You're going out with Mike Newton again. He's got a dinner to go to, so you'll be going with Alice as well. You know how I feel about Newton, so be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear about any bullshit."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"And Bella, remember what I said."

I just kept walking.

Several hours later, Alice and I made our way to the restaurant where we would be meeting our clients. Our hair had been done, nails polished, and clothing fine-tuned. I wondered what Edward was doing and couldn't help but wish it was him coming to see me.

The date went well enough. Mike was a gentleman just as he was before and even though the evening was enjoyable, my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about where Edward was, and how he felt about me not being with him.

I wished he would say something—_anything—_about how he felt about me. All he ever told me was that I was beautiful, and now I was coming to the realization that it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to hear that I was beautiful, if he had any feelings for me, I needed to know.

Alice and I excused ourselves from the table to go to the ladies room. As we rounded the corner of the room, I walked right into someone coming the other way. When I steadied myself, I looked up into the eyes of a person I had seen not too long ago, and recoiled.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I mumbled as Jasper looked at me wide-eyed.

"Hello, Bella."

"How are you, Jasper? Nice to see you again." I choked on the bile that was rising in my throat. After swallowing hard, I found my voice. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm well. What brings you to this side of the city tonight? Are you with my brother?"

I looked away from him—his glare told me he already knew. Fiddling with my hands, I looked to Alice for support. She had the strangest look on her face, and my memory flashed to the day we went shopping together.

"Jasper, this is my friend Alice. Alice, meet Jasper Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She stepped forward to shake his hand. I thankfully took a step back, blocking myself with her as they spoke.

I 'd never felt so guilty in my life. There've been many things that I have done that were wrong, but I felt the overwhelming need to run out of this place and all the way back to Edward's. It wasn't right, me being here. I wanted to be with him and nowhere else. That realization frightened me.

Jasper didn't acknowledge me again. Never before had someone's opinion of me upset me so much. It hurt to know that Edward's brother looked down on me so much. Even worse, there was nothing I could do about it.

The evening ended early when Mike was called into the office. Alice and I were free to leave without any further obligations.

As much as I'd wanted to, I couldn't go back to Edward's. I felt dirty and upset, so instead I spent the night with Alice and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Please review! It takes what? Two seconds! And it means a ton to me! Thanks for reading!


	15. Whiskey

Sorry this took so long. Edward and I weren't getting along very well.

Thank you to all that read, recommend and review this story. I adore you all.

A special thanks to my betas, izzzysprinkles, Maggieloo402 and sleepyvalentina for hooking it up this chapter, for reals. And to StAngels, for reading this several times before posting. ILY.

I'm writing a one shot that may turn into my next story for the Fandoms Fight the Floods. If you're interested in donating, see the link on my profile.

ENJOY! The next one won't take this long!

* * *

The sun set over the skyline as I sat in my chair, counting the seconds as they passed. Each time the clocked chimed, telling me another 30 minutes had passed, I poured myself another shot of whiskey, slugging it down as the evening came and went.

I came home from the hospital early because I couldn't concentrate. It was wrong of me to leave, but I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was nearly paralyzing me.

Bella was gone. She was with another man. Images of her beautiful body wrapped around someone other than me plagued me so harshly I nearly was ill. The only thing I knew to do that would make my thoughts go away was to drink, so I opened a fresh bottle the minute I walked through the door.

She radiated all around me, even if she wasn't here. I could see her in my mind. I could smell her looming in the air. I could feel her skin itch the tips of my fingers. It fucking murdered me.

I had no idea what time she would come back. I was such an ass at breakfast that I wouldn't be surprised if she never did.

I had to control my moods. Alienating her and snapping at her just because I was too fucked up to tell her how I feel was bullshit. The past wasn't her fault.

I thought about Jessica and what had happened between her and I. It still hurt, even it was so long ago.

I closed one eye, hoping that the room would not be so blurry and I could focus on the view outside. It didn't work, so I tried the other. Everything was still fuzzy, but I still took another shot.

The hours passed by slower than the evolution of time. The drunker I got the more my feelings faded away, until there was nothing left but the smell of scotch on my breath and the room spinning around me.

Still, she didn't return.

How could I have done this to myself? Why would I fall for someone who was so unattainable? She would never want me when she could have so many others that were better, more desirable. All I could give her was my body, my money, and the false hopes I wrote on paper. She deserved better.

Regardless, I tried not to think about where she was at this very moment.

None of this was doing me any good. I drank my liquor and watched as time ticked away. There was no sign of Bella. Once the sun started to rise, I accepted defeat and stumbled to my bed.

Furious pounding in my head woke me not too much later, a brash reminder of what I had done to myself last night. Rolling out of bed, I made my way to the kitchen where I looked for the bottle of Advil.

I wandered around the house, cowering from the sunlight and trying to see if Bella had somehow managed to sneak in while I slept. As I searched for her, the realization hit me; she never came home and she never called. That told me whoever she was with meant more than I did.

My head hurt, but my fucking heart hurt more and I couldn't ignore it if I tried.

"I shouldn't have let her go," I muttered to myself.

"I thought you had no choice."

I stood up and spun around, my coffee spilling all over the floor around me. "Fuck!" I shouted, grabbing my aching head. Ignoring the coffee completely, I walked towards Bella as she took another step into the room.

"You're back," I said as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"Where else would I be?"

She stood there staring at me with her bright, brown eyes. I could see my reflection sparkling in them, they were so aglow.

The relief I felt was overwhelming. I wanted to drop to my knees, to thank her for even giving me this little part of herself. Even in the fog of my hangover, I wanted to kiss her, wrap my arms around her and beg her to never leave.

Of course, I didn't. I couldn't tell her how I really felt. That would be against the rules I had created for myself, to keep me safe. Instead I sighed heavily, turning my back to her to clean the mess I had made.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked her as I knelt down to wipe things up.

There was no answer and when I turned to look over my shoulder, she was gone.

I left the towels on the floor and walked to Bella's room. Leaning into the door, I pressed my ear to it to try and hear what was happening inside. Her bag thumped, she sighed and the bed creaked. Then I thought I heard her cry out, and I struggled to hear. There was nothing but the clap of the bathroom door shutting.

I stood there for a few moments, not knowing what I should do. She'd looked so happy to see me, but she just walked away. I considered going in and talking to her, but decided to give her space instead.

As much as I hated it, I had to go to work soon. I refilled my coffee and started making breakfast.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked as Bella walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. I stopped short and looked at her again quickly, noticing her red eyes and blotchy face.

"Sure," she answered.

I wanted to ask her if she was alright, but there was something about her demeanor that told me she didn't want to talk about it, so I kept my mouth shut and served her food.

"I stayed with Alice last night. I didn't think it would be right to come back here after I had been..." She shifted awkwardly in her chair, avoiding my gaze as she finished. "out."

I breathed a sigh of relief but my mind immediately went to who she was with last night. Where did they go? How much of her did he see?

"Okay," I muttered.

Bella stared at her plate, gripping her fork in her hand. I watched her, trying to understand what had happened that made her so sullen. She stared at the table but didn't move or speak. I kept eating, not knowing what else to do.

Eventually I got up from the table to bring her an invitation that detailed our plans for the weekend. I placed it next to her on the table, and sat back down.

"What's this?" she asked as she lifted the paper.

"It's what we're doing Saturday night. The hospital is hosting a benefit to raise money for a new wing, so we are going. It's a ball. The dress is formal."

Bella read the paper as I forced myself to choke down my breakfast. I looked up at her as the sound of a sniffle broke the silence in the room. Another. And another.

I froze, not having any idea what to do. She was crying, and I could only assume it was because of me. I watched helplessly as tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the invitation. I didn't know what to say. Bella was upset, and I wasn't very good with emotions. I never said the right thing, or did the right thing; I usually just ended up making it worse.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered, not looking at me.

"You want to leave?" I finally managed to ask, suddenly nervous.

"No," she said, sniffling. "I don't. I just can't go back there again. It makes me crazy. I just can't handle it anymore."

"So don't!" My tone was harsher than I intended due to the incesent pounding in my head.

She lifted her head and she glared at me. "If it was _that_ easy, don't you think I would have done it already?"

I didn't want to do this right now. I wasn't in the mood and the timing sucked, but she was here and it apparently was going to be talked about now.

I sighed, leaning forward and clasping her hand gently in mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I guess I just don't understand what keeps you there in the first place."

"Well," she started. "I had to take care of my mother, and that was fastest cash I could find."

"Right, but you don't have to worry about that now," I assured her.

"Yeah, for now. What happens if she doesn't get better? Who's to say that she won't need full time care for the rest of her life? Then what do I do? You can't pay for her care forever."

I paused, wanting to tell her that I would do just about anything for her for any amount of time, no matter what it cost me. I worked hard for my money and it would have meant the world if I could use it to take care of her, and her mother. But damn it if I couldn't find the words.

"Have you thought about maybe going back to school? Trying to find a new job? Something a bit more... normal?"

"You don't think I have? I think about that stuff everyday, but everyday I have to tell myself no, that I am stuck in this world and I had better get used to it."

I was being a dick and I knew it. I felt like shit and was pissed that she hadn't come back last night, so I was taking it out on her instead of just getting over it. I've had enough of this shit.

"I can help you, if you'll let me," I said so softly I hoped she had heard me.

"You'd do that? For me?" She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears and her face splotchy and red. "How?"

I shouldn't have been surprised that she doubted my dedication to her. It's not like I had told her anything about my true feelings, instead insisted on acting like an ass, hoping that she would just _see_ the real me.

"Of course. I've been trying to do that all along. Why do you think you're here in the first place?"

"Because you need a date."

I had to laugh. "I need a date? That's why you think I asked you to stay with me?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Bella, I'm sure I'd be able to find one. I'm not that desperate."

"But why then?"

We stared at each other from across the table, my hand resting on hers as she looked into my eyes. Now was the time, the perfect time to tell her everything I felt, everything I wanted from her. She was there, in front of me, asking me. There couldn't have been a better moment.

Instead, I chose the opposite, taking the heat off me and placing it safely back at her.

"Because- I don't think you should be a part of that lifestyle anymore. It's not good for you."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I could have hit myself. Bella looked at me like she wanted to murder me, glaring at me with rage filled eyes.

"Yeah well no shit. I don't think I should be a part of that _lifestyle _anymore either. You try being on your own with a sick mother and no job and see what choices you have."

"I'm sorry," I choked on my words. "That didn't come out the right way."

"You're damn right, it didn't. You talk to me like you're all high and mighty on your money-colored horse, looking down on us _little people_ like we owe you a debt of gratitude. I never asked to be rescued. Not once did I complain about people having their hands all over me, _yourself_ included." She stood up out of her chair, tossing her napkin back on the counter, looking down at me tall and mighty and royally pissed off. "I do this job because it's what I _have _to do. I'm not you; I don't have a choice."

Of course she was pissed at me. I was too much of a pussy to tell her how I felt.

"You know what, Edward? I'm over this. _All _of this. I had made my mind up that I would stay here with you because you were different. You were kind to me. But now, I see that you are just like everyone else."

Bella turned on her heels and stalked out of the kitchen. Seconds later, the door to her room slammed shut.

Running my hands roughly through my hair, I berated myself as I listened to the slamming of drawers and closet doors. If only I could be who I once was- strong, honest and confident. Instead, I stayed in the kitchen like an idiot, avoiding any sort of confrontation that would lead to fingers pointed at me. Selfish bastard.

Moments later, I lifted my head from my hands as I heard the bedroom door open again. Bella stopped in the kitchen doorway, looking at the floor as she shifted her bags in her hands.

"I'm going," she said stiffly. "Thank you for everything, but this isn't going to work."

My body was frozen to the seat. I couldn't for the life of me pry myself off of it and beg her not to go. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say. She didn't want this life, and that included me, so it was time for her to go.

"So- thanks for everything."

She stood and watched me as I nodded at her slowly. I got the feeling that she was waiting for me to say something, but my mind was blank-empty, like everything had just stopped.

After a few moments, she broke our gaze and walked away.

As soon as I saw her back to me my heart started to pound. Bella was leaving, and that couldn't happen. I didn't want her to go, but my body was paralyzed. I don't know if it was fear or longing that hurt me more, but it kept me planted in my seat instead of running after her.

She walked through the living room into the den. I heard the faint click of the elevator button as she called it to my floor. My heart sank when the door chimed as it opened, then two seconds later shut again.

_Gone._ She was gone. Just last night I had been devastated that I had let her go. Now, just hours later, she was leaving me again. This time, though, it was my fault.

This was a mess. It was supposed to be just sex, but it was so much more.

"No," I muttered to myself. I refused to let her go. She might be pissed and I might be in the wrong, but there was no reason for her to go.

Finally my body released itself from its chair. I rushed to the elevator and hit the button, pacing as I waited for the door to open.

_Please be there. Please be there._

The elevator opened and I hit the button to the lobby a little too hard. I watched the panel light up as each floor passed by achingly slow, wanting to puke as the movement made me stomach jump. Finally, the elevator bottomed out and the doors pulled open.

I looked around the lobby, panicking when I didn't see her. There was people everywhere, looking at me strangely as I rushed out the door.

I spotted her quickly, standing by the curb and waiting for a cab. Swiftly, I walked up behind her, grasping her shoulder as she looked back at me.

Her eyes were wide with disbelief, like she didn't think I would ever come after her. Hell, I wouldn't think I would either, if I were her.

"You can't go."

* * *

Please review! It's what saves me when my characters and I aren't getting along! I love to read and reread them! Thanks!


	16. Cinderella

Thank you to izzzysprinkles, RensBug1 and sleepyvalentina for taking the time to help me out this.

I appreciate all who read, review and pimp this fic. I hope I do you all justice.

Enjoy.

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. There was too much confusion, too many unsaid things that I could feel looming around, taunting us. The pressure was too great.

I didn't want to be part of this life anymore, but I had no choice. What James knew about my family would destroy them, and I couldn't stand for that. Still, the idea of getting out was all I could think about.

Edward's response wasn't what I'd expected, although I shouldn't have been surprised. He wasn't exactly a king of words, and I knew that, but it didn't mean that his harsh tone didn't burn.

Leaving Midnight Sun wouldn't be as easy as he'd thought it would be, and his insistence otherwise frustrated me. My decision to leave him was rash; I knew I didn't want to go. Still, my mind was made up.

I made it as far as the curb before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

His eyes met mine and held them, brightening quickly before taking on a sad expression. He grimaced, shaking his head gently as his eyes spoke to mine.

In that instant, I knew he was sorry, that any words that had come from his mouth were not meant to hurt me. The look in his eyes was one of regret, and I knew he thought he'd hurt me.

Things were changing between us—I could feel it as strongly as I could feel my own heart beating in my chest. What started off simple was now evolving into something else, threatening to overwhelm us both.

He moved towards me, not letting his gaze drop. I could feel something burning wildly between us, something unspoken and intense. When he reached my side, he wordlessly took the bag from my arm and lead me back into the building.

As we crossed through the doorway and into the lobby, everything that had bothered me just minutes ago came flooding back. Just because he was sorry didn't change the way I felt about myself and my life.

"Stop," I said, trying to pull away from him. "Edward, stop."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Whats right?. I told you, I can't do this anymore."

"Bella, please come upstairs. Talk to me."

"You don't think I've tried! For days I have waited for you to say something—anything— that would give me even a little insight as to why I'm here. You said nothing! I don't want to do this anymore."

Edward dropped my hand, running his fingers through his hair as he looked around the lobby awkwardly. "Can you just please come upstairs with me?"

"Not unless you tell me exactly what you're thinking, what you want from me," I said, crossing my arms in front of me defensively.

"I've told you what I want from you," he said in a hushed voice.

"No, no you haven't. You've told me you want to help me. That's all."

"I do want to help you, Bella. With anything you need."

"But why? Why do you want to help me? I'm a nobody! I'm a hooker for Christ's sake! It's not like I deserve it!"

People eyed us as we argued. Edward paid them more attention than he did me, looking anywhere but in my eyes. He thought I was nobody, too. I reached for my bag, more ready to leave now than ever.

"Bella," he said, grasping my hand. "Don't go. Please. I don't want you to go."

"Why?"

"God!" He stomped his foot angrily. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"I don't trust _anyone_! Especially someone as secretive as you. How am I supposed to trust you when you're so shut down, I can't even think about getting in?"

"I'm sorry! Just let me explain. I can't... I just need a little time." His eyes finally found mine. "I don't want you to go."

My determination was wavering. The look on his face hurt—it hurt bad. I knew there was things he wanted to say; I could see it in his eyes. I just didn't understand why he couldn't tell me.

"Fine," I said, closing my eyes and exhaling. "I'll come back to your apartment, but I want you to tell me what the hell is going on."

Looking suddenly tired, he sighed; the weight of whatever was holding him back rested heavily on his shoulders.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked as we walked to the elevators.

"Did you?" he snapped, whipping his head around to glare at me.

Recoiling from his venomous tone, I considered turning around and heading right back out the door. He seemed to have notice me stiffen, because he shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"I drank last night," he said carelessly. I looked at him doubtfully, knowing surely that he did more than have a few glasses of wine. "A lot."

"Why?"

"I couldn't concentrate on anything, so I figured whiskey would help me."

"And did it?"

"Not quite. Maybe for a small time, but it sure isn't helping me now."

He pressed the button for the elevator, and it opened right away. We walked in together, and faced each other as we rose floor after floor.

"Why couldn't you concentrate?"

"I just couldn't."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at him, knowing full well he was leaving something out. I wanted him to tell me, to hear him say he was just as miserable without me as I was without him.

"I didn't want you to be with someone else, okay? I kept picturing some other guy touching you. It made me sick."

"Made you sick?" I repeated, feeling punching in the gut. "I make you–"

"No! Not you! Knowing that you were doing things that you did with me—with someone else. _That__'__s_ what I didn't like."

The bell chimed, signaling we made it to his floor. We carried my things into his apartment together and, once the door shut behind us, I felt him at my side.

"Bella," he whispered, turning me to face him. "Thank you for coming back."

"Sure, I guess." I stared at the floor, shrugging.

"You guess?"

"I'm just not sure about this—or anything, really. I'm a little confused right now."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Everything. Oh God," I groaned in frustration. "I don't know. Just please tell me what you're thinking."

I pushed him with my hands until he was pressed against the wall of his foyer, his eyes wide with concern.

"I can't. Not yet. Just please believe me when I say that I want you here. No, I_need_ you here. I just need some more time. Can you understand that?"

I wanted to scream at him, to tell him that anything he thought and felt would be safe with me. To let him know I was having the same feelings he was and wanted desperately to get them out into the open.

But I didn't-I was too afraid he'd reject me. The last thing I needed was more humiliation. Instead, I gave in.

"Okay," I whispered.

My cowardice allowed him to run away yet again. Before I knew it, he'd left for work. I spent the day alone; when it was time to sleep, I stretched out on the bed in the room he'd designated as mine. I was alone then, too

~~/~~

Two days later, nothing had changed. Despite his promises otherwise, Edward had yet to open up to me, and I was beyond annoyed.

I could feel the anxiousness consuming him. We had spent the last two days without any sort of conversation that involved him, his past, or how he felt about me. Any time there was a free moment between us, where silent awkwardness loomed around, he would leave. We both knew there were things we needed to talk about, but it was more than obvious that he was doing everything he could to avoid it.

Nevertheless, we went to see my mother again. Nothing had changed with her, but he vowed once again to give me anything I needed to see that he needs were met. As sweet as it was, under the circumstances I found it beyond maddening.

The night of the ball, Alice and Rose came over to help me get dressed. I stood in front of my mirror, unable to recognize the woman looking back at me. Her hair and make-up were perfect, the curves of her body covered in midnight-blue silk which fell gracefully over her hips to just above the floor.

But she _was_ me. Nervous and excited all at once, I wanted desperately for the night to begin.

After what seemed like an endless amount of waiting, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella?" Edward said from outside.

I opened the door and there was Edward, looking handsome as ever in his tuxedo. He looked me over once, then again, but didn't speak. I panicked, realizing that maybe I wasn't dressed the way he'd wanted. Finally he smiled, offering his hand to walk me into the living room.

"You look amazing," he said, eying me again.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Somethings missing though. I don't know what it is. Are you going to go out like that? Parts of you are too naked." He picked up a black velvet box from the table, smiling. "Maybe this is the final touch."

I took the box from his hand, lifting the top to reveal a shimmering diamond necklace and matching diamond stud earrings .

"Oh god," I whispered.

"They're just on loan, but I figured you wouldn't mind taking them out on the town tonight."

"They're beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Thank you for coming with me. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen; I don't doubt you'll be the most exquisite at the ball by far."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, but I didn't care. It was the sweetest thing he could have possibly said to me. He cupped my cheek in his palm, and we gazed into each other's eyes. His were full of fire and emotion and everything that was possible in life .

I couldn't breathe, and my legs struggled to keep me steady. My whole body was focused on Edward as he pulled me closer to him.

I shuffled slowly, putting one foot in front of the other until we were pressed together, chest to chest. Everything he didn't say, that he _wouldn__'__t_say, flowed freely from his gaze as he leaned his head towards mine.

Realizing what he was about to do, I froze.

"Edward," I whispered, feeling his breath against my lips.. "Don't."

I might have said the words, but there was no way in hell I actually meant them. The moment our lips met, I knew nothing would ever be the same. With his warm mouth on mine, his tongue pressed into me. Hot and wet and full of need, it sealed a hidden fate between us.

My fingers found his hair and wound themselves into the long, brown locks. His hand rested on my waist and squeezed, pulling my body against his.

We were breaking the rules, we were breaking _the _rule—the golden rule, the rule one I'd instilled in myself as the only way to keep me from getting too close to someone. But with my lips moved with his, I realized the feelings were already there, kiss or not.

I held him tightly, never wanting to let go. The way it felt to have his arms around me as he kissed me seared my heart, and I knew. I knew without a doubt I was falling for him.

After he finally pulled away, he gasped for breath. He stared into my eyes, looking almost bewildered. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No." I shook my head. "Don't be."

"We should get going."

"Okay, just let me get my purse."

I turned away but stopped when I felt him take my arm. Looking back over my shoulder at him, I was surprised to see a faint sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For just..." Running his hands over the front of his tux, he paused like there was something he was thinking intently about. Instead, he gave a small shrug. "Just thank you."

He may not have been able to explain, but I understood regardless. As many times as Edward and I had touched each other, been sexual with each other, that kiss meant so much more for him. He was trying to show me he cared in any way he could.

I smiled at him, hoping he'd know I understood.

Still weak in the knees from our kiss, I stumbled to my room for my purse. Beaded clutch in hand, we were on our way.

~~/~~

The hotel where the ball was being held was grander than anything I'd ever seen. Sparkling crystal chandeliers and gold trimmed ceilings greeted us when we entered the lobby.

There were beautiful people everywhere, elegantly clad in gowns and tuxedos dripping extravegently with pearls and diamonds. Even the buttons on men's shirts sparkled. Edward led the way, reaching out for my hand as we wound our way through the crowd.

As we got farther into the lobby, the faint sound of music became louder and louder. When we finally entered the grand ballroom, I gripped Edward's hand in a death grip , hoping to settle my nervousness at being so out of my element. I think Edward felt my unease because he turned to me then, lifting my hand to kiss my gently on my fingers.

"Still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Feeling my cheeks heat up again, I forced myself to take a deep breath.

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll be fine."

We walked through the room together, stopping briefly to say hello to people that Edward knew. My eyes searched the room as I strained to see if there was anyone I knew, panicked someone would recognize me.

Edward was the perfect gentleman, introducing me to everyone with whom we spoke. As time passed my nervousness faded, and I started to enjoy myself.

Edward's parents greeted us at the bar.

"Oh Bella, you look marvelous!" Esme said, hugging me gently.

"That you do, my dear," Carlisle agreed.

"Thank you. You both look amazing yourselves."

"I love these events," Esme said happily. "I so rarely attend black-tie functions anymore. It's fun to do every once and a while."

"Well, Mother, now that Dad's no longer working, you'll have plenty of time to attend society functions," Edward teased.

"She'd like to think so, Edward! I'm trying to convince her to take off to a remote island with me and sip frozen drinks for the rest of our lives. There won't be any need for ballgowns there!"

The four of us laughed, and it was nice. Though the Cullens weren't my family, they made me feel welcome just by being themselves. Nothing was forced, and despite the fact I was a stranger to them, they were more than kind.

As we continued to chat, I watched Edward with his parents. He was smiling and laughing happily, and I realized how infrequently I'd seen him like this. When he excused himself to get us some drinks, I felt the sudden need to tell him.

"You should laugh more often," I whispered in his ear..

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

"Because it suits you."

He smiled, lifting his hand to my waist and pulling me to him. "It's the company I keep that makes me happiest."

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as he spoke, making me giggle into his ear.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling as I looked over his shoulder at the crowd behind us.

My elation turned to panic as my eyes met a familiar gaze. At the other end of the bar stood a man in a black tux, sipping a drink and staring at me as Edward held me. I heard nothing but buzzing in my ears from the panic that rose in my chest.

I though for a moment I might be sick or faint, so I excused myself from Edwards arm and made my way swiftly to the ladies room. As I rushed down the hall, I pulled my cellphone out of my purse, suddenly needing to call Alice for advice. Then I felt the person that I slammed right into as I turned the corner.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I shouted, bending down to pick up my phone.

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

I straightened myself up in an instant, coming face to face with Jasper. He reached out for my hand and tried to steady me while I tried to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"It's fine, really. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am. I was just–" I struggled to come up with an excuse for my erratic behavior; my mind was too jumbled to think. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to go get Edward? I'm sure he can take you–'

"No! I'm fine, really." I took a deep breath. "I just need a moment."

"Alright. I'll wait here for you, just to make sure you're okay."

"Thank you, I'll just be–"

"Well, isn't this interesting," a familiar voice said snidely from behind me. "This isn't the Cullen I saw you with just a moment ago, Bella."

Jasper dropped my arm as I gasped, knowing I'd never be able to escape what I was.

"Newton," Jasper barked. "Is there something _I_ can help you with?"

Jasper glared over my shoulder, his eyes moving as Mike made his way around us. He stopped behind me, and I didn't dare move.

"No, not from _you_, thank you. Bella, on the other hand–"

"Keep moving, _now_."

"Easy, Cullen. So defensive over nobody."

Jasper sucked in a deep breath but said nothing. After a moment, he exhaled, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella?" he said, shaking me gently.

I hadn't realized until that moment my eyes were squeezed shut, and my jaw was clenched so tightly that my head hurt.

"Bella, look at me," Jasper insisted. "He's gone."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked right into Jasper's gaze.

"You must be some kind of woman." He laughed. "Let's get you a drink."

I smiled at him meekly, still rattled by what had just taken place. I was horrified—not only because it happened in front of Jasper, but also because of the trouble I knew it would bring.

Jasper led me the rest of the way down the hall, away from the music and the crowd, into an empty bar on the other side of the ballroom. We sat side by side, quietly sipping our drinks. After a few minutes, I worked up enough courage to speak.

"Thank you for that back there. You didn't need to do that."

"Nonsense. Of course I did. Mike Newton is an asshole."

"Yes, but it's my fault. I should've known better than to come here."

"That's ridiculous, Bella. You more than anyone deserve to be here."

My head snapped to the side and I openly gawked at Jasper, his words shocking me. I'd only ever known him to be cold and mean, so hearing such kind words from his mouth surprised me.

"I know I've been terrible. It's only because I've been trying to protect my family. I had no idea that my brother felt the way he does for you." He sighed. "It's been a long time since I've seen him this happy."

"Yes, but I'm just–"

"But nothing. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I let my job and the law get in the way of my family's happiness, and that is unforgivable. I knew what you did, but it was only recently I realized that it didn't make you who you are."

I sat there bewildered and at a complete loss for words. As many times as I had told myself that I was a good person despite what I did, it meant nothing close to what it did hearing the same words come from his mouth.

This man—one whom hated and resented me—took my breath away. He'd given me hope there was some way out of this.

"Thank you," I said, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"No, thank you, Bella. I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. But I will make it okay. In the long run, I promise you."

I had no idea what he meant, but his words warmed me. I smiled brightly, happy once again.

"I want to find Edward."

He nodded, helping me off my chair.

We walked under the sparkling chandeliers together, and I knew in my heart that no matter who else I saw, I could hold my head a little higher.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave me some love...


	17. Tiny Bubbles

Thank you to all who are reading this, just a few more chapters left now!

To my fab betas, izzzyy and sleepyvalentina, thank you so much for your help with this.

St Angels, my friend, hang in there. ILY

ENJOY!

* * *

The lights were bright and there was people everywhere, my name being called from every direction. Even so, with all the distractions in the room, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She was enchanting, even more so because she was the only one in the room that didn't know it. I watched her, watched the people that admired her, thrilled that I was lucky enough to be the man by her side.

She was so natural in the way she spoke to my family, like she had known them for ages longer than the single time they had met.

There were hundreds of conversations taking place all around me but I couldn't be bothered to notice, because Bella had every ounce of my attention for herself.

That dress, it would surely be the death of me. I could see her curves in all the right places, selfishly wanting to cover her up so that no one else got to see her hips and her breasts and her ass. I selfishly wanted it all for my eyes only.

When Bella excused herself to go the to restroom, my parents took to opportunity to tell me how much they enjoyed her company. Esme knew nothing about her, obviously, but even Carlisle seemed to be keen on her.

It made me happy. Happier that it should have that my parents accepted her. I tried to remind myself that she was just my date, and that in too short a time she would have the opportunity to walk away from me.

The line between business and pleasure was getting more blurred as each moment passed.

It seemed like she had been gone for too long, so I carefully scanned the room until I finally saw her walk back in with Jasper by her side. My stomach sank, hoping that he hadn't said anything to upset her.

Walking towards them, I forced myself to calm when I noticed they were both smiling.

"Everything alright?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, everything is fine," Bella answered, looking from me to Jasper and back. "Jasper and I were just catching up."

"Catching up? I didn't realize you two knew each other that well."

"Edward," Jasper started, the smile wiped from his face.

"Bella!" Esme interrupted, wrapping her hand around Bella's arm. "You must come and meet Edward's aunt and uncle!" Bella nodded, looking tentativley at me before she turned and followed Esme back into the crowd.

Sighing, I watched her until she had disappeared into the swirling masses of people.

"Edward," Jasper said again. "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" I hissed, glaring at me brother as I struggled to be heard over the music. I didn't want to draw attention to our conversation, but I wanted to also make sure that I was being heard. "I told you before, I don't want you bothering her."

"I'm not."

"Then why were you walking into the room together? You can't honestly tell me that you were just saying hello."

"Actually, I was trying to calm her after a run in with Newton by the bathroom. She was upset and I took care of it." He looked at me, wide eyed, as I combed the room for Newton, ready to wrap my hands around his throat. I saw him being led out of the room by a woman, making their way to the front door. "Yeah, you can thank me later."

"Thank you? What do I have to thank you for? You're going to ruin her!" A few people that were standing close to us turned to look, and I realized that needed to control myself. "I'm sorry, but I'm just looking out for her. Someone has to."

"You know better than I do that you're not just looking out for her. You've become emotionally involved and now you can't find your way out of it."

I didn't want to admit it, not to my brother and certainly not to myself. I was in love with her, there was no doubt about that. I'm pretty sure I had fallen for her the first day I met her, I just hadn't realized how serious it really was. I was prepared to do anything for her, even go against my family.

"So what the fuck do you expect me to do," I said quietly. "I'm not just going to let her be apart of what you've got going on. There's no way in hell-"

"It doesn't have to be like that, Edward. I've been thinking about it, and there are ways that she can cut her ties from James before we arrest him."

"How?" I asked sternly. "And why the sudden back bone, Jasper?"

"You let me take care of that. You'll hear from me soon," he answered, turning away from me. Stopping short, he turned to look at me solumnly. "As for the back bone, I've always had one, you've just been too up your own ass these days to notice.

I watched my favourite brother as he walked back into the crowd. It took me a minute to shake our conversation off and be the Edward Cullen that everybody wanted to see. I lifted my head high and smiled at the people as I walked by, by in my mind all I could think of was Bella.

The hours passed quickly once I got her back into my arms. I never spoke of Newton, and what had happened between the two. I wanted her to enjoy the rest of the evening without having to worry about anything.

We danced for hours, holding each other tight and swaying to the sound of the music. She felt amazing in my arms. I didn't want to let go. Nevertheless, one o' clock came and the party dwindled, only Bella, myself and a few others left on the dance floor.

"We've been dancing all night. My feet are killing me," she said as we got into the car.

"Me too. I haven't danced that much in years."

She smiled lazily at me as she rested her head on the seat. Her eyes drifted closed and I watched her as she fought to keep herself awake. After a few minutes, I heard her breathing change and knew that she she had fallen asleep.

When we reached my building, I brushed my hand softly against her cheek until her eyes barely opened. "We're home," I whispered, grabbing her purse from her hands and leading her out of the car.

"My God, I could sleep for ages," she muttered as she shuffled her way to the elevator. Minutes later, we were in my apartment.

Bella imediatley fell onto the couch while I took off my jacket and tie. "Do you want some wine" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please," I heard her mumble.

I poured us each a glass of red, taking the rest of the bottle and placing it on the couch side table. Sitting down next to Bella, I handed her her glass then pulled her feet onto my lap. Putting my wine down beside me, I wrapped my hands around her foot and started to rub.

"Mmm, thank you," she said, letting her eyes close for a second. "You are a life savor. Or a foot savor I suppose."

I chuckled, rubbing harder and pulling at the tips of her toes. She shifted her hips, moving into a more comfortable position as she took a sip of wine.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she said.

"Me too. A lot more that I thought I would have had."

"Really? How can you not have fun at a party like that?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't know. I'm not very aclimated for the party life. I would have been standing in the corner all night if you hadn't of been there."

"Pfft, please. I don't believe that for a second. Some girl would have you on the dance floor, you know it."

I laughed, feeling my face heat. In order to distract her from seeing me blush, I grabbed her other foot and squeezed hard.

"Mmm," she moaned again as her eyes closed. 'You're changing the subject."

Smiling even more, I rubbed her feet just so that she would make more of those noises. I could feel the stir in my pants each time she moaned, it was making me crazy. I had to keep control of myself though, because there were things that I needed to ask her about and I had had just enough to drink to be able to do it.

"I've been thinking about what's going to happen once our time is up," I started cautiously. Bella's eyes opened and she looked at me quizically.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Well, I can't help it. I feel very uncomfortable about you going back to that place, so I'd like to help you do something better."

"Better?" she repeated, placing her wine glass on the table next to her. "Better for whom? And why do we keep talking about this?"

"What do you mean" I asked. "Better for you, of course."

An awkward silence loomed in the air as Bella looked at me, saying nothing. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, suddenly nervous that I had ruined an already perfect evening.

"Edward, I understand what you're doing, and I thank you for it, but really, you don't have to. I'd rather do it on my own. You're not responsible for me."

"But I am, in some ways. Or- I want to be, er- I want to help you."

She shook her head. "You can't, that's been my point all along. I have to do it myself, when the time is right."

She sat up then, pulling her legs from my lap and tucking them under her. Facing me head on, she grabbed my hands and squeezed. "There are things that you don't understand. I wish you could, but you don't, so you can't help me. Please leave it at that."

"I can't- I _refuse_ to let you go back to that place! What is it that's holding you to him? Is it the money? The other girls? What?"

"It's nothing like that. Why won't you understand! I want to leave, I just can't! He knows things-"

"Things? What things? There is nothing for me to hide! I haven't done anything that he could possibly-"

'No, Edward," she said, shaking her head. "Not about you. About me."

Bella shrank back into the couch so far that I though it was going to swallow her whole. Of course it would be something about her, and I felt like a fool thinking otherwise.

I reached for her hand. "What could he possibly know about you that could keep you tied to him?"

She shook her head, taking her hand from mine and standing up. "I've already said too much. This conversation is over. I'm going to take a bath if you need me."

I could have kicked myself, having ruined a great night with my idiodic banter about something that could have been brought up in the morning. Now Bella was upset and I hated that, feeling like every moment with her was precious and shouldn't be taken up with arguments and hurt feelings. I decided to wave my white flag, literally.

Unbuttoning my white shirt, I made my way to her bedroom. Knocking gently on the door before opening it, I saw that she had already gotten into the bath. Stopping short of the bathroom door, I reached just my arm in and waved my shirt in the air.

"What are you doing?" she asked from inside.

"I'm waving the white flag," I said.

"You're what?"

"Waving the white flag. You know, for surrender." I pushed open the door a foot, peeking my head inside so that I could see her.

Her hair was piled on top of her head as she sat covered in bubbles and steam. "Surrender?" she asked.

'Yeah, surrender," I said again, walking in the room and sitting on the edge of the tub. I braced myself against the edge and leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers softly for an instant. Looking up into her eyes, I smiled. "For now."

Just as the words left my mouth I saw her arms lift out of the bubbles and wrap around my waist. With one quick motion she pulled my body off the edge and into the steaming hot water. I gasped, laughing as she laughed, now soaked from head to toe in lavender smelling bubbles.

"Christ! I can't believe you just did that!" I yelled as I squirmed over her. "I'm soaked!"

"That's is the point of a bathtub!" she squealed, laughing out loud.

"Not when clothed!"

We moved together to make room for me, lying side by side in the water. "I'm in shock. _Why_ am I in the tub right now!"

"Yeah, well someone needed to break all the seriousness going on."

"I know," I said, trying to shuffle out of my pants. "I thought it would be a good time, but I suppose I was wrong."

"You sure were, Mr. Cullen. Now look where you are, naked in the tub. Should've kept quiet." She laughed again, and winked at me.

I leaned in a kissed her again, harder. Her lips parted against mine and she pushed her tongue into my mouth. She moaned when my hand found her naked breast, pulling her nipple between my two fingers and pulling.

"Stop moaning." I teased between kisses. "I just about had my way with you while I was trying to be nice and rub your feet."

Without hesitation, Bella's hand moved moved to grip my cock under water. She stroked me a few times, and I felt my desire for her surge through my body.

"You can have your way with me know, if you'd like."

~/~

I woke up the next morning early, and snuck out of the house while Bella was still asleep. I had sent Jasper a message late last night asking him to meet me in the lobby of my building for coffee.

I entered the coffee shop and found him sitting in the corner, typing away on his blackberry.

"Morning, sunshine," he said without looking up.

"How did you even see me?"

He finally looked up at me and laughed, his curly blonde hair dangling in his eyes. "I was a cop for years, Edward. It's my job to know things."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Let's hope so."

"What does that mean?" he asked as I sat down and ordered my coffee from the waitress.

"I'm just hoping that you're going to keep to your word, Jasper, about helping Bella."

"Ah, of course. I should have known what this was about. You know, not for nothing, but do you think maybe you're getting a little too invested in this girl? You've only known her for what? A few months?."

Leaning forward to get as close to my brother as I could without actually sitting in his lap, my eyes bore into his. "No. End of conversation and please don't fucking ask me that again."

"Hey, hey, relax. I'm just trying to look out for you," he said, holding his hands up in front of him. "You are my brother, and after last time, I just don't want to see you hurt like that again."

"This is completely different. Bella needs our help, even if she doesn't want to be with me. I refuse to let her think she needs to go back there. We need to figure out something soon."

"I'll do my best. It's a priority for me now to make sure that no one gets hurt by James' bullshit dealings. I'm on it. No worries."

"There's just one thing," I said as I sipped my coffee. "Bella said something last night about James knowing too much about her. So there is something that he knows that she's not telling me."

"Can you get it out of her?"

"No, I don't think so. It's going to have to be your job to find out what it is. I can't help you and not piss her off."

Jasper said nothing for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. If you could just shoot me an email with any information she had given you about her background, I'll see what I can do."

"Done. Thank you, Jazz," I said, calling him a name I hadn't used for him since we were kids.

"No problem. I want you to be happy. I just hope that whatever it is that Bella is keeping secret is nothing that we can't handle."

I looked away from him, an uneasy feeling creeping into my chest. "Me too."

* * *

Shits going to hit the fan next chapter! Hope you're looking forward to it! Thanks for reading!


	18. The Bomb

I had planned on doing review replies this chapter, but ffn was so fail it frustrated me. So thank you, everyone, for reviewing.

Thank you, also, to izzzyy, for beta-ing this for me.

I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

I woke up early to the sound of the bedroom door shutting. I rolled over slowly, not ready to see the light of day. A piece of paper lay on Edward's pillow where he slept, telling me that he was out running an errand or two.

It took me a few minutes to wipe the sleep out of my eyes, considering we had finally fallen asleep as the sun started to rise.

The night, over all, was amazing. Edward surprised me, dancing with me until we were the only ones left. It was a side of him I had never seen, but I knew I wanted more of. If I closed my eyes tight enough, I could see him back in his tuxedo with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. The feeling was amazing, and I never wanted to let it go.

My heart sank. The awkward drama that had unfolded between Mike Newton and me in front of Jasper wiped my happiness away. I knew in my heart that no matter how happy I was with Edward, as long as I did what I did, none of it mattered. I would always be someone's toy.

I sat up quickly, throwing the covers off my body and jumping out of bed. Enough was enough. The time had come to finally deal with this situation that I had gotten myself into. If Jasper wanted to help, who was I to refuse?

I just needed a little information first.

I stormed through the living room and kitchen, pushing the door to Edwards's office open. I had never been in here, but I assumed he had a computer, which was exactly what I needed.

I sat down at his desk, turning the laptop on while trying to control my jitters. It had been a long time since I had dug into my past, and the thought of bringing it all up again set my nerves on edge.

When then screen finally brightened, I clicked on Internet Explorer and went to Google. I sat back, took a deep breath and chewed my nails. Was I really going to do this? I'd hidden my past for so long; maybe I should keep it a secret and find another way out.

I knew in my heart there was no way out but this one. I wasn't able to protect them on my own, but maybe Jasper could keep them safe. I started to type.

_Jacob Black, AZ_

I hit search and nothing of importance came up.

_Jacob Black, Forks, WA_

I hit search and immediately there were hundreds of hits. I clicked on the first one and it came up with a picture of Jacob and his mom, sitting on the edge of a grave site, their hands bound tightly together.

_Ann Black, wife, and son Jacob mourn the loss of their father, Billy Black as he is laid to rest in La Push cemetery._

I went back to the search page and clicked the next article.

_Billy Black, 59, was found dead in his home from an apparent gunshot wound to the chest. He was best known for his work with children on the La Push reservation. He donated his time and resources to the education of Native American children, making him the largest contributor in La Push to date__. He is survived by his wife, Sarah, and their son, Jacob__._

Tears welled up in my eyes as I read, remembering when Billy had given his first donation to the schools of La Push. They treated him like he was practically a God, and you could tell it went to his head. If only they had known the truth.

As Billy continued to donate his time and money to the La Push community, people trusted him more and more. He became an esteemed figure of the town; everyone loved him because he was constantly so generous.

It wasn't until Jacob found his father in bed with a seven year old girl that things changed quickly. Jacob came to me right after he had walked into his father's bedroom that terrible day, screaming and crying and telling me that he was going to kill him.

I had tried my best to calm him, telling him that we could tell my father and Billy would go to jail, but Jacob was too worked up. As I think back about it now, I am sure that Billy had done things to Jacob. I was just too blind to see it at the time.

I stared at the computer, reading Billy's obituary over and over again. I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes as I hit the print button on the screen.

In my head I could still see Jacob the day he told me he was leaving to go be with his mother. His car was packed full, warning me that I would probably never see him again. I cried on his shoulder, begging and pleading with him not to go, but his determination never waned.

Just as a choked sob came out of my throat, he hugged me. He held me tighter than he ever had, telling me he loved me and he would never forget me. I begged him, one more time, not to leave me. That was when he whispered to me what I should have known all along.

Jacob had killed his father.

I watched him pull away from my house, sobbing and literally holding myself together until my father finally came home. He held me as I cried, trying to calm me the best he knew how.

In my selfish pain, I told him everything Jacob had just told me. It spilled out of me like water, the guilt of knowing, but never really accepting, what had happened to Jacob's father. I finally realized that Charlie hadn't said a word.

When I looked up into my father's eyes, I knew that he already had known. This story was not as new to him as it was to me. I cried again at the loss of my friend. I also cried for the pain that my father must have been going through that year after Billy died.

Things had turned into such a mess.

I went back to Google and typed Charlie Swan into the search. A picture of him came up, with his obituary next to it.

_Charlie Swan, 57, beloved father and Chief of Police, died unexpectedly in his home Friday night. He is remembered by his daughter, Isabella Swan, and her mother Renee Foster. Member of the Forks Police since age 21, Charlie gave his life to serve his town and protect its members__._

I couldn't read anymore. My past was too messy to try and hide from. I was just going to have to hope for the best and pray that Jasper could help me.

I folded up the pieces of paper that I had printed and looked around for an envelope to stuff them in until I could see Jasper. There was nothing on the desk, so I opened the drawer at my side. It was full of papers, so I shuffled them aside too look. Nothing. I opened the next drawer, and the one below that, looking for an envelope. Just as I was about to shut the bottom drawer, something caught my eye.

I moved the top layer of papers out of the way and my heart went shooting into my throat. Tucked at the bottom of the drawer was a stack of red envelopes.

Panic. I felt nothing but pure panic. I pulled the envelopes out, laying them on the desk in front of me, and stared. It couldn't be possible. There was no way they could be the same as the ones I'd received.

I looked back in the drawer. There was a tattered book lying under some papers. I couldn't read them name of the book because it was so worn, so I gently opened it.

_Love Letters from Famous Men_

"Bella?"

I looked up at Edward, standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with horror. I could feel my mouth gaping open, but I didn't give a shit because what I had just found had shocked me speechless.

"Bella," he said again as he walked slowly into the room.

I couldn't move. I was stuck paralyzed in his chair, staring at him as he made his way slowly around the desk. Once he reached my side, he knelt down next to me and took the book from my hands.

"It's my mother's. I used to read it when I lived at home with them, and I thought you might like the letters as much as she did."

My mind was whirling a hundred miles an hour, trying to find the perfect word to ask one of the million questions that were wracking my brain. Nothing came, so I just kept staring.

Edward had a book of love letters-and red envelopes-together. It would only makes sense that…

He shifted nervously on his knees by my side. Touching my knee softly, I faintly heard him ask me if I was alright.

"I'm just … I'm confused." I finally got the words to form. Looking down at him as he looked at me with pleading eyes, I continued. "Why do you have these envelopes? Are you the one that has been writing me those letters?"

"Bella, let me explain."

I stood up from the chair, suddenly needing to be as far away from him as possible. All this time, all the wondering I had done, and it was _Edward_. I was furious.

"Do you have any idea what these letters did to me? I spent hours and hours trying to figure out who could possibly be sending them! I _agonized_ over it, and the whole time it was you? Right here, in front of me?"

"Bella, please-"

"Please, nothing! Do you have any idea what the fuck you've done to me? I've wondered and wondered how you felt about me, but I was patient because you seemed to have such a hard time opening up. Do you have any idea what it's like to not know how someone you care about feels about you?"

I was quickly losing it. My arms flew wildly around my body as if somehow flailing would help get my point across better. Edward just stood there looking defeated, not saying a word.

"Don't you have anything to say? I mean, Jesus Christ, Edward. This is-this is just-argh!"

I stormed out of the office and marched through the apartment into my room. Switching my sweatpants for a pair of jeans, I grabbed my purse and made my way to the door.

"Fuck," I muttered as I realized I'd left the papers I'd printed out on Edwards's desk. Walking quickly back into the office, I grabbed them off the desk while I glared at Edward. He was still standing in the same place with a blank look on his face.

"I'm going out," I said, tucking the papers into my bag.

"I was engaged once," Edward said so quietly I barely heard him. I stopped short and turned around, thinking that I had imagined it.

"What?"

He sighed. "I was engaged. To my high school girlfriend, Jessica."

I stood silently as Edward sat down in the chair, running a hand through his hair before leaning his elbows against his knees.

"She was the only girl I had ever loved, and Jesus," he chuckled, but I got the feeling it wasn't because he was happy. "I loved her."

Awkward silence loomed as I waited for Edward to say something else, but he seemed to be lost in his own world. Was this really happening? I was still having a hard time forcing myself to understand that Edward had been the one writing all those letters. Edward had said all those kind words. Edward had told me he loved me.

"I still remember the day of our wedding like it was yesterday. We decided to get married on our eight year anniversary. You know how grooms always seem to be nervous when they are standing in front of hundreds of people, waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle? Well I wasn't. I couldn't have been happier. Little did I know-"

He stopped talking again and looked away from me, like he was watching the whole scene unfold again in his mind. I was frozen in place, wanting to go and give myself time to sort this mess out, but also wanting to stay and find out what happened.

"Keep going," I said quietly.

Edward looked up at me then, and I felt the sorrow in his eyes deep in my heart. He looked wounded, beaten. I fought the urge to go and comfort him.

"Little did I know that she was already out of the city by the time the music started. I stood there, in front of all those people, waiting for her to show. She never did. I had to tell my friends, my family and my colleagues that the love of my life had walked out on me."

Of all the things I had imagined made Edward so closed off, the story he had just told me was not one of them. I was shocked and confused, but more than anything my heart ached for him.

"So, yeah, that's my story," he finished, standing up out of the chair and walking towards me. "I wrote the letters, Bella. I wrote them because I'm too much of a fucking coward to tell you how I actually feel. It's bullshit, and I know it, but I just couldn't-"

I had so many questions. There was a lot going through my mind that I needed to know, but I had no idea where to start. I wasn't even sure I was okay with this. I didn't know what to think.

"How long have you-" I started, not having any idea what I really wanted to ask.

"How long have I known about you?" He took a deep breath, then sighed. "A few months before I first started to come see you at Midnight Sun. I saw you on the side of the road, walking, and I followed you. Creepy, I know, but I couldn't help it. You were just so … beautiful."

"You followed me?" I asked, surprised.

"I did, until I finally had to meet you. Then, once I met you, the letters started and-"

"Wait. The letters. What was the point of them? Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"Because I couldn't, Bella," he said, reaching out to grab my hands. "I'm fucked up, because of Jessica. Telling you that I wanted you just seemed impossible. The letters were a way for me to tell you how I felt, without actually telling you. It seemed easier that way."

"But those letters led me on! They confused me! You have no idea how insane reading them made me."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea-"

"No, you didn't. You didn't even think about how they would make me feel at all.."

"Bella, I didn't mean for them to confuse you. I just needed to get shit off my chest and-"

"Have you ever heard of a journal? Or a fucking therapist? I mean, God, Edward, those letters drove me insane! The life I led made me crazy, and knowing there was someone out there that gave a shit about me, but wouldn't tell me who he was, was awful."

"I'm sorry. Seriously. I never thought about it that way. I would never have written them, or I guess sent them, if I had known they would have that effect on you."

I needed to get away from him, clear my head and try to make sense of everything that was happening. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, but at the moment all I wanted to do was scream at him.

"I need to go … process … what the hell just happened. I just-"

"Bella," he said, grabbing my hands tightly. "Don't go. Please. Let me try to explain it better. I just need time to tell you what's going on. I was caught off guard, here. I just need you to wait. Please."

Part of me wanted to stay, to listen to him and try to understand what he was thinking. A bigger part of me needed time to myself, to process everything and get my own shit together. Those letters had had a huge impact on me, and to find out he had wrote them had me floored.

"I'm coming back, I just need some time to myself. I just need to think."

Edward sighed, awkwardly running a hand through his thick hair. The expression on his face was intense, like he was trying to gain the courage to say something. We silently stood there for a moment before I broke his grip and turned away.

"I love you."

My feet came to a halt under me as his words echoed in my mind. _He loved me. _The second I heard the words, I knew it was what I had wanted to hear for a long time. My feelings for him were the same, but I was afraid to acknowledge them with everything else that was going on, so I just kept walking right out the door.

I heard him call for me once, but my mind won over my heart, and I never stopped.

~~/~~

"He did what?" Alice shrieked from across the kitchen as I sat sipping my coffee.

"He wrote the letters. I found the in his desk drawer."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Rose chimed in beside me.

'I know. I have no idea what to do."

"Well, how do you feel about him?" Alice asked.

Such a loaded question. "I'm not sure. Well, that's not true. I've cared about him for a long time, but I never thought it was possible he'd feel the same way, so I tried not to think about it."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked as she poured me more coffee.

I thought back to all the times Edward had made me laugh. All the things he had done to help me and my mother, without asking for anything in return. He'd made me life easier, happier, without even knowing it.

"I do," I admitted, looking from Rose to Alice and back. "I really do."

As Alice jumped up and down, Rose smiled and squeezed my hand. "That's really great, Bella. Seriously. I'm happy for you."

I wished that I could be happy, too, but a small part of me wondered if anything between Edward and me could ever happen. In reality, I wasn't sure if our lives could mix, especially with what I was about to bring to the table.

Suddenly Alice grabbed her purse. "I have to go right now, but I'm calling you later and we are going to talk more about this! I'm so freaking excited!" She hugged me and then Rose before rushing out the door.

"Where the hell is she off to in such a rush?" I asked.

Rose sighed, shaking her head. "I have no idea. She has been very secretive these days. I can't get a thing out of her."

"That's not like her. I wonder what's going on."

Rose and I talked for a while longer before I took off. It helped to talk to a friend about Edward. I was able to put things into perspective. I finally decided that I needed to clear things up with James and my past before anything could possibly happen between us. It would be the only way we could start fresh, with nothing looming over our heads.

Thirty minutes later I was knocking on the office door of a man who could do just that.

"Who is it?"

"Jasper? It's Bella."

I heard shuffling behind the door and a few murmured words before the door opened slightly. "Um, hi there. This is a surprise. Is everything okay?"

I suddenly felt awkward, like I should have called first and was interrupting something important.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you busy? I just stopped by to talk to you about something."

"Um, no. Not at all. I was just having lunch," he said as he looked back into his office. "Come on in."

I walked slowly through the door as he held it open for me, but I stopped short when I saw who was sitting by his desk.

"Alice?"

"Hi, Bella. Jasper and I were just having lunch."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can … um … I can come back later."

I was confused. Jasper looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to another while looking at Alice out of the corner of his eye. What the hell was Alice doing here? For lunch?

"No, no, you stay," Alice said. "I have to be going anyways." I watched as she stood and looked at Jasper. "Thanks for lunch."

She waived quickly as she made her way to the door, closing it behind her without saying another word. The nervousness in the air was palpable, and I made a mental note to call her as soon as I was done talking to Jasper to ask her what the hell that was all about.

"So, what can I do for you, Bella?" Jasper asked as he sat down at his desk.

I pushed the overwhelming curiosity out of my mind and sat down in front of him, pulling the papers I had printed this morning out of my bag.

"I have some things I need to tell you, if you are really serious about helping me."

"Of course. Whatcha got?"

I handed him the papers and took a deep breath. "There are some things about my family you should know."

He looked down at the information I'd given him as I continued. "My father committed suicide after he had helped my best friend cover up the murder of his father. I don't know how James knows about it, but he does, and he's threatened to give his information to the police if I don't cooperate with him. It would give my father a bad name, and could potentially put me in jail because I knew about it but said nothing. So-yeah. That's it."

I waited as Jasper read the papers I'd given him, and even longer as he typed some things into his laptop. It was killing me, having just bared my secrets to him and have him say nothing. I chewed my nails with anxiety.

"After I met you, the first thing I did was come back here and find everything I could on you. I was just trying to protect my brother, of course. So I know about your father dying, and about your best friend's father's death as well. I just didn't put two and two together."

I was stunned. He'd known all of this already, but said nothing to Edward. "Why haven't you told Edward about it?"

"There was nothing to tell, really. I didn't want to worry him."

"Well, thank you, I guess. For keeping it to yourself."

"To be honest, I wanted to tell him at first. Then I saw how happy you made him, so I left it alone. I figured it would come out eventually, when the case against James came to light. Now we just have to figure out a way to get you out of this, and your father."

I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes with my hands. This was going to be impossible. There was no way James was going to let this go. It was hopeless.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Bella. Living in fear that James is going to spill a dirty secret about your family is insane. I happen to know that he's got enough secrets that he will be pretty much forced to keep his mouth shut."

I looked up at Jasper, astonished. "Seriously?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Bella, I have been following this guy for over five years. The amount of shit I have on him can, and will, put him away for the rest of his life. Just let me deal with him, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

I didn't want to believe him. It couldn't possibly be that easy, after all I had gone through to keep James' mouth shut. There had to be some sort of catch.

"I'm going to try to get it where you and your co-workers don't have any part in the Midnight Sun take down. I can't promise anything, but I'm going to try. But for you, because of how I think my brother feels for you, I'm going to leave you out of it."

"But how can you do that?"

"Why don't you leave that up to me? My brother deserves to be happy, and if I have to work around a few things in the investigation, I will-for his happiness."

Tears welled up in my eyes, overflowing because I didn't have the strength to fight them back. This was really happening. What had seemed impossible suddenly was in motion, and I didn't have the slightest idea what to do or say.

Through my tears, I looked at Jasper and gave him the biggest smile I could muster as I kept right on sobbing.

* * *

This was a doozie! Please let me know what you think!


	19. Finally

What's up, people! Bet you're wondering what the hell yoru doing seeing this update in your box? Well, surprise, surprise, I'm finishing it! Only a few chapters left, so here we go again.

This chapter is a recap of what has happened for most of the story. I did my best to write it so that it wasn't repetitive to those who are new readers, but will help my older readers remember. Sweet, right?

**Important: THIS IS NOT BETA'D!** I wanted to get this out to you asap, and I had no one to look at it for me, so bear with me. If anyone wants to help me with the last few chapters, please DM me.

This is BPOV. Thanks to everyone that is continuing to read. I hope I make it worth it.

Enjoy!

* * *

I stood outside the door to Midnight Sun, pacing back and forth, taking a few quick glances inside. I could see Rose sitting at the front desk, but when she came to see what I was doing I told her to go back inside.

I was trying my best to regain the strength that I had somehow found earlier, when I was so fed up with the hole I had buried my life in that I marched over here in attempt to tell James to piss off and leave me alone.

I wanted it to be over, all of it. I wanted the lies I was telling to fade away, so that I could start fresh with whatever life I so chose. Things between Edward and I had gotten so out of control, I felt awful for leaving him in his apartment, but I needed the time away to get my thoughts straight.

Edward had written the letters. It was the only way that he felt he could communicate with me and as much as I wanted to scream for all the questions and stress those letters caused me, I couldn't get past the truth behind the words.

Edward loved me.

I looked up and down the sidewalk, smiling lightly as a few women walked past me. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket, I stopped to consider what I was doing. Truthfully, I had made a mess of things, and I wasn't sure that I could find my way out of the trouble I'd brought myself.

Edward very well may not be interested in what I have to say, but I figure I should give it a shot anyways. Taking a deep breath and opening up my phone, I dialed his number.

"Bella?" he answered after the first ring. "I'm so glad you called."

"Hi. Um, I'm sorry I left the way I did. That wasn't fair. I should have stayed."

"No, no, it's fine. Just come back and we can talk about this. Please?"

I nodded my head silently, kicking a rock with my shoe while I chewed on my lip nervously instead of replying.

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," I said somberly as I took one last look at Midnight Sun before turning and making my way back down the street. "I'll be right there."

It felt like it took forever for the elevator to make it's way up Edwards building to the top floor. My anxiety was palpable, unsure of how things were going to go once I told him the truth about my horrid life.

Finally the bell chimed and the metal panels pulled apart, opening to reveal Edward standing right outside the doors, a somber look in his eyes.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Hi."

I walked past him into the living room, feeling him move behind me until I reached the couch and sat down. He stood for a moment, awkwardly trying to decide if he would sit, or pace nervously like I knew he wanted. Moving towards the chair across from where I sat, he rested on the edge of the arm.

"I'm glad you came back," he started. "Where did you go?"

I wanted to tell him that I had seen his brother, and that Jasper was hopefully going to save me from my big bad boss and we could be happily ever after, but I figured I should give some background story first.

"Do you remember me mention my friend, Jacob?" I asked.

He nodded silently, his eyes going dark as he remembered that we had been in a relationship.

"Well, a long time ago Jacob and his father had been very close with my family. Charlie and I spent a lot of time in La Push with them. Even before Jacob and I dated, our fathers were best friends."

Edward nodded again, waiting for me to continue.

"As Jacob and I grew up, my dad and Billy grew apart. I wasn't sure if it was because they were both so busy, or because something had happened, but they had pretty much stopped talking all together as Jake and I got more involved. We both thought it was odd, but neither of us had any intention of questioning it."

I paused and looked at Edward, fidgeting with my hands as my growing anxiety ripped through me, knowing that the tough part of the story was about to come.

"One day Jacob called me and told me that he needed to see me right away. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was very upset, so I met him at a beach in between our two houses. I could see he was pacing before I even parked my car in a spot; talking to himself and shaking his head. I asked him what had happened, and it took him a few moments to form a sentence that made sense.

He started mumbling about how he knew something was going on with Billy, how he should have seen it and that it was going to ruin the town. I forced him to focus, look me in the eye and take a deep breath. He complied, before he suddenly blurted out 'My father molests kids."

"What?" Edward said as his eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, letting my head fall into my hands in front of me, reliving that entire day as if it had just happened.

"He was so angry, Edward. Understandably so. But there was something else. Something that warned me that there was more to this story than Jacob was letting on. I tread lightly, asking him how he knew and fearful that he was speaking from personal experience. He never did tell me that his father had hurt him, but I knew. I knew it had happened."

Pausing to take a breath, I hadn't even noticed that Edward had moved from the arm of the chair to next to me on the couch, resting a strong hand lightly on my thigh.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"Then things got bad. He said he was going to kill him, and I knew he meant it. He was so angry, so violent in a way that I had never seen before. We walked to his car and I saw that it was packed full. I pleaded with him to stay and talk to me, but he said he needed to go be with his mother, and that he would call me when he arrived. I was so scared, for him and for me, there was nothing I could do but let him go.

I ran home so quickly, distraught and terrified for Jacob, that when I saw my dad at home I told him everything. I cried and cried as he held me, letting me go on about what Jacob had told me and what he had planned to do about it. I didn't notice for a while that my dad said nothing. When I looked at him, expecting to see him as enraged as Jacob, I was surprised when he only looked sad."

"He already knew?" Edward asked?

"Yes," I answered. "He had known for some time, and was doing his best to build a case against him to get him off the streets."

"Which is why they had stopped being friends," Edward suggested.

I nodded silently. "Then Billy was dead."

"He really killed him?" Edward said in disbelief.

"Yes, he really did. It was awful; both my dad and I felt entirely responsible for Billy's death, even if he was a monster. There was so much pain for both of us, because we hadn't helped Jacob and he felt that he had to do it."

"But it wasn't your fault, Edward said as he stood and got me a glass of water.

"I know, but it didn't make it any easier. Charlie took it harder than me, because he was a cop and he should have done something sooner. It beat him up inside, until one day he couldn't take it any longer."

I stopped because I couldn't force the words out of my mouth. All the pain that had been there so many months and days ago still made my heart ache, and me long for the comfort of my father.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

A feeling of relief came over me, that it was finally out and I couldn't hide behind that horrible truth any longer. It had wounded me more than I'd admitted, keeping me from a life I wanted and needed.

What had happened with Jacob and Billy and my father had not been my fault, but I had been living this life to protect it, and to protect them all, and that hadn't been fair to me. Had anyone of them known the distance I'd gone to keep their secrets safe, they would have been furious with me.

"I can't believe you've been through all that, Bella. What a horrible thing to experience. I can't even imagine the pain it has brought you. Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I haven't told anyone," turning to face him on the couch. "I was afraid that I would be in trouble if anyone found out, and I was terrified of going to jail."

"That would never happen," Edward assured me, pulling my hands into his. "I would never let that happen."

"You might not, but James would," I said hesitantly.

The one piece of the puzzle I'd left out was James and all he knew. As much as it bewildered me that he had found out so much about me, he knew it all and had used it against me to get what he wanted.

"James? What does he have to do with this?"

"He knows, Edward. That's why I've had to remain working at Midnight Sun. He threatened to tell someone about what had happened, getting me in trouble and tarnishing my fathers name at the same time.

"That's fucking bullshit," Edward scoffed as he stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "He won't do any such thing."

"It's fine, Edward, really. I-"

"It's not fine! How dare he threaten you! I'll have his fucking ass in a second if he gets anywhere near you ever again."

As much as the words he spoke pleased me deep inside, I didn't want him doing anything he was going to regret.

"No, Edward. Please. This has nothing to do with you. I just wanted you to understand what was going on. I've told your brother everything, and he assures me that he can help me. Please," I said, standing to face him. "Don't do anything."

I stood nervously as he thought about all I had said, the range of emotion coming across his face making more nervous by the moment. Suddenly his grimace faded, and he smiled.

"As much as I would love to tear that assholes throat out, it's probably better to leave it to Jasper."

"Thank you," I whispered in relief.

"Besides," he started, moving towards me. "We still haven't finished our conversation from earlier today."

I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as he approached me, giddy like a school girl about the closeness of our bodies.

"I'm sorry I did what I did, writing you those letters," he said, lifting his hand to trail his fingers down the side of my face. "It wasn't to hurt you. I was just a coward. Forgive me?"

My breath caught in my throat as he brushed my hair off my shoulder, leaning in and placing his mouth in the curve of my neck. My skin bristled as I felt his wet tongue and cool breath trace the skin under my ear.

"Forgive me, Bella?" he asked as he pulled me down to the couch.

* * *

Let me know you're still with me and leave a review!


End file.
